One of Three
by TheHannahMichelle1
Summary: After one drunken night that Brooke has no memory of, she finds out something unexpected. Even after finding out that information she still has no idea who she spent the night with nor who father's her unborn child. (If you prefer Nathan & Haley DON'T READ or leave snarky comments!)
1. Morning Sickness?

The sun was causing Brooke to stir in her sleep. Her head was pounding from the night before. She knew she shouldn't have went to that party last night but she was Queen bee she had to attend. She had to get up for school but judging for the sun light through the windows she was already way late._ Why must teens have so much parties on school nights?_ As she tried to hide her eyes from the sun sneaking around the curtians, there was loud knocking at the front door of the apartment.

"Go away!" she moaned grabbing the nearest pillow to cover her pounding head.

The banging continued tho she tried her best to ignore it. Why can't she just be left alone for the day? After a couple more long loud bangs Brooke jumped up from her bed charging towards the front door. Who ever it was she was out for blood. She grabbed the door yanking it open coming face to face with Haley James. Haley still had her hand up in the knocking position.

"Did i wake you?" Haley asked putting her arm back at her side.

Brooke motioned towards her messy hair and pajamas. "You think".

Haley gave her a smile before pushing past her into the house. Brooke didn't smile as she shut the door after Haley. She crossed her arms over her chest looking at Haley who was know sitting at the kitchen bar.

"Why are you here so early?" Brooke asked still not moving from her spot by the door. She hated when Haley would always show up early.

"Thought we could ride to school together, you are going to school, aren't you?" Haley looked over Brooke's outfit guessing she wasn't going to attend.

Brooke hadn't planned on going to school. Her head was pounding and she felt as if she would throw up everything. Attending school while having a hangover was not a good combo. Plus she didn't want people telling her things she did that she can no longer remember. They would tell her she hooked up with some guy and make her out to be a whore, she just didn't want to go deal with her "friends". It's always like this, can't remember the night before, being told what she did and didn't do. Yet she hadn't gotten sick of it yet. Now that she thinks of it, she couldn't remember a single thing lastnight. She wondered how she gotten home, and wasn't laying in a strangers bed naked. Turning her attention back to Haley who was still waiting for her answer, she shrugged. "I don't think I am".

Haley rolled her eyes then walked over to the door going to leave. She turned to face Brooke with a smile. "I'll just tell Mr. Hughes, that you don't need that extra credit test he's giving out today." Haley knew Brooke needed that extra credit to graduate in seven months. Brooke through her hands up in a huff then charged to her room. "That's what I thought. I'll be waiting outside in the car." Haley yelled at Brooke before leaving out the door. Brooke looked at the clock as she ended her bedroom. She had only twenty minutes to get dressed and make it to school. Quickly she jumped into the shower washing the night before off her skin. After getting out of the shower she got dressed in some white skinny jeans, a strapless yellow top, and white stillo heels. She didn't do anything with her hair just let it air dry into waves down her back. As for her make up she decided on some light powder and blush. Not caring about anything else she headed down to meet Haley with her backpack on her shoulder. She locked her door then headed down stairs to find Haley sitting in the car waiting for Brooke. Haley waved Brooke to hurry up causing Brooke to roll her eyes but quicken her pace. Sligging the door opened, Brooke got in slamming it behind her.

"About time." Haley sighed putting the car in reserve and backing out of the driveway. Brooke loved Haley but sometimes she just wanted to ring her neck. Unlike Brooke, Haley loved school something else that drove Brooke crazy.

"So what did you do lastnight?" Haley asked looking at Brooke.

"Not sure, went to a party, then, well that's all i remember" Brooke answered trying not to sound grouchy. But it did. She couldn't help it, her head was pounding and the nausua was becoming unbarable. At any moment she felt as if she would have to throw up all over Haley's floor board.

"Well now i see why you're being so snappy. There's some aspirsin in my purse if you need it" she said turning her attention back to the road. Brooke bent down to the purse, waiting for Haley to give her the speech about her drinking to much. Brooke took the aspirin without any water and waited. She heard Haley let out a sigh.

"Go a head say what's on your mind!" Brooke ordered looking out of the cars window. She trying her best to fight off the nausua.

"I don't know what you mean." Haley pointed out as they pulled into the parking lot of the high school.

"You didn't have to. I know you well enough to know how much me drinking bothers you. I know it's not right but it's fun. I'm a big girl Haley I can take care of myself." Brooke stated as she unbuckled her seatbelt ready to get out of this car.

Haley parked the car and turned to Brooke. "How do you know it's fun if you don't remember any of it? And I know you can take care of yourself, I just worry about you sometimes."

Brooke opened her door getting out of the car. "I know Haley. But I will be fine, come on we're going to be late, and i know you hate being late" Brooke teased smiling at her friend. Haley smiled at her before climbing out behind her. Ever since Haley and Nathan had divorced this passing summer, all Haley's worry had been pointed to Brooke or Lucas. Sometimes it would drive Brooke mad, but she loved how she actually had somebody who gave a damn about her. Brooke locked arms with Haley as they walked across the courtyard of Tree Hill High. They had only been back to school a year yet alot has changed. Not only has Haley and Brooke became closer so had Lucas and Nathan. Those two Scott boys are always together. For once they were actually brothers. Haley and Nathan are still friends their marriage didn't put a bump into their friendship. The whole Chris Keller Tour was gone and over, as was their marriage. Brooke and Lucas well that was another story. They were friends, but Brooke knew he wanted more. She wanted to stay about from that drama since Peyton was around alot these days. Her and Haley walked into the halls making their ways to towards Brooke's locker.

"I'll meet you in English, I have to go grab my history book." Haley told Brooke before disappearing into the crowd. Brooke unlocked her locker then traded her backpack for her English binder and book. She secretly hoped they had a sub so she could sleep alittle more in class.

She felt to hands go up her sides then back down landing on her hips.

"Guess who?" A voice whispered in her ear. She didn't have to guess to know that voice.

She turned around and smiled up at him. He was wearing a gorgeous grin looking down at her with her blue eyes. "Lucas Scott remove your hands from my hips" She said in a husky voice. She placed her hand on his chest softly pushing him away. He removed his hands from her hips but kept smiling. Something about the smile made Brooke think he was up to something. She kinked her eyebrow at him, "What are you up to Scott?"

"I'm not up to anything, What makes you think I'm up to something?" Lucas asked as he placed his hand over his heart as if he was offended. She let out a little laugh before turning to close her locker.

"Because you have that smile on your face. It's the 'I'm up to something'smile" Brooke mocked as she started to class with Lucas beside her.

"Oh well, you'll just gave to wait and see." he winked before walking in the opposite direction. She looked back at him smiling at herself before shaking her head and continuing onto class.

She took her usual seat infront of Nathan and behind Haley. The class was missing at least five students, but surely they were at home sleeping off their hangovers. As class went off Brooke felt the nausea in her stomach grow. She laid her head down on her desk trying to keep it down. She hadn;t eaten this morning so she had nothing in her stomach to throw up. Maybe it was that she didn't eat that was making her sick like this. She felt something poke her in the back.

"You okay there, Davis?" Nathan asked in a whisper from behind her.

She nodded her head without picking her head up from the desk. Something felt different about this nausea. Before she knew it she was about to throw up. With out the teacher permission she took off towards the bathroom holding her hand to her mouth. She threw up everything that was felt in her stomach before heading back to class to find the teacher glaring at her. She explained to him about getting sick and he understood asking her to take her seat. She had washed her mouth out with water but was in desperate need for some gum or a mint. When the teachers back was towards her she turned around to face the dark haired Scott.

"Hey do you have any gum or a mint?" Brooke asked him. He nodded before digging into his pocket. He handed her a piece of Spearment gum.

"thank you" she whispered he nodded and turned his attention back to the teacher. She turned back around in her seat putting the piece of gum in her mouth. As she sat there she was just hoping the nausea would not come back.

It was time for lunch already and Brooke had only gotten sick three more times after English. Haley met her at the table with her tray in hand. Brooke was just pushing her food around her plate not wanting to eat anything.

"Hey, How you feeling?" Haley asked sitting down across the table from her.

"I want to go home and sleep. I feel awful, I am no longer drinking" she pouted not looking up from her plate at Haley.

"Liar. Maybe you should go home." Haley suggested opening her water bottle.

"I can't remember, extra credit." Brooke whined finally looking up from her plate. She was hungry but not hungry enough to eat. If she ate she would just be on her knees in the bathroom later.

"Right Forgot." Haley said taking a bite of her sandwich. Brooke rolled her eyes as Nathan sat down beside her. He placed two gatorades infront of them pushing one closer to Brooke.

"Got you something that will keep you hydrated." he said to Brooke looking over her face.

"Thank You, again." Brooke said twisting the top of the orange gatorade and taking two huge gulps of it.

"How you feeling any better?" He asked looking from Brooke to Haley. Brooke shook her head no then sat the bottle down in front of her.

"I told her she could go home but she still has that extra credit assignment" Haley shrugged taking another bite of her sandwich. Just watching somebody eat made Brooke's stomach flop. She had to keep her eyes focused something other then people eating around her. The best thing was if she just left. Grabbing her tray she stood up from the table.

"Actually I think I'm going to the nurse, I'll see you two in chemistry" she said before leaving the table.


	2. Black Out

It has been six days since Brooke first started feeling sick. The nausea had gotten much worse after Wednesday at school. Haley told Brooke to make an doctors appointment this coming Thursday after school of course. Brooke did what she was told. It was only Tuesday so Brooke didn't have to worry about it until then. She tried her best to keep her food down but it hardly worked. All weekend she had stayed at the apartment laying around not wanting to go out. Haley and Nathan had came over Saturday to check up on her. She told them she was fine and made the appointment with Haley staring her down. Lucas even came over Sunday to bring her some soup and ask her out next weekend as friends. Brooke agreed but he was wearing the same smile from Wednesday so she knew he was up to something. Peyton called her through out the weekend checking on her but as always she said she was perfectly fine. She thought it was just a hang over from Tuesday night but discovered it wasn't when she woke up the next morning with the same nausea feeling. Brooke was tired of being sick and was ready for Thursday to get rid of this flu or stomach bug she had caught.

After getting dressed she headed for school once again. Haley had called her an hour ago to ask if she wanted a ride but Brooke told her not to worry about it that she could drive just fine. She arrived at school in record timing, avioding people's gossip as she hurried to her locker before English. Today was the first time in a long time she was here before Haley James. It made a smile appear on her face as she traded her English book for her backpack once again. She looked around the hall noticing not many people were here she talked to. All the populars really don't show up early if not needed too. She closed her locker heading down to meet Haley at hers, if she was even here yet. After ducking through students and dodging elbows, Brooke made it to Haley's locker. Sure enough Tutor Girl was there digging through her locker.

"Hey Tutor Girl" Brooke smiled catching Haley's attention. Haley turned around to face Brooke looking her once over before turning back around.

"You're here very early." Haley said as she grabbed what she needed for class. She shut the locker turning around to face Brooke. Brooke shrugged linking arms with Haley. "Well welcome to school before hours." Brooke playfully shoved Haley but still kept their arms linked.

"Shut up." Brooke laughed as they walked down the hall. She wasn't sure where they were going. Classes don't start for atleast another twenty minutes. The tall blonde Scott caught her eye as they walked out the doors into the courtyard. Lucas was walking down the sidewalk backpack on one shoulder and a book in his hand. They caught his attention as he waved jogging over to the girls.

"Hey Luke" Brooke smiled as he stopped infront of them. Haley unlinked arms with Brooke looking around. Brooke knew she was looking for the other Scott, but he probably won't be here for another fifteen minutes.

"What you doing here so early?" Lucas asked looking down at Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes playfully.

"Is it so hard to believe i would want to be at school early?" Brooke asked. She watched as Haley and Lucas both grinned and nodded. "Both of you shut up" Brooke pouted holding her english book to her chest. She had surprised herself by coming to school early but it was only because she woke up a hour early having to run to the bathroom. They walked to the nearest table as Haley and Lucas talking about their english assignments. Brooke hadn't paid much attention to what they were saying just nodded everytime they'd look her way.

As she sat there her stomach started getting nausea but she choose to ignore it. Her stomach was not getting the best of her today. She would try to fight off the nausea as best she could.

"Brooke?" She turned to see Haley and Lucas staring at her. Haley was the one who had spoken.

Brooke shook her head then asked. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"We wanted to know if you did your english essay." Lucas said looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Oh no i didn't." Brooke gave them a weak smile before turning back to trying to fight off nausea. She felt Haley's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling sick again?" She asked her looking over her face. Brooke didn't have time to answer she shot up from her seat sprinting to the nearest bathroom. She almost knocked over several students on her way. One of those students being Peyton. Petyon chased after her following her into the bathroom. Brooke barely made it to the toilet as she threw up the little breakfast she had this morning. She felt somebody hold her hair back and start rubbing her back.

"It's alright, Brooke." Peyton whispered rubbing Brooke's back. Brooke wasn't surprised Peyton wasn't getting sick from her throwing up. Peyton was usually the one holding her hair after a crazy night of drinking. After Brooke was finished Peyton picked Brooke up bringing her to the sink to wash her off. Brooke rinsed out her mouth three times before patting down her face with a wet paper towel.

"How you feel?" Peyton asked looking over Brooke's now damp face.

"I feel horrible, it just sneaks up on you. Do you have a peppermint or something?" Brooke asked hanging over the sink. She heard Peyton dig through her bag then tap her shoulder. Brooke accepted the peppermint unwrapping in then sticking it into her mouth. "Thank you for you know" Brooke whispered looking over at her blonde friend.

"Not a problem" Peyton smiled back at her. Brooke nodded walking past her leaving the bathroom. She kept her head down as she walked through the crowd. She chewed up the rest of the peppermint in her mouth. She bumped into something hard stumbling backwards trying to stay up. A arm stuck out grabbing her upperarm steading her back on her feet.

"Sorry" she mumbled looking up to see who she bumped into. She met eyes with Nathan who still had his arm on hers.

"It's okay, I should have been watching where i was walking." Nathan said releasing her arm stepping away from her.

"Yeah me too" she sighed. They started towards the courtyard together.

"Feeling any better?" He asked looking down at her from her side.

"Nope, just got sick, again. But no worries, i get to go to the doctor soon. Hopefully he can tell me why i'm getting sick all the time" She couldn't wait for the doctor to give her something to fight back this bug. All she wanted was to be able to come to school with out spending more time in the bathroom then the actual class.

"Yeah want a gatorade?" Nathan asked moving past her to the vending machine. She nodded and watched as he got two Orange gatorades. She has never seen Nathan buy a gatorade that wasn't orange. He handed one over to her, then twisted his off taking a gulp.

"Why orange? Is it your favorite or something?" Brooke asked him as she twisted her cap off taking a sip.

"Yeah it's the only one i like. Why do you not like Orange?" Nathan teased making Brooke smile.

"No i do like orange" Brooke smiled as she looked up at him.

"Everyone likes Orange" He shrugged looking at her from the corner of his eye. She raised an eye brow at him and smirked. "Who do you classify as everyone? I know for sure Lucas doesn't" He stopped in his tracks and turned towards her. And the gorgeous Scott smirk spreaded around his face. She challenged him with hers. It caused him to laugh and roll his eyes.

"Fine not everyone but you know what i meant" Nathan argued looking down at her.

"Sure i do" She winked at him before walking away back to Haley and Lucas sitting at the table. She sat down beside Haley getting concerned looks from both her and Lucas. "Got sick, I'm fine." Haley opened her mouth to speak but Brooke cut her off by holding her hand up. "Peyton helped me, I am much better, going to doctor soon" Lucas and Haley both nodded as Nathan came and sat next to Lucas.

"Brooke! Brooke!" Somebody screamed from behind her. She turned around to see Bevin making her way over to the table. She was waving her hands trying to get Brooke's attention.

"Hi Bevin, what can i do for you?" Brooke asked putting a fake smile over her face. Her dimples weren't quite showing when she wasn't smiling for real.

"I know you've been sick. But the girls have been wondering if were having practice today after school?" Bevin asked Brooke.

Brooke had completely forgotten about practice. She couldn't cancel it with the cheer championship coming up this year. Most of the girls needed the practice plus all she would have to do is stand there and tell them what to do. If she gets sick she can just cancel the rest of practice and go home. She told Bevin to tell everyone practice was still on and anyone better be there. The bell rang causing everyone to head to class. Brooke didn't get sick the rest of the day.

After school she got dressed in her usual tank top and workout shorts. She pulled her hair into a ponytail before heading out of the dressing room to the gym. She was kind of late from getting sick after school was out. She was in the bathroom for atleast fifteen minutes throwing up her lunch. Basketball practice was going on as well. All the girls were there including Peyton and Haley.

"Okay girls sorry i was late, but i'm here now so let's begin with your usual stretches." Brooke yelled placing her hands on her hips. She was feeling much better so she decided to go the stretches with the girls. They started with

Standing High-Leg Bent Knee Stretch then the rest. As she showed the girls the new rountine for reginals, she started to feel light headed. Her vision was becoming blurry and her legs were becoming weak. Haley noticed and put her hand on Brooke's back trying to steady her.

"I'm fine just need some water." Brooke lied moving away from Haley to grab a bottle water. She gulped half of it down before walking back to the girls. She tried her best to stay up but her legs became weak. The last thing she remembers was somebody yelling her name as everything went black.


	3. The Nurse's Office

"Brooke, Oh my god, Brooke wake up. Are you okay?" She wasn't sure who's voice it was but they were yelling at her. Somebody picked her up bridal style. She wanted to open her eyes but she was just tired and her head was pounding. Who ever had picked her up was now in a steady jog somewhere. There arms were holding her head against their chest. Brooke could hear their heart beat. It was fast, and pounding against her ears. He smelled like sweat and he was wearing a sweet cologne.

"Is she breathing?" She heard Haley ask somebody. Haley was probably panicking but she felt fine just weak and light headed.

"Yeah i think she just fainted. We're almost at the nurses office." It was Lucas who had spoken this time. He was surely the one carrying her but it didn't feel like him. She knew his body from anywhere and surely this couldn't be his. Brooke started coughing trying to say something but failed.

"Brooke? Can you hear me?" Haley asked her in a panicked tone. Brooke opened her eyes causing them to stop moving. She looked up to find herself in Nathan's arms with Peyton, Lucas, and Haley looking at her with concern.

"H-Haley?" Brooke asked choking on her words. She began coughing again. Her throat was dry and scratchy.

"Yeah, how you feeling? You fainted during practice." she asked moving closer to look over Brooke. Haley looked at Brooke's bruised cheek. "Your cheek is a little bruised from falling, but how are you feeling?"

"Haley stop questioning her, we need to get her to the nurse." Peyton cut in in a sharp tone. Grabbing Haley by the shoulders pulling her away from Brooke. "Come on" Peyton took off as they all followed trying there best to not run to fast. Brooke's head was pounding. Tiredly, she pulled her hand to her pounding head. She touched her forehead flinching.

"Ouch" Brooke yelped pulling her hand away.

"Yeah you hit the ground hard, don't worry though the nurse will give you an ice pack or something" Nathan said to her still looking forward. Brooke nodded and laid her head against Nathan's chest. They really had never been very close, but yet now she felt like they were too close. They made it to the nurse as Haley, Peyton, and Lucas were talking all at once. The nurse couldn't understand what they were saying. She held up her hands for them all to be quiet.

"One at a time, please!" the nurse yelled looking from Haley, to Peyton, and to Lucas.

Haley was the first one to speak. "Brooke fainted during practice, she hit her head on the gym floor" Then Lucas. "She's been sick all week and we don't know if she's alright." The Petyon. "Now can you help her?" The nurse moved around them towards Brooke.

"Lay her on the bed and everyone but her can leave" The nurse sighed moving around the small room that was now crowded. Nathan laid Brooke down on the bed carefully. Everyone left the nurse's office after cussing the nurse out under their breaths.

"So Brooke you fainted during cheerleading practice, How are you feeling right now?" She asked standing over Brooke.

"I feel a little light headed, and nausious again. My head is pounding as well" Brooke groaned trying to sit up so the nurse could have a better look. The nurse helped sit up against the pillow of the bed.

"Nausea and light headed, huh?" The nurse backed away from the bed going over to the counters and opening one up. "Well Brooke i'm going to need you to take something for me."

Brooke looked at the nurse's back confused. "I actually have a doctor's appointment Thursday so i think i'll be fine until then you don't have to give me anything" Brooke moved to get up but froze when she seen what the nurse was holding. It was a white box with pink writing on it. Brooke knew what that was she had taken one or two over the years. It was a pregnancy test. "I am not pregnant!" Brooke stated fiercly moving to get up again.

"From what you told about the nausea and being light headed, it sounds to me like you might be pregnant." She explained opening the box. Brooke froze, tears already building up in her eyes. She couldn't be pregnant. "The only way to see if i'm wrong is for you to take two of these into the bathroom and pee on them, Ms. Davis."

Now that somebody was pointing it out, Brooke had been late but she hadn't noticed it until now. But she couldn't be she doesn't remember having sex with anyone in the last three months.

The nurse walked over grabbing Brooke's hand and placed two test in her hand. "You can use the bathroom down the hall, wait four minutes"

"Yes because I'd love the humilation of my friends seeing me!" Brooke spat rolling her eyes. She tucked the test into her shorts before walking out of the nurse's office. When she walked out she saw all her friends sitting down the hall waiting. Brooke went the oppisite direction to the bathroom hoping none of them would see her. She quickened her pace hurrying to the bathroom without being seen. She rounded the corner ducking into the bathroom. She went into the farthest stall locking it behind her. She pulled the pregnancy test out of her shorts before sitting down on the toilet. The tears that were building up in her eyes were not sad tears yet angry ones.

"Fuck!" She screamed furiously slamming her foot against the stall door. All her emotions were being throw at her at once. Fear of taking the test. Sadness for drinking damaging her unborn child. Regret for not controlling herself. Anger for letting herself become pregnant. Everything was crashing down on her. Now all she had to do was take the damn test. She ripped open the first test throwing the wrapper in the nearst trash. She stood up holding the wrapped test and unwrapped test in her hand. She pulled down her shorts and underwear then sat down. Taking a deep breath, she took the first one then the second. After she was finished she walked out of the stall then placed the two test on the counter. Four minutes, and she'll know if her life has changed or not.

Brooke stepped away from the tests pacing back and forth. "Please be negative, please be negative" Brooke begged holding her hands together. Everything changes when you have a baby, she knew that and she didn't want anything to change. If she were pregnant, she didn't know if she would keep the baby or give it up for adoption. Abortion was off the table, she would not be known as the girl who killed her baby so she could party harder. If she was pregnant would she still come to school and hear people call her slut, skank, and whore. The worse part about this, if she was pregnant she had no idea who the father was. The students of Tree Hill High are going to have a field day on that one. Brooke was now chewing on finger nail. She looked at the two test before walking away. What about her and Lucas? He was just now becoming closer to her over the summer. He would probably never talk to her again. God, now she wished she would have went with her parents this summer instead of staying with Haley. Brooke wanted to stay with Haley and help her through her first, hopefully only divorce. Sometimes she wished she was alittle more selfish and didn't care for anybody else's feelings. She let out a sigh and leaned against the farthest wall.

Brooke wasn't sure how much time had passed by but she was sure it was more then four minutes. She turned slowly towards the counter looking at the test.

"You can do this. You are Brooke fucking Davis" She told herself before taking a deep breath. She took a step closer, then another until she was standing at the counter. She picked up both tests bringing them up for her to read. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her stomach was doing flips. She read the test and leaned against the wall. She slid down until she was sitting holding the tests. A single tear running down her face.

She looked down at the two pink lines and whispered something to herself.

"I'm pregnant"


	4. Everything is Fine

After ten minutes of tears and cleaning up the evidince that she was pregnant and that she had been trying, she slowly walked out of the bathroom. All her plans were on hold now, She was a 17 year old pregnant teen who had no idea who fathers her unborn child. She looked around the corner to find everyone but Lucas. _He must have went home or back to explain everything to the rest of the girls._ Brooke told herself. She pulled her self together before walking back down the hall towards the nurses office. Haley was the first one to see her. She jumped to her feet and started walking towards Brooke.

"Hey" Haley gave her a weak smile pulling her into a hug. "How you feeling?"

_Horrible._

"I'm great just have to go talk to nurse I'll be right back" Brooke explained pulling away from the hug and walking back into the office. The nurse looked up at her from her desk waiting for Brooke's answer. "Negative, See you were wrong" Brooke snapped. The nurse rolled her eyes standing up from the behind the desk. She walked around the desk then shut the door behind Brooke. Brooke figured it was because she didn't want anyone to know what was going on. Brooke silently thanked her.

"Have a seat Brooke, We need to talk about this" The nurse said motioning for Brooke to take a seat back on the bed. Brooke rolled her eyes taking the seat anyways.

"I told you it was negative so there is nothing to talk about" Brooke explained crossing her arms over her chest. The nurse opened another cabinet taking out an ice pack. She handed it to Brooke.

"That's for your head" The nurse explained sitting back at her desk. Brooke held it to her forehead. "Now Brooke I know that test was not negative, because you are showing symptoms and because you would have brought them back to show me i was wrong. So now let's talk about you and your baby's future. There is always adoption" The nurse offered pointing at the pamplets on the wall. Brooke swallowed and looked over her head at the pamplets. It was green with big white letters that read "Do what's right for all of us, Choice Adoption". Brooke turned back to the nurse and nodded waiting for her to continue. "As well as, you could keep the baby. Now since i'm sure you found about this pregnancy today, I know you haven't discussed this with your parents or the father of your child. I would say your best opinion would be adoption. But this is all up to you. I suggest you talk to your parents first"

Brooke didn't mean to but she rolled her eyes not at the nurse but at her parents. They haven't called her all summer or when school started. She hadn't heard from them in almost three months. All they would tell her was to fix this situation and she should've been more careful.

Now the part about the father would be more difficult. First she had to find out who the hell he was. And second she had to find out who the hell he was. Brooke nodded at the nurse before standing up. She laid the ice pack on her desk. "Thanks, but i think I'm feeling much better." The nurse sighed but nodded as Brooke started towards the door to leave. With her hand on the door knob, Brooke turned back to the nurse. "Can you keep this between us? I don't want everyone knowing my business." The nurse gave her a smile and nodded. Brooke smiled back before opening the door and walking out into the hall.

Haley and Peyton approached her first. "Hey what did she say?" Haley asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to okay but i still need to go to the doctor Thursday." Brooke explained giving the a reassuring smile.

"Well you gave us a scare back there B. Davis." Peyton smiled pulling Brooke into a hug. Brooke didn't know why but even if she was mad at Peyton she needed all her friends right now. Brooke grabbed Haley and Peyton pulling them all into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Brooke mumbled as she squeezed her two bestfriends. She looked up over their heads to see both Scotts standing there watching them. She gave them both a smile before ducking back into the hug. After standing there for acouple minutes Haley and Peyton pulled away. Brooke linked arms with both of them.

"Let's get you home" Haley smiled. Lucas and Nathan walked up behind the girls. Lucas broke in between Peyton and Brooke linking arms with both of them. Nathan did the same with Haley and Brooke.

"So feeling better? Or will i have to carry to the car?" Nathan joked looking down at Brooke. Brooke fake laughed and bumped him with her arm. "I'm just saying" He laughed.

"Brooke would you like for me to drive you home? I don't think it be best if you drive home by yourself" Lucas stated looking down at Brooke. Brooke really did need some alone time with Lucas. She wasn't planning on telling anyone until she was done with her doctors appointment but doesn't mean she couldn't talk to Lucas about somethings.

"That be great." Brooke smiled and turned her attention to Haley. "What about the team? Did anyone dismiss them?"

"I did, i told everyone to go home while you were in the nurses office." Peyton spoke up from the other side of Lucas.

"Thanks" Brooke said as they made it to the gym. Brooke pulled her arms from the Scotts and walked into the locker room with Haley and Peyton to grab there things. She didn't bother changing just shoved all her clothes into her gym bag before they all went back to the parking lot. Brooke said Goodbye to Haley, Nathan, and Peyton as she climbed into Luca's car. They pulled out of the parking lot leaving her Beetle sitting in the parking lot.

"So Lucas" Brooke started out turning to face him. He looked so handsome behind the wheel of his car.

"So Brooke" Lucas smiled looked at her for a second before turning his attention back to the road. Brooke gave him a dimpled smile looking over his face. He had changed so much yet was always the same. She wanted make sure he would be okay with her being pregnant but didn't want him to know just yet. She let out a sigh sitting back against the seat.

Lucas looked at her furrowed her eyesbrows. "You okay pretty girl?"

Brooke covered her eyes with her hands. "I really wish people would stop asking me that question. I'm fine, great fan-fucking-tastic" she snapped

Lucas started laughing "Sorry no need to attack me, just looking out for you that's all." Brooke turned towards him feeling bad for going off on him. She was very snappy today nobody was safe around her today.

"You're right, I'm sorry just a little stressed that's all." She placed her hand on his shoulder letting him know she was okay.

"I understand, it's okay" Brooke really wished he did understand but he didn't. They pulled up infront of the apartment. Brooke grabbed her bag from the backseat and gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for today." She smiled climbing out of the car. As she walked up to the apartment she heard Lucas yell.

"Hey Brooke"

She turned around raising her eyesbrows in confusion. "Yeah Luke?" He looked nervous about something but was quickly hidden with his gorgeous smile.

"Will you have dinner with me on Friday? Just you and me." Lucas asked looking at her with those beautiful blues. _How do girls say no to those eyes?_ She asked herself. Her and Lucas were friends. Wouldn't dinner confuse the friendship but she had that doctor appointment Thursday. Her future with Lucas all depended on her doctors appointment.

Brooke gave him a smile. "I'll let you know" She winked before going up the stairs to the apartment. When she reached the apartment she unlocked the doors and walked inside. Her body was tired before she knew it she was crawling on the couch falling asleep almost instantly.

She was woken up from knocking on the door. She stretched her body before climbing off the sofa and looking at the clock. It was 8:43 pm, she had sleep for four hours. The knocking continued so she answered the door to find both Haley and Peyton standing there. Unlike her, they were both changed out of cheerleading practice clothes.

"What are you two doing here?" Brooke yawned moving to let the two girls inside. Haley and Peyton walked inside turning to face Brooke. Brooke gave them an confused look closing the door back. "Whats up with you two?" Brooke asked moving around them to the kitchen for some water.

"We thought you could you some girl time, so go get a shower and washed up, we're taking you to dinner" Haley smiled grabbing Brooke pushing her towards the bathroom. "But hurry" Haley said pushing Brooke into the bathroom.

Brooke took a shower as Haley told her too. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel on moving into her bedroom to get dressed. She heard Peyton and Haley yell for her to hurry. She got dressed in some jeans and a new top. She might as well wear if before she can no longer fit into it. She looked at herself in the mirror picturing herself pregnant. How can she picture herself being pregnant but not picture herself as a mother? _Good mother you are, already got drunk while pregnant._ She told herself.

"Come on Brooke, We're starving here!" Haley yelled from the livingroom.

"I'm coming!" Brooke yelled taking one more look at herself before leaving the bedroom. Peyton and Haley were standing by the door waiting for her. She grabbed her purse from the couch then followed them out the door. It was good going out even if she was alittle sick. Maybe she could tell the girls what she found out today. Haley would find anyways when she came to the doctors appointment with her tomorrow. So why not tell her right now? That was it Brooke was going to tell Haley tonight.


	5. The choice

Peyton and Haley had planned a girl night over at Peyton's. It included Pizza, Ice cream, and sugary sweets. Brooke didn't understand why they rushed her if they were just going to Peyton's but she didn't question just sat back thinking of ways to tell Haley. She wanted to tell Peyton to but she didn't want her accidently telling Lucas. So that would just have to wait until she told him first. They arrived at Peyton's around 9:15. Brooke followed both girls into the house. For once this week she was actually starving as well. They all crowded around the living room TV grabbing a slice of Pizza from the white pizza box.

"So Bevin told me that Nathan was dating Racheal but I highly doubt it" Haley told them before taking a bite of her pizza.

"No way, Nathan would never go for Racheal" Brooke explained shaking her head at the thought. "Plus Racheal is totally going for Mouth"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Mouth" Peyton spoke up sipping on her soda. "And Racheal hasn't been at school at all recently"

"Rumors say she's pregnant with Mouth's love child, and she ran away in shame" Haley said causing Brooke to choke on her pizza. She did not want to talk about Highschool girls getting pregnant it would only make her feel horrible.

"What?" Brooke asked finally catching her breath. She grabbed her water hoping to get the pizza down.

"It's just gossip, it doesn't means it's true" Peyton explained leaning back against the couch flicking through channels to watch.

Brooke nodded her head in agreement standing up. "I think i need some air, be right back" Brooke smiled before walking out of the living room. She went out of Peyton's house on the porch. She sat down on the top stair looking down at her feet. If those were the rumors about Racheal she would hate for them to know her reality was much, much worse. People are going to love Ms. Head Cheerleader pregnant, no idea who the father is.

"Great" she said to herself. She heard the door creak open then close. She turned to see Haley stepping outside.

"Can i join you?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded and patted the ground next to her.

"Sorry about what i said about Racheal I know you two are kind of friends" Haley apologized after sitting down. Brooke looked at her. If she was going to tell Haley now would be the time.

"Haley?" she began looking down at her feet once again.

"Yeah Brooke?" Haley was looking up at the stars.

"What's your thought on the whole teenage pregnancy thing?" Brooke was now looking at Haley watching her reaction to the question. She watched Haley shrug.

"I don't know, why?" Haley raised her eyebrow in question. Brooke took a deep breath and turned toward Haley.

"Haley remember today when I told you the nurse said i was fine and everything?" This was harder then she thought. Haley nodded so Brooke continued. "Well the nurse made me take something, and I'm not fine. I'm really scared." Brooke felt herself about to cry. Concern and confussion was written all over Haley's face. "I'm pregnant" Brooke revealed fighting back the tears. She watched Haley gasp and quickly pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Oh my God, Brooke!" Haley responded tighting her grip on Brooke. Haley pulled Brooke away so she could look into Brooke's eyes."Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know, it makes it more real. I'm really scared Haley. What am I going to do?" Brooke cried letting the tears run down her face.

"How many test did you take?" Haley asked. Brooke held up two fingers. "Okay two, we have to take more. Come on we have to get more, I'll go get Peyton" Haley said jumping to her feet.

"No!" Brooke cried grabbing Haley's arm. "She can't know, she'll tell Lucas." Haley sighed and sat back down next to Brooke.

"Brooke he'll find out anyways. You need Peyton right now. You have to tell her" Haley explained. Brooke wasn't foolish she knew Lucas would find out soon enough. How long can you hide a baby bump? Not very long. She really did need both Peyton and Haley right now. She nodded at Haley as the both stood up from the step. Brooke followed Haley inside to find Peyton watching some Tv. She turned around to face them her smile disappearing when she saw the tears on Brooke's face. Quickly she jumped to her feet running to her friend.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Peyton questioned them. Brooke looked at Haley who nodded for her to tell her. Brooke turned back to Peyton.

"I'm pregnant" Brooke whispered quietly but loud enough for Peyton to catch it. Peyton stepped back in surprise looking over Brooke. "I found out earlier in the nurse's office. I only took two test so I'm not entirely sure." Nobody said anything as Peyton took in the information Brooke had just told her.

Finally Peyton spoke "Who knows?"

"Me and You, Peyton." Haley spoke up from her spot next to Brooke. Peyton looked at Haley and nodded. Peyton walked around them to grab her purse and car keys.

"Well it was only two test so we'll go buy more then we'll know for sure. Come on" Peyton demanded grabbing Brooke by the hand pulling her out the door with Haley following.

45 minutes, 15 test, and several tears later, they all sat in Peyton's room looking down at the lines of all positive pregnancy test. Brooke looked at them all wiping the tears from her eyes. She was definitly pregnant. Every test she had taken was positive. They even bought three different kinds just to be safe but all said she was pregnant.

"So I'm pregnant" Brooke said outloud causing both girls to grab her hands.

"Everything will be okay. We'll be here every step of the way. Plus Lucas will be too. He's not going to run off on you when you're pregnant with his child." Haley said. It took Brooke by surprise causing her to jump to her feet. Haley actually thinks Lucas is responsible with getting her pregnant.

"Haley, Lucas is not the father!" Brooke wasn't sure if that was true or not. Maybe Lucas was the father or maybe not. What she said took both girls by surprise. But before they could ask Brooke answered their question. "I don't know who the father is yet."

"Yet?" Haley questioned looking up in confusion.

"Yes, yet. When i go the doctor Thursday he'll tell me how far along i am then I'll just have to figure it out from there. It can't be that hard. I might not remember alot of my one night stands but God dammnit if i'm not going to try" Brooke said fiercly.

"We'll do it together." Peyton smiled standing up next to her long time best friend.

"And we can come to the doctor's appointment with you. Until you're ready, nobody will know" Haley smiled standing next to her brunette friend. Brooke smiled at both of them pulling them into a hug.

"Thank You"

Thursday came faster then Brooke expected. Haley had called to make the appointment earlier instead of after school. They would have time to get back to school for 5th period. Haley had spent Wednesday night with Brooke. Peyton would pick them up at 8 for the appointment that was at 8:30. Brooke couldn't sleep that whole night. She stayed up thinking about everything. She was planning on calling her parents after school today to tell them the news. They probably wouldn't even answer the phone, if she lucky enough. It's not that she didn't want to tell her parents, it just she didn't want to be disowned by this. Her and Haley had talked about adoption and keeping the baby. Haley didn't know which one would be best but Brooke was leaning towards adoption. She was still in highschool she could not raise a baby and go to highschool. And college would be out the window. No way could she raise a baby and juggle college classes. So adoption was best for her future. Peyton was right on time to pick them up. They all were waiting in the doctor's waiting room by 8:20. Brooke was really nervous about this. Haley would the one going in the back since she won the rock paper scissors game against Peyton. Brooke sat between Peyton and Haley playing with her shirt. Brooke started to look through the parenthood maganizes sitting on the table. All said the same things, Motherhood was beautiful and a gift. She had to close the magazine when the tears started building up.

"It says here, your hormones are going to be crazy. You're sexual appetite will be doubled" Haley said as she read one of the magazines.

"My sexual appetite is just fine, thank you" Brooke pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes that's why were here in the first place" Peyton joked looking through her own magazine. Brooke gasped sticking her tongue out at Peyton. Haley started laughing as well still looking down at her magazine. Brooke playfully slapped Peyton on the arm. "I'm just saying" Peyton laughed holding her hands up in surrender. Brooke started laughing and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Brooke Davis"

Brooke looked up to see a red headed woman looking around the waiting room. She stood up bringing Haley up with her.

"Right here" Brooke smiled at the woman.

"Oh alright, right this way." The nurse smiled leading them through the door. She led them to a room. She asked Brooke what she was in here for today. Brooke explained about her pregnancy. After the nurse did the usual she told them the doctor would be right in and gave Brooke something to change into. She left so Brooke could change into the ugly hospital gown.

"I can't wait to hear your baby's heart beat, what do you want a boy or girl?" Haley asked. Brooke could tell she was excited more than she was anyways.

"As long as it's healthy i don't care." Brooke answered changing into the gown. Brooke hadn't thought much about the sex of the baby. She just hoped her drinking didn't affect the baby. She sat down on the bed waiting for the doctor.

"Yeah that's really important. Nathan always wanted a son but I always wanted a girl" Haley said from Brooke's side.

"I wouldn't mind a girl, but i heard boy's are easier. It doesn't matter in this situation tho because this baby will somebody else's remember" Brooke sighed laying her head back against the pillows.

"Right i forgot." Haley mumbled before taking a seat beside Brooke. "what if you decide to keep the baby?" Brooke looked over at her.

"You know i can't keep this baby. It needs a mother not a highschool teenage whore" Brooke's voice broke in the middle of her sentence. She wanted her baby to have a chance not be brought down because it's mom is a failure. The door opened revealing a good looking man. He was in his mid thirties maybe. He had raven black hair and deep blue eyes. He was gorgeous. Brooke looked straight for a wedding ring and found it sure enough. She was pregnant anyways so it really didn't matter.

"Good Morning Ms. Davis, I'm Dr. Salvatore" He smiled sticking his hand out for her to shake. She took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Dr. Salvatore" Brooke smiled trying her best not to flirt with her gorgeous doctor. Dr. Salvatore released her hand and looked at Haley.

"You must be the Father?" He teased causing Haley to blush.

"Haley, the friend." Haley smiled. He sat down on his chair turning is back to them for a second. Brooke looked at Haley and pretended to fan herself. Haley laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So Ms. Davis we're just going to do an ultrasound, and you said you were having morning sickness, am i correct?" Dr. Salvatore said standing up putting gloves on.

"That's correct and I've been kind of light headed as well" Brooke explained to him. He nodded and pulled over the machine.

"Have you been to worked up lately?" He asked taking his seat again beside Brooke.

"Yes, well i'm a cheerleader so it comes with the territory" Brooke smiled.

"Well Ms. Davis no more cheerleading. You can't get to worked up" He stated turning off the lights and turning on the machine. He covered Brooke's legs with a small blanket before pulling up her hospital gown to reveal her stomach. Brooke knew she would have to give up cheerleading, she would just have to hand the team to Racheal. She knew Racheal would win the Ravens a trophy. "This is going to a little cold" He said as he applied some gel over Brooke's stomach. He then grabbed something and started moving it around her stomach. The sound of light pitter patter filled the room. "Let's find the baby. That sound you hear is your baby's heart beat" It was music to Brooke's ears it was so beautiful. Her baby had an heart beat it was actually there. "And here's your baby" Dr. Salvatore said pointing to the small baby on the screen. Tears starting building up in her eyes when she seen the baby on the screen. Her baby was so small it looked so fragile. At that moment, in that doctor's office Brooke decided she was going to keep her baby. She made a promise to herself and her unborn child she would be the best mother she could be.


	6. Father Issues

After Dr. Salvatore gave Brooke the prescription for prenatual vitamins and the baby's first picture, he said the baby was perfectly healthy and she was at 12 weeks along. She couldn't believe all this time there was a baby growing inside of her and she had no idea. From being 12 weeks along she would have had gotten pregnant during the summer. Her and Haley did the math as Brooke got dressed. Haley said she would have had to have gotten pregnant during the beach party that Brooke did not remember. That just made things harder, maybe if she tried hard enough she would be able to remember something from that night. She asked Haley if she remember what was going on that night as she remember was talking to Nathan about their divorce. She told Brooke she lost her after fifteen minutes of being there. So Haley was no help at all. Brooke thanked Dr. Salvatore before going back into the waiting room for Peyton. Peyton was still reading the magazine she was reading before.

"Come on P. Sawyer, we have things that need to be done." Brooke said grabbing Peyton's attention. Peyton stood up from her seat following Haley and Brooke out the door.

"what did the doctor say?" Peyton asked trying to catch up with them.

"My baby is perfectly healthy, and I'm 12 weeks along. I can't believe I'm not showing yet, well i'm kind of relieve about it actually." Brooke told her as they made there way to the car. Brooke pulled the ultrasound photo out of her purse showing Peyton. "Isn't my baby stunning?"

Peyton took the photo from Brooke looking at the tiny infant. She gave Brooke a huge smile. "Your baby? So your keeping him or her?" Peyton asked, Brooke hadn't told neither of them about her wanting to keep it yet.

"Yes I Brooke Davis am having a baby" Brooke smiled clapping her hands in excitement.

"Good for you Brooke, You're going to make a great mom" Haley stated

"She's going to make a kick ass mom" Peyton laughed handing the ultra sound photo back to Brooke.

"And this kid is going to have two of the greatest aunts ever" Brooke smiled. They all climbed into the car. Brooke in front, Peyton driving, and Haley sitting in the back.

"He or she sure is. Now we have to discuss the baby's father" Peyton said starting her engine.

"I know, I know" Brooke moaned hiding her face in her hands. Brooke really needed to stop drinking, know she had too. It felt good to be responsible for a life, but alot of pressure. The only thing she can remember from the night was showing up.

Flashback

"Come on Haley were going to be late" Brooke whined in the passenger seat of Haley's car.

"Brooke stop whining were almost there" Haley said pulling the car onto the beach. Haley put the car in park and killed the engine. Brooke quickly got out fixing her mini skirt and bikini top. Brooke loved the usual beach bombfire. Hot guys in there trunks flirting with her, fun. She waited for Haley to get out before they walked together to the party. There was atleast 100 people crowding the fire. The music was so loud and pumping. Brooke started swaying her hips as they moved closer.

"Let's get Future Ex-Tutor wife a drink" Brooke teased moving to the keg. She grabbed two cups filling them to the top. She handed on to Haley before sipping on hers. She looked down at Haley who was searching the beach. Surely looking for her husband.

"Stop looking for Nathan" Brooke groaned to Haley.

"I'm not looking for Nathan" Haley snapped before rolling her eyes and walking off.

Brooke mocked her before chugging the rest of her drink. She refilled her cup then moved into the dancing people. She moved closer to the dancing. A hot well toned blonde moved closer to her. She smirked at him before chugging her cup. She tossed the cup into her fire turning to the blonde. He placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to his body. She placed her arms around his neck rubbing her lower body against his. "What's your name?" Brooke asked in her husky voice.

"Evan, yours?" he asked moving his hands down her sides. His fingertips ran up her outer thighs.

"Brooke." She whispered against his earlob. She felt somebody grab the back of her arm pulling her away. They spun her around to face a small blonde hair girl.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" She yelled at Brooke. Brooke yanked her arm from the girl's hands.

"Dancing." Brooke snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"Well look whore, he has a girlfriend so back off" The girl yelled. Brooke pulled back her hand to punch the girl. A hand caught her arm before she could. She felt an arm go around waist pulling her away from the girl. They carried her away as Brooke spat curses at the blonde bitch.

"I don't think so, Davis" Nathan said letting her go. She turned around crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't going to hurt her... Much" Brooke pouted stomping her foot.

"Control your temper, woman" Nathan teased tapping Brooke on the forehead. He walked away disappearing into the crowd. Brooke wanted to follow and yet him have a piece of her mind but decided to get another drink instead. She walked over to the keg getting another drink. She looked around for some place to sit but all the seats were taken. She came across Tim sitting in a lawn chair.

"Hey Brooke you can always sit on my lap" Tim smiled patting his lap. Brooke rolled her eyes moving past him. She circled around twice before coming back to Tim. Her legs were becoming weak and she wanted to sit down for at least five minutes. She looked at Tim who was still smiling at her. All she would have to do is sit there for five minutes then she could get up.

She held up and finger towards Tim. "Touch any part of me I'll chop your unused product in your pants, Understood?" Brooke growled. Tim grinned and nodded as Brooke sat down in his lap. He was never going to get over this Brooke thought to herself.

End of Flashback

Brooke started sobbing and choking on tears as they drove back to school. Haley and Peyton didn't understand what was going on. One second Brooke was talking about the last thing she remember then the next she was bursting out into tears.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Haley asked leaning up in the seat to comfort her friend. Brooke mumbled something but neither of them could hear it because of her tears. "Brooke will you please breath and repeat that?"

"I-I-I a-am a hor-rr-ible m-othe-r" Brooke bellowed trying to hold back her tears. The way she was crying paniced Peyton.

"How are you a horrible mother?" Peyton asked trying her best to keep her eyes on the road and Brooke.

"I cursed my child" Brooke whimpered looking at the girls in her puffy eyes.

"How did you curse your child?" Haley asked wiping her tears from Brooke's cheeks.

"I cursed my baby with the blood of Tim!" Brooke sobbed covering her face with her hands again.

"Tim?" Peyton and Haley asked in a yell. It caused Brooke to sob even worse.

"No it can't be Tim, I remember you slapping him out of the chair after he tried to grab your ass" Peyton stated trying hard not to laugh as Brooke's reaction. Everyone would probably cry if they were to become pregnant by Tim.

"Yeah he started hitting on Racheal after that. So there's no way it's Tim." Haley said trying to hide her laugh as well.

"Plus even if you were drunk, there is no way in hell you would let Tim touch you" Peyton stated. Brooke looked over at them sniffling.

"Are you two sure?" Brooke hick upped looking over at her friends. She would probably go crazy if it was Tim.

"Yes 100%!" Haley gave Brooke a reassuring smile hoping to have stopped Brooke's freak out. Even though she couldn't blame her for freaking out like she did.

"Okay if you say so" she sniffled wiping her tears from her face just as the pulled into the parking lot of school. Brooke tried her best to fix her make up and wipe any trace of the tears from her face. "Okay so I'm just going to tell everyone it was a stomach bug. I don't know anyone knowing before I tell Lucas, Please do not tell anyone" Brooke explained as she looked from Peyton to Haley. They both nodded before all three climbed out of the car. Brooke held her head high as she walked out into the halls. Everyone was in third period so they made great time.

After visting the office, all three went there separate ways. Brooke headed to history after stopping by her locker for her history book. She walked in just as the teacher was handing out a pop quiz. _Why couldn't the doctor's appointment have lastest longer?_ Brooke asked her self as she smiled at the teacher and took her seat behind Bevin. She quickly grabbed her pen and started on the test. Her mind was somewhere else as she took the quiz. She kept trying to remember as much as possible of the party. The last thing she remembered was Tim. She almost gagged at the thought of Tim fathering her child. And just to make matters worse he was sitting beside her talking to Bevin about the party tomorrow night after the game. She wasn't going to be able to attend that game as a cheerleader. She poked Bevin with her pen drawing her attention.

"What's up, Brooke?" Bevin asked looking over her shoulder at Brooke.

"I won't be able to attend tomorrow's game, so i'm going to leave the team to Racheal, tell her next time you talk to her. Okay?" Brooke whispered trying her best not to draw attention of the teacher. Bevin turned around in her chair completely looking at Brooke in shock.

"What do you mean? Are you quitting cheerleading?" Bevin asked loudly drawing attention from the students around them.

"Geez, Bev can you be any louder. No I'm not quitting the team. Just tell Racheal what i told you" Brooke sighed looking back down at her test.

"Fine" Bevin whispered. Brooke didn't need to look up to know she had turned back around. Brooke finished her quiz before raising her hand.

"Yes Ms. Davis?"

"May i be excused? I really need to use the restroom." Brooke smiled. She wasn't lying either she really had to pee. The teacher held up the hallpass telling her it was okay. Brooke grabbed her purse and hurried out of the room grabbing the hallpass on her way out. She rushed through the hall making to the bathroom in record time. She quickly peed then washed her hands before heading out. On her way back she almost ran over another student. She looked up to see none other then the one person she wanted to avoid, Lucas Scott.

"Hey pretty girl, why the rush?" Lucas smiled moving Brooke's bangs away from her forehead. Brooke didn't know why but that simple gesture made her body catch on fire. Desire washed over her body causing her to take a step back. _Damn hormones can't control yourselves!_ She looked at Lucas body imagining things he use to do with that body. She could easily push him into the girl's bathroom and let him remind her. She wanted so badly to feel his hands over her body and touching every inch of her. She shook her head no and looked back up a very confused Lucas.

"Why aren't you in class?" he asked her. His blue eyes pouring into hers.

"Went to bathroom. It was great talking to you Luke but i have to go I've been gone for way to long, Bye" Brooke said quickly before rushing back to class. One thing was for sure is she needed to stay away from that boy until her hormones were under control or this situation is going to get much worse.


	7. Fighting Hormones

It was now lunch time as Brooke looked around the courtyard for any sign of Lucas. She didn't see him anywhere so she rushed to the table where Nathan, Peyton, and Haley were seated. She sat across from Haley and beside Nathan. Nathan instantly pushed over her usual orange gatorade.

"Thank you" Brooke smiled twisting the cap off and taking a sip.

"How'd the doctors appointment go?" Nathan asked her causing her to freeze. She looked over at Haley with a glare. Haley seen the look and shook her head no. She answered the question that was unspoken.

"Fine just had a stomach bug is all, but it should be gone soon enough" Brooke answered. She heard Peyton mumbled something about in 7 months recieving a glare from Brooke.

"That's good at least it wasn't anything serious." he shrugged but stop when he send Brooke's glare. "what's going on?"

Brooke stopped her glare and looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the glare. It's the 'shut up or you're dead' glare. So will somebody please tell what the hell is going on here?" he looked around the table waiting for somebody to answer his question. Brooke opened her mouth to answer his question but haley beat him to it.

"Brooke has a hot doctor, and Peyton keeps calling Brooke a home wrecker that's all" Haley lied. Brooke let out a sigh of relief silently thanking Haley. It was very good lie, it made Brooke very proud of Tutor Girl.

"Oh" Was all Nathan said before going back to his lunch. Brooke kept her guard up for Lucas waiting for him to come over. She turned her head just enough to smell Nathan's cologne. It smelt amazing making her scoot alittle closer to get a better whiff. He moved a little to reach for something across the table brushing his arm against Brooke's. Such a simple touch yet, Brooke found herself being washed over in desire once again. Her body was crying out for attention right now. All she knew was she wanted to be touched and she wanted to be touched now. His smell was causing it to spin out of control even worse. She walked to grab Nathan by the collar and let him have his way with her right then and there. She pushed herself up from the table getting questionable looks from everyone. She moved down the bench more before taking her seat back. She gave them all a smile before she started eating her lunch. All she had to do was stay away from both Scotts and maybe she'd be able to not complicate this situation even more. She just didn't understand how badly Scotts were driving her up the wall with desire. Maybe it was because she had already had sex with both of them a long long time ago and her body knew their touches. Or maybe it was just because she hadn't had sex in so long her body was screaming out to anyone. She decided to put it to the test. She pushed herself up from the table and walked over to the one person she knew he body would never scream out to. Tim. She didn't say anything as grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip. That spot would usually drive her crazy but it did nothing. She gave Tim back his hand before returning back to the table. So it was just certian people her body wanted and needed.

"What was all that about?" Haley asked pointing from Tim to Brooke.

"Nothing a little experiment." Brooke responded trying her best not to touch any part of Nathan or smell his cologne again.

"What on earth would you need to experiment on Tim?" Peyton asked from her spot down the table.

"I'll explain later." Brooke shrugged before taking a bite of her cookie.

"Oh hey there's Lucas. Lucas over here" Haley yelled waving her hands. Brooke froze wanting to jump across the table and kill Haley. She turned him walked over.

"Hey Guys" Lucas said Brooke turned around and gave him smile. "Mind if i sit here?" he asked motioning towards the seat next to her. She didn't want to be rude or act weird. Lucas would always sit beside her at lunch, so she nodded yes moving alittle closer to Nathan. Lucas took the seat bumping elbows with her causing her to rub her arm with Nathan's. _So this is hell _Brooke thought to herself. Here she was sitting beside not one but two Scotts when her body wanted nothing but Scott.

"So Lucas ready for the game tomorrow?" Haley asked looking at him.

"Yeah why?" he answered her question with another question.

"I don't it's just a very important game that's all, I was just curious." Haley shrugged before returning to her food.

"Well i think we are going to kick ass." Nathan smirked looking over at Lucas. _Oh god not that please not that._ Brooke thought to herself trying to fight her hormones. Apparently her unborn child wanted her to get laid.

"Of course Brother" Lucas smiled causing Brooke to take a deep breathe. She was about to fly off the rails.

"Well we'll be cheering you on!" Haley laughed looking at Brooke. "Won't we Brooke?" Everyone turned to Brooke waiting for her to answer.

"Actually Racheal will be filling my spot tomorrow, Doctor's orders remember Haley" she narrowed her eyes at Haley. Haley gave a sheepish smile before turning her attention away from Brooke.

"Oh right i forgot you had the doctor's appointment. How'd that go?" Lucas asked.

"It went fine just a stomach" she paused mid sentence when Lucas's leg brushed against hers. "Bug" she breathed out quickly pulling her leg away from Lucas.

"Brooke You okay? You're acting really weird." Peyton said as she searched Brooke's face.

"Yeah I'm great" Brooke lied holding her breath. She felt really hot like she had been on a 10 mile jog but other then that yeah she was great. She grabbed her gatorade gulping some of it down.

"You sure? You have been acting weird." Lucas stated looking down at her. She nodded at him before turning her attention to her plate. She couldn't eat right now all she could focus on was how Lucas leg would bump hers, or Nathan's arm brushing hers.

"Damn you Scotts" Brooke mumbled to herself. She placed her hands in her lap for safe measures. She looked up for a brief moment to caught Haley watching her. "Hormones" She mouthed tilting her head towards Lucas. She didn't think it be right for her to explain to Haley how she wanted to rip her ex husband's clothes off. Haley started laughing and leaned over to Peyton whispering something in her ear. It caused Peyton to laugh as well.

"And what is so funny?" Lucas asked them. They both shook their heads.

"Nothing" Haley giggled eyeing Brooke.

"We are definitly missing something" Nathan stated looking from Haley to Peyton to Brooke.

"I agree" Lucas said studying the girls. Brooke pushed herself up from the table not being able to take the boys any longer. She grabbed her gatorade and books.

"Well see you guys later. I have so go, uh, somewhere" She smiled. "Thanks for the gatorade" she leaned down and kissed Nathan on the cheek. "And thanks for everything" She leaned down and kissed Lucas on the cheek. "And Screw both of you" She stuck her tongue out to both Haley and Peyton. She walked away with her books pressed firmly to her chest. She had to do something about her hormones so she kissed them both on the cheek. It wasn't to much to send her over the top. Her body wanted to touch them so she let it touch them. She walked out of the courtyard back into the halls to find Racheal leaning against her locker.

Brooke let out a sigh and moved closer to Racheal.

"Hey slut" Racheal said pushing herself off Brooke's locker.

"Hey bitch" Brooke smirked moving past her to get inside her locker.

"So what's this about you wanting me to take over the team for the game tonight?" Racheal asked leaning against the locker to Brooke's right.

"I can't cheer, doctor's orders, and well you can do it just fine. So i thought what the hell." Brooke casually shrugged trading her history book for her chemistry one. She looked over at Racheal who looked unconvinced. "I'm not lying Racheal"

"Didn't say you were. I just think it's weird how a doctor would tell somebody they couldn't cheer anymore. What are you knocked up?" Racheal looked over Brooke's body. Brooke gasped and slammed her locker turning towards Racheal.

"No I just have a stomach bug. It's none of your business anyways do you want the team tomorrow or not?" Brooke snapped narrowing her eyes at the red head.

"Fine whatever you say. Yeah I'll take the team tomorrow" Racheal said moving past her down the hall. "Oh and Brooke?" Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to Racheal. "Good luck with the stomach bug" Racheal said as she pretended to rock a baby in her arms. Brooke rolled her eyes and started towards class.

After the day was over Peytone gave Brooke a ride home. She asked Brooke if she needed to stay but Brooke told her to go home. As Brooke entered the apartment she tossed her keys and purse onto the couch making her way to the fridge. She grabbed the bowl of cool whip then a spoon and headed to her couch. She turned on the How I Met Your Mother rerun and sat down. All she wanted was to relax for the rest of the day and not have to worry. Yet worry was boiling over today. Her mind keep worrying off to the baby. How can she have a baby in her that's half and half somebody else and not know who that somebody was? It left weird to have a part of somebody inside you who doesn't know. Maybe it was best if she didn't find the father of her baby. After all it was her baby. She ate all the cool whip moving onto some rocky road ice cream. As she sat down on the couch, her phone started to ring. She leaned over grabbing her phone from her purse. It was Lucas who was calling. _Probably about the date._ She flipped the phone open putting it to her ear.

"Hey Luke" she said.

"Hey So you never answered my question about that dinner after the game tomorrow?" Brooke knew it was about that. She didn't want to be alone with Lucas when her hormones were driving her up the wall. Plus slowly getting rid of the nausea. She only help sick once today and that was after lunch.

"I don't know Luke. I don't think it be a good idea for us to go on a date." Brooke explained sticking a mouth full of ice cream into her mouth. She heard Lucas moving around on the other line.

"Brooke, give it a chance. Please say yes" Lucas begged at her. She had to think of her pregnancy. She would not go on a date with anyone even Lucas until she had figured out the pregnancy issue.

"Lucas, listen give me more time. We have a great friendship going right now. I don't want to jeopradize with us going on a date. Look how about after the game we all go out for pizza or something." Brooke really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Everyone's going to the party tomorrow night. How about we go to the party together? I can pick up after the games over. Are you even going to the game?" Brooke wasn't cheerleading so she had no need to go to the game but she would be there cheering on her friends from the bleachers.

"Yeah I'm going but i won't be on the sidelines" Brooke joked taking another bite of ice cream. Ice cream could put anyone in a better mood. It always put her in a better mood.

"Okay So i'll see you there, Bye Pretty Girl" Lucas told her. Brooke just knew he was smiling. She still hadn't figured out what he was up to yet. Sooner or Later she would have to find out.

"Good bye Lucas" Brooke smiled pressing the end button. That night she sat there watching reruns and eating ice cream thinking about what the next 7 monthes were going to bring other then her baby.


	8. After Party

Brooke was sitting infront of her mirror applying the little Blue R to her cheek. It was game night and she had promised everyone she would come even if she couldn't cheer on the side lines, she was still going to cheer from the stands. She was dressed in her cheer top with jogging pants on the bottom. Her cheer uniform was the other thing she own that was black and blue plus it read Ravens so it was perfect. She pulled her hair up in a curly ponytail. School was much easier today then yesterday, she had sat between Haley and Peyton instead of the boys. The day went by fast, she was just hoping tonight would be to. She had already planned on leaving the party kind of early. There was no point in going to a party you couldn't drink at. And she didn't want people asking her why the towns party girl wasn't drinking. So first chance she gets she's hauling her ass. She heard somebody knocking on her door.

"Coming!" Brooke yelled slipping her sneakers on and heading towards the door. She grabbed her cellphone off the table putting into her pocket. She answered the door opening to reveal Peyton in her cheer uniform.

" We have a problem" Peyton said.

Brooke charged straight into the gym with Peyton following. She looked around for the red headed bitch. She saw her standing there by Nathan talking to him. Brooke's blood was boiling when she saw her. Brooke quickly walked over there grabbing Racheal by the arm turning her around.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth before I shut it for you" Brooke hissed to Racheal.

"You better remove your hand from my shoulder or I'll remove it for you" Racheal growled slapping Brooke's hand from her shoulder. Brooke step foward moving closer to Racheal. They were toe to toe only inches apart.

"How about you stop telling MY team lies!" Brooke yelled. Racheal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have told them nothing but the truth, how there captain is a knocked up-" Racheal was cut off by Brooke punching her square in the eye. Peyton and Nathan grabbed Brooke pulling her away from Racheal. Brooke was drawing attention from all the people around her and Racheal.

"I warned you!" Brooke spat fighting against Peyton and Nathan's grips. They pulled her out of the gym as she cursed the whole way out.

"What the fuck, Brooke?" Nathan asked sitting her down.

"She was odviously disrespecting me! I will not have her talk to me that way. I gave her my team and she still talks shit about me. No that is not happening" Brooke barked.

"Brooke you can't be fighting people, for god sake's what would you have done if she would have hit you back?" Peyton said grabbing Brooke by the shoulders shaking her.

"She wouldn't have!" Brooke argued slapping her arms away.

"What the fuck is going on?" Nathan yelled drawing both the girls attention.

"Brooke's Pregnant!" Peyton answered. Brooke turned to Peyton narrowing her eyes at her. Peyton looked at her. "I'm sorry he has the right to know"

"But it's my business to tell!" Brooke screamed.

"Wait Brooke your pregnant?" Nathan asked stepping between Peyton and Brooke. Brooke nodded. He gave her a smile and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations." Brooke hugged him back but pulled away because of her hormones.

"Yeah apparently my whole team knows now, by Monday all Tree Hill" Brooke joked looking up at Nathan. "But oh well at least I'm happy"

"Wait who's the father?" Nathan asked looking back at Peyton then back to Brooke. Yes the question of a life time. She didn't even know the answer to that one.

"Actually I have no idea." it sounded terrible coming out of her mouth even if it was the truth.

"How do you not know?" Nathan looked confused, hell even Brooke was confused.

"She doesn't remember who she had sex with. It was the night of the bombfire on the beach. We've done the Math who ever she had sex with that night is the baby's father" Peyton explained stepping around Nathan.

"Oh" was all Nathan said as Brooke nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but Whitney came outside telling him to get inside.

"I'll talk to you later" Nathan said before jogging off inside the gym.

"Thanks so much for telling him!" Brooke said sarcastically to Peytone before walking back into the gym. The game was starting and Brooke searched gym for Lucas. She seen him standing by Nathan in the line. She gave him a wave before walking up the bleachers to take her seat. Racheal walked by with ice held to her eye. She gave Brooke the middle finger before going over to the squad. Brooke rolled her eyes and continued to watch the game.

The Ravens were ahead by 29 and it was half time. Brooke couldn't wait to see what Racheal had in plan. She stood up with the crowd and started clapping at Mouth announced the cheerleaders. All the basket ball players were sitting on the benches walking the as the cheerleaders came onto the gym. Brooke wanted nothing much then to be out there tonight. Brooke watched at the cheerleaders did her routine. She clapped and yelled from the bleachers. "You go girls!" Brooke cheered pointing at Haley and Peyton. They waved up at her in the bleachers before walking back over to the sidelines. The game continued with the finally point being scored by Lucas Scott. The Ravens had won. Brooke jumped from the bleachers running to Lucas. He pulled her into and hug spinning her around.

"Finally point, You did amazing" She smiled holding on tight.

"I know you were great too." he put her back on the ground.

"I wasn't even on the floor, I cheered from the bleachers" Brooke pouted. He tapped the end of her nose causing her to smile.

"You still did an awesome job" He teased wrapping his arm around her. Brooke just ignored her hormones trying to enjoy the moment. He walked her outside of the boy's locker rooms. "I'll be right back meet you in the parking lot" He kissed her forehead before walking inside. She smiled and placed her hand over her heart. She walked across the gym to the exit. Haley and Peyton ran up to her walking with her.

"You told Nathan?" Haley asked her still out of breathe from cheering.

"No Peyton did." Brooke stated pointing at Peyton.

"It was pretty odvious when we were fighting outside, he would figured it out anyways." Peyton shrugged.

"And if he tells Lucas?" Haley questioned Peyton.

"Well he won't Nathan doesn't tell people's business to other" Peyton stated "You should know that, you were married to him!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Just because I was married to him does not mean Nathan won't tell anyone. You're making no sense" Haley argued. Brooke couldn't let this arguing go on it was pointless.

"Both of you shut up, I trust Nathan, he won't say anything" Brooke yelled grabbing their attention. "Now I'll see you two at the party."

"Fine, who are you riding with?" Haley asked looking around for Brooke's car.

"I'm riding with Lucas." Haley gave Brooke a questioning look. "Look me and Lucas are just friends. For god's sake, I'm pregnant i am not getting into anything that will confuse my life anymore." Brooke explained holding her hands up telling them not to bother the situation.

"Alright but be careful. Make sure you do not to drink!" Haley demanded before her and Peyton walked to Peyton's car. Brooke leaned against the wall waiting for Lucas to come out. He came out five minutes after the girls left. He was dressed for the party and freshly showered.

"Ready?" Brooke asked pushing herself from wall.

"Yep, come on let's go" She followed him to his car crawling across his seat to get to hers. They made it to the party just as Haley and Peyton who weren't in their cheerleading outfits anymore. Brooke waved at them as she climbed out of Lucas car. Lucas came around linking arms with Brooke leading her inside the house. Brooke wished she had time to change before the party but it didn't matter she wasn't staying long.

"Let me get you something to drink, what do you want?" Lucas asked her over the loud music.

"Anything" She smiled watching as he left her standing there. She wouldn't be drinking it but it could be used for looks. Hopefully nobody will bother her about what happened between her and Racheal. She looked around the party before slipping out the back door. The house was right on the beach like the usual parties were. She walked out on to the beach slipping off her shoes and socks. After rolling up her pants, she walked closer to the water. The water was chilly splashing against her legs. She wonder how her baby was going to grow up. Would he be wild like his mother? Or would she be a bookworm like Haley? Maybe he or she would be artistic like Peyton and love books like Lucas. She just hoped she could love her son or daughter like her parents never loved her. This baby will have so much love from her, she knew that much. Unlike her parents she is always going to be around for him or her. Would he or she take after her or their father? Would she give birth to a strangers face? She heard footsteps approach from behind her. It was surely Lucas coming to give her the drink.

"I love the beach at night" Lucas whispered walking up behind her. She nodded still watching the waves crash against her feet. "I have your drink" She turned to face him giving him a smile. He handed her the plastic cup of liquid. She brought it up to her nose smelling it. It was beer probably from the keg. She pretended to take a sip.

"Thank you" She smiled showing off her dimples. Lucas took a step closer rubbing her cheek with the back of his knuckles. It sent chills down her spine, making goosebumps appear on her skin. He leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was quick yet tender. She needed more. She dropped the drink at her feet moving her hands around Lucas neck. She pulled him closer until his lips crashed on hers. It wasn't gentle like the other one. She deeped the kiss parting her lips for him. He took control pulling them down. He was sitting on the sand with her straddling him. His hands were on her back pulling her closer. She broke the kiss to breathe as he kissed down her jaw line, then neck. She let out a soft moan and pulled his lips back to hers. She needed this so much but she had to stop it wasn't right. This time when she broke the kiss, she pulled away.

"No we can't I'm sorry Lucas, we can't" Brooke said trying to catch her breath. She pushed away from him getting to her feet. Quickly, she grabbed her shoes and socks from the sand.

"Wait!" Lucas yelled from behind her. But she didn't dare turn back. She needed to find Haley or Peyton and leave. A hand grabbed Brooke's arm pulling her around to face him. "What's wrong? We didn't do anything wrong. It was only a kiss. Brooke, I'm sorry" Lucas pleaded trying to get her to face him. She couldn't face him right now, she was on a mission to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"No Lucas just leave me alone" Brooke yelled pulling her arm from his and sprinting towards the house. She could hear Lucas calling her name but she didn't dare turn back. She ducked into the house making her way through the crowd. She shoved people out of the way as she yelled Peyton and Haley's names. She ran out into the driveway looking for Peyton's car but it was no longer there.

"Great!" she yelled sitting down on the ground to put her shoes back on. She put her shoes back on kicking the gravel. She was now abandoned at a party. Her friends had left her. She picked herself up from the ground moving around to sit on the hood of the nearst car. She would just wait for one of her friends to leave and she will just grab a ride back with somebody. The sound of smashing gravel brought Brooke's attention to the figure moving closer to her. As they got closer Brooke let out groan when she noticed who it was.

"Well, Well, Well"


	9. The Truth

"No not you" Brooke groaned covering her eyes with her hands. _Please let this all be a horrible dream_ Brooke begged herself. Any time she would wake up and this whole night will be just one bad dream.

"Yes, me." She heard him say, causing her to roll her eyes. She looked up to see him grinning from ear to ear. It was suppose to be charming, yet it wasn't. She wanted to slap it off his face as hard as possible. Yet he deserve much worse.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Go back to preying on innocent married women" Brook spat standing up from the car. She started down the driveway walking away from him.

"Woah, Chris Keller does not prey on married women" he was now walking behind her. _Yes now you are preying on pregnant women _Brooke thought to herself. She could put up with anyone right now but Chris Keller. He was like a male Racheal but much more annoying and way more self obsessed.

"No, Chris Keller just talks in the third person like a creep." Brooke stated. "And you so do, remember Haley Scott, well now Haley James thanks to Chris Keller"

"That, was not my fault" he smiled grabbing Brooke's attention. She turn on her heel stopping to face him. He almost ran into her.

"Yes that was your fault. What are you even doing here?" Brooke asked motioning around her.

"I got invited, so i came. Chris Keller loves a good party" Brooke rolled her eyes and took a step closer using her pointer finger she poked him in the chest as she spoke.

"No Chris Keller loves ruining people's marriages and kidnapping high school students. Chris Keller needs to leave me alone before I kick his ass" Brooke hissed narrowing her eyes at him.

He puts his hands up in surrender taking a step away before she could poke him again. "You're the one to talk" he grinned before turning around and walking back to the house. _What's that suppose to mean?_ Brooke asked herself. She didn't dwell on it though. She could never believe a word he said. Instead of chasing him down for him clarify that, she pulled out her cell calling Haley. Haley answered after two rings.

"Where are you two? Y'all left me here!" Brooke looked around for any sign of Lucas. Hoping he didn't just see her talking to Chris Keller. And for Chris's sake she hoped he didn't go into that party to face Nathan. Well secretly she hoped he would get his ass kicked.

"Sorry, we only lelt for five minutes Bevin spilt alchol all over Peyton. She wanted to change" Haley explained. Brooke moved farther down the driveway. She would just have them pick her up there. Haley and Chris at the same place right now would not be a good idea.

"Ok well will one of you come pick me up at the end of the driveway. I advise Peyton and you stay there." She heard some shuffling in the phone before Haley was finally back.

"Sorry dropped the phone, Actually we're on our way back now I think we see you" Brooke turned to see two headlights and hung up the phone waving the girls down. They stopped on the driverside. Peyton rolled down her window.

"Hey baby how much?" Peyton joked giving Brooke a wink.

"More then you can afford" Brooke laughed walking around to get in by Haley. Haley was now sitting in the middle.

"Okay let's go now!" Brooke smiled at them. They both nodded before pulling back onto the road. The ride was silent, driving Brooke crazy. She had to say something. "So Haley, Chris Keller's back." Brooke casually said. Both Haley and Peyton snapped their head towards her.

"What?" Haley and Peyton asked in a scream. _Yep that broke the silence._ Peyton had turned her attention back to the road but was still listening.

"Well when you both ditched me earlier, I ran into him in the driveway. Apparently he was invited to the party." Brooke shrugged casually looking at the girls. Haley looked to be in shock and Peyton was looking at Haley from the corner of her eye.

"Did you invite him, Haley?" It was Peyton who asked getting a gasp from both girls. Brooke didn't think of that, maybe it was Haley who had invited Chris.

"No Peyton I did not invite Chris!" Haley snapped defensely. "Why in the hell would I invite him anywhere close to Nathan. I don't want to lose Nathan's friendship." Haley was now yelling. Brooke seen the look on Peyton's face. There was about to be a fight.

"I don't know maybe to make Nathan jealous so he will take you back. Because you never forgave him for leaving you." Peyton growled. Brooke knew she had to say something before it got to ugly and they say something they would later regret.

"Both of you just shut up!" Brooke screamed silenting both girls. "Jeez, Chris Keller is nothing to fight about, Sorry i brought it up" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window away from them. She heard Haley and Peyton apologize to each other making her smile. She loved how she could easy end a fight yet she couldn't end the battle in her own life. Everything is now complicated because she kissed Lucas back. Maybe if she would have just pushed away and said no it would be easier to handle. But no she had to deepen the kiss making things much worse. As soon as she could she would have to tell Lucas about her pregnancy before anyone else. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She didn't have to look at caller ID to know it was Lucas. She reached into her pocket pushing the reject button. She didn't want to talk to him until she had her shit together and figure out.

"I kissed Lucas tonight" Brooke spoke breaking the silence once again.

"What do you mean you kissed Lucas? Like peck or full on make out?" Peyton asked turning into the parking lot of Brooke's apartment.

"Full on make out." she sighed looking over at them. "What am i going to do, you guys? How am i going to tell Lucas I'm pregnant and don't know who the father is"

"I can tell him like i told Nathan" Peyton offered casually shrugging putting the car in park infront of the Brooke's apartment. She killed the car then turned to face Brooke and Haley.

"No" Haley jumped in looking at Peyton. She turned back to Brooke. "I can tell him and explain the whole situation"

"I think it be best if i tell him, Maybe i can talk him into lunch tomorrow and sit him down to explain the whole situation. If he loves me, he'll understand why i can't be with him" Haley and Peyton both nodded in agreement. "But i do have to tell my parents soon" Her parents were the last people she wanted to tell. Maybe because they really wouldn't care about being grandparents, or what if this changed everything.

"Also i think it would be best if i moved in with you. Plus i can't stand living at my parents anymore." Haley smiled patting Brooke on the shoulder.

"Fine, it would be nice to have somebody around incase something goes wrong, but you sleep on the couch" Brooke smiled opening the door and stepping out. She leaned down towards them. "See you tomorrow, roomie" She winked before stepping away.

Brooke stood at the top of the stairs watching Peyton and Haley pull away. She grabbed her spare key under the mat then unlocked her door. Her phone once again started vibrating, she silenced it again as she walked into the house. She locked the door back. Brooke took a quick shower before heading to bed for the night.

The next morning came faster and all at once. Brooke's phone rang, somebody was knocking on her door, and she forgot to turn off her alarm clock. She threw her arm over knocking the alarm on to the floor.

"Shit!" she groaned moving to grab her phone. She stood up from the bed unplugging the clock in one quick motion. She flipped the phone open with out looking at the caller ID.

"WHat?" Brooke yelled into the phone.

"Geez, did i wake you?" Peyton asked.

"One of three" Brooke said moving down the hall to stop the knocking.

"What's going on over there?"

"I don't know" Brooke unlocked there door to find Nathan holding two boxes stack on each other. Haley was standing behind him with her own box. "Well look who's here?" Brooke smiled

"Yes well these boxes are kind of heavy, Davis. Mind inviting us in, please" Nathan grinned. Brooke moved motioning for them to come it. "Thanks" Nathan walked in and placed the boxes on the bar.

"Who's there?" Peyton was still on then phone.

"Haley and Nathan. Apparently, she's moving in this morning." Brooke said as she watched Haley start unpacking the box she was carrying. Nathan had left to get more boxes.

"Oh well, I'm pulling up so i can help" Brooke didn't have time to answer as Peyton hung up. Brooke placed her phone on the couch moving to help Haley unpack.

"You might want to get dressed first" Haley suggested pointing to Brooke's outfit. Brooke was still dressed in her tank top and pajama shorts.

"Yeah maybe I should" Brooke agreed smiling at Haley. She walked back into the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Quickly, she changed into a some jeans and a different tank top. She brushed her hair before pulling into a ponytail.

"Come on Brooke, I don't know were to put anything" Haley yelled from outside the door. _I know where you can put everything _She smiled to herself as she opened the door.

"Anywhere, Is P. Sawyer here yet?" Brooke asked skipping to the opened box near the couch.

"Right here" Peyton walked into the door holding another box. It was label bathroom.

"Oh great, All my friends here to help!" Haley cheered clapping her hands.

"You're starting to sound like Brooke" Peyton teased laying the box down.

Brooke pretend to be offended placing her hand over her chest. "I do not sound like that" She stuck her tongue out before bouncing out the door to get herself a box. As she walked down the stairs she passed Nathan empty handed.

"Need some help getting something?" Brooke asked looking down at him.

"Yeah but not from you" Nathan stated looking up at her. She was standing on the step beneath him. She narrowed her eyes at him tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Why not me?" she questioned. She knew it was because she was a girl. And Nathan thought she wasn't strong enough to carry whatever it was. _He is so sexist_ she thought to herself.

He placed each of his hands on her shoulder. "Because pregnant women aren't suppose to be picking up things. I will not let you harm yourself or the baby." Brooke felt a tug in her chest. She quickly slapped his hands away before she felt anything else.

"I am perfectly capable of lifting a box." Brooke pouted. She was trying her best to give him the puppy dogs eyes. She stuck out her lower lip.

"You can pout all you want, still not happening" Nathan smirked tapping her on the end of the nose like a child. She slapped his hand away turning her pout in a full on glare.

"It's because I'm a woman, isn't it?" Brooke demanded.

"No i already told you why."

She shrugged and continued down the stairs but didn't make it far. Arms came out wrapping around her waist. It pulled her off her feet. "I don't think so, Davis" Nathan started carrying her back up the stairs as she kicked to get free. "Stop or I'll drop you. Think about the baby" Brooke couldn't believe he was playing the baby card. She stopped fighting letting her destiny take over. As they reentered the apartment, Nathan sat Brooke on the couch telling her to stay put. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted the whole time him and Peyton went to get whatever it was.

Brooke was still pouting on the couch as everyone finished unpacking. The only time she spoke is when Haley asked her where she wanted what and when Peyton asked her what she wanted for lunch. They decided to order some chinese. Peyton and Nathan threw themselves on the couch next to Brooke. They were both sweating and panting from having to carry all the boxes from downstairs. It was only 2 o'clock. Brooke moved farthest away from Nathan closer to Peyton. She was still mad at him for pulling the 'Think of the baby' card.

"Okay so chinese will be here any minute, does anyone want some water?" Haley asked walking over to the fridge. Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan arms shot up. Haley threw them each one before settling on the chair across from them. "Well the move is over and done" Brooke shot up from the couch. She was suppose to call Lucas about lunch. She had completely forgotten about it. Quickly she started digging through the couch for her phone.

"Brooke what are you looking for?" Peyton asked looking under her to see if she was sitting on something.

"My phone, I was suppose to call Lucas for lunch but never did." Brooke responded still digging threw the couch.

"I moved it on the counter after i almost sat on it" Haley pointed to the counter as she spoke. Brooke jumped over Nathan reaching for the phone. She flipped it open to find five missed calls all from Lucas. _Great_ Brooke pushed redial moving away from the counter to sit on the couch once again.

He answered after one ring.

"Hey Lucas" She could here him breathing but he did answer her. "Lucas, you okay?"

She heard him swallow and she started getting nervous. Something was definitly wrong. She was waiting for him to answer and when he did she froze.

"Are you pregnant?" She didn't answer, she couldn't she felt the tears weld up in her eyes and her throat was becoming really dry. All she knew was Lucas now knew about her pregnancy. When she didn't respond he repeated the question. "Brooke, are you pregnant?"

"Yes" it barely came out a whisper but she knew he heard it by the way his breath caught. She wanted to explain but he was already yelling.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known? Do you know who i had to find out by? Racheal, Brooke. Why the fuck would you tell Racheal and not me? Do i mean so little to you that you didn't think i needed to know? Speak for yourself!" he screaming at her. It broke her heart. The tears that were building up in her eyes were now running down her face. She knew he would hate her when he found out about the pregnancy. That was one reason she waited to tell him.

"I'm Sorry" she whimpered before pressing end. Peyton pulled her into a hug rubbing circles in her back.

"Brooke what happened?" Haley asked moving to her friend's side. Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton.

"Lucas hates me" Brooke cried clutching at her friend. She couldn't believe he yelled at her. What would he say when he found out she didn't even know who the father was? He would probably never speak to her again.

"I'm going to kick his ass" Nathan growled standing up from the couch.

"Nathan stop, you don't know what happened" Haley said grabbing Nathan by the arm pulling him down. Nathan nodded and sat down. Haley smiled at him before turning to look at Brooke.

"Tell us what happened?" Haley said placing her hand on Brooke's knee.

"That bitch Racheal told him, he said i didn't care about him enough to tell him. But you know how much Luke means to me. Now he's mad at me for not telling him. He's going to hate me when he finds out about the father issue." Brooke whimpered choking on tears.

"He won't hate you Brooke" Peyton whispered softy stroking Brooke's hair. Brooke always felt like a child when Peyton did that.

"Yes he will because I am a brainless whore" Brooke sobbed burying her face into Peyton's chest. Peyton grabbed her by the upper arms pulling Brooke back to face her.

"Do not ever say that again! You are not a brainless whore!" Peyton snapped furiously. Brooke disagreed but nodded her head anyways. "Now listen to me, you are going to charge out of here and go talk to Lucas." Brooke shook her head no but Peyton held up her hand to stop her. "yes you are. You are going to be the fierce Brooke Davis, Mother to be. You are going to go over there and explain to him what happened! Even if I have to drag your ass over there and make you talk to him" Peyton stood up pulling Brooke to her feet. "Now Go!"

Peyton was right, Brooke was fierce. One thing Brooke could handle was Lucas Scott. She was going to go over there and remind him who the hell she was. That she would not be talked to like that. Everything she has done is to protect him from hurt and how dare him accuse her of not caring enough for him. She wiped the tears from her face. After pulling on a sweater and some shoes she headed out the door.

Lucas stood no chance.


	10. Pains & The Decision

**_Look everyone who's review did not get posted, I'm sorry I'm new at this I love reviews but for some reason it did not show me your reviews. I came a cross them earlier this morning, so i apologize if you think I didn't read your reviews but I did. I don't know how to make them show up but i am going to try to fix it next time. & I'd appreciate it if you didn't get rude with me. Thank you. - Hannah Michelle._**

Brooke parked her car on the curve slamming the door as she got out. She charged up to the door of Luca's room. She pounded on the door with her fist not caring if Karen got mad.

"Lucas Scott, you better open this damn door before I bust it down" Brooke screamed making her hits harder. She stopped banging when she heard the door unlocking. The door opened to reveal a mad Lucas. Brooke wasn't fazed she honestly didn't care if he was mad at her or not. She pushed through him going inside. She turned on her heel glaring daggers at him He shut the door turning around to face her. He narrowed his eyes at her. She knew he was mad but she was madder.

"Brooke what are-" he was cut off by Brooke's yelling.

"No Lucas I'm the one going to talk not you. You are going to listen!" Brooke yelled pointing at him. He shut it mouth not saying another word waiting for her.

"How dare you accuse me of not caring enough about you. I care to much about you, that's the problem. My fear of losing you is the reason I didn't tell you, not because i didn't care. Now are you going to let me explain myself?" Brooke questioned. He looked over her his features softening as he nodded his head. She took a deep breath and continued. "Lucas I found out i was pregnant the day at the nurse's office. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell anyone because I have no clue who the father is. Apparently, I'm twelve weeks along, yet had no clue. You are the last person i wanted to explain this too. I knew you would probably hate me for it and I know you have every reason too. I played with your emotions and pushed you away but that doesn't mean, I don't love you! Because I do, I love you, Lucas and it's hard for me to say that out loud. We can't be together, right now. My life is so complicated at the moment that I don't know what's left from right but if you just give me some time, I swear it'll mean the world to me" Brooke was fighting the tears building up in her eyes.

She watched as a gentle smile crept across Lucas's lips. His hand came out and moved her bangs away from her forehead. He placed his hand on her cheek slowly stroking her face with his thumb. Brooke found herself leaning into his touch. He was always so gentle. "I understand , but i don't agree with you. I love you, you love me, why wait? Why can't we just be together now when it counts?"

Brooke stepped away from Lucas's touch. He didn't understand at all. This wasn't about them. This was about her baby. "Lucas" she whispered but he kept going on.

"Love is all we need right now. We don't need to waste time. It can be just me and you again" "Lucas stop!" Brooke screamed turning around in fustration. Lucas finally stopped talking.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked taking a step closer towards her. He went to touch her again and she yanked away. He put his hands back at his sides when he noticed she didn't want to be touched.

"You are pushing me, Lucas. I just said i needed time. It will never be just the two of us ever again. I am pregnant Lucas." Brooke said in a soft tone hoping to get through to him.

"But Brooke-" She held up her hand cutting him off.

"No Lucas, I'm sorry" Brooke stepped forward placing a kiss on his cheek before walking over to his door. She turned to look at him one more time with her hand on the door knob. Once again she was walking away from Lucas Scott. She whispered a good bye before opening the door and walking out on the porch. She wiped the tears from her face as she stepped down the stairs. All small amount of hope was rising her chest that Lucas would run out telling her sorry and telling her he'd wait for her forever if he had too, but he didn't. She made it to her car breaking down in tears. Clutching at her heart, she steady herself against the car with her free hand.

"Ouch" Brooke whispered filling something sharp shoot up her spine. Something was wrong. Her vision started getting fuzzy again. She started to panic clutching at her stomach. "Lucas!" Brooke cried looking back at the house. Her legs gave out and she crashed to the ground on her knees. "Lucas!" she screamed as she sharp pain came again. The only thing she was worried about was not herself yet her baby. Something was wrong with her baby. Tears were bursting from her eyes running down her cheeks in rivers. "Please Lucas HELP!" Brooke yelled but made the pain worse. She couldn't get over welmed. She heard the somebody running up.

"Oh God Brooke" It was Karen. She got to her knees wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong honey?" Karen asked trying to help Brooke to her feet.

"I don't know, something's wrong with the baby. I need to go to the hospital Karen it hurts" Brooke whimpered trying her best to work with Karen. She saw the shock on Karen's face when she said baby but this wasn't the time to explain.

"Okay where's your keys?" asked Karen as she steady Brooke on her feet. Brooke cried out in pain pointing to her car. "Let's get you in the car". She helped Brooke into the car before running to the other side to get in. "Just hang in there okay" Karen started the engine, kicking the car into drive pulling away from the curb.

Karen arrived at the hospital in six minutes, Brooke knew because she was counting. The pain was getting heavier but she could do nothing about it. She had seen in movies that when you were having a miscarriage you would be bleeding, right? Karen parked the car at the emergency entrance. She jumped out running around the car to help Brooke out. She pulled Brooke up from the seat rushing them into the exit.

"I need a doctor, now!" Karen yelled as she aproached the desk. "My daughter is pregnant and she's going through some pain." Karen said slamming her hand on the desk to get the nurse's attention. A blonde woman dressed in shrubs ran out from around the desk. She grabbed the nearest wheelchair pushing it towards them.

"Tell doctor Adams we need him right away!" She yelled at another nurse before helping Brooke into the wheelchair. "How far along are you?"

"12 to 13 weeks" Brooke choked on her words. The nurse nodded before wheeling her away between double doors, but she before she did. Brooke took one last look at Karen. There was fear and sorrow written all over her face. Even after Brooke and Lucas broke things off, Karen was like a mother to Brooke. When she told the doctors she was Brooke's mother, Brooke silently agreed. Not matter what Brooke knew Karen would never judge her and that was one reason she loved Karen. Brooke felt her eyes slowly shutting at they wheeled down the halls of the hospital. Slowly the darkness of her eyes lids took over.

When she woke the room was silent other than the beeping coming from the nearest machines. She tried to open her eyes but quickly shut them. The lights were too bright for her eyes. The pain was now gone, which she was thankful for. She opened her eyes blinking so they could adjust to the lights of the hospital room. She looked around the small room her eyes shooting the person laying in the chair with their head laying on her bed. It was Haley. Karen must have called her earlier. Brooke giggled when she seen the drool going down her cheek. Haley must have been here for awhile. She bent forward poking Haley on her cheek. Haley's eyes shot open scaring Brooke. Haley lifted her head looking at Brooke disbelief.

"Brooke, you awake!" Haley smiled moving closer to Brooke.

"I'm awake. What are you doing here?" Brooke asked. She didn't want to know anything about the baby. She was too scared to know if the baby was gone or not. If the baby was dead, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Karen called me, she will be right back. Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan are in the waiting room. The only way I am able to be in here is because we lied and said i was your sister. We were all so worried, Nathan punched Lucas in the waiting room last night. We all wanted to but he beat everyone to it. Peyton chewed him up tho. You've been out for awhile, we were afraid you wouldn't wake up. How you feeling?" Haley stood up from the chair then sat down on the bed next to Brooke. Brooke figured everyone would blame Lucas for her state, she did to some what. But it was nobody's fault but her own. She was here because she let herself get overwelmed. So she had been here for more the twelve hours. She looked over at the clock. It was 9:03 and from the sun coming thru the window she would say it was morning.

"I feel fine" Brooke sighed waiting for Haley to tell her something about the baby. But before Haley could, the door opened in came a doctor about 50 or 60. He was looking down at his chart as he entered. He looked up noticing his patient was awake he smiled.

"Good to see you awake Ms. Davis, your mother and sister were very worried." He smiled walking up the edge of the bed. "I am Dr. Adams, I'll be your doctor until further notice"

Brooke gave him a weak smile ready for what was coming next. She wasn't ready to hear it but she needed too.

"Ms. Davis, last night when you came in here your body was overwelmed. The pain you were feeling was your body telling you to calm down but the pain seemed to over welm you some more." he explained grabbing her chart from the bottom of the bed. "I know you are curious to know about the baby" she nodded her head gulping. "Your baby, Ms. Davis, is perfectly healthy." She let out the breath was holding in. She was so thankful nothing had harmed the baby. "But I advise you avoid anything stressful" She nodded in agreement. There was only one way to avoid stress around Tree Hill and that was to leave. The doctor patted her shoulder telling her she could leave when she was ready before leaving the room.

"You know that means staying away from school until you have the baby" Haley teased giving Brooke a light push. Brooke smiled looking at her friend. She knew what she had to do.

"Haley, can i borrow your phone for acouple minutes?" Brooke asked looking down at her own hands. She really didn't want to do what she was about to do but she had too. For the safety of her future child, she would have to suck up her pride.

"Yeah I'll give you privacy while I go tell everyone your awake" Haley handed Brooke the phone before leaving. Brooke dial the familiar number waiting for them to answer.

"Hello?" they said as the answered the phone.

"Hi, It's Brooke I need to talk to you"

Haley came back in when Brooke was finally off the phone. Behind her followed Karen and Peyton. She smiled when Peyton came in holding a suitcase.

"Don't worry I picked something not my taste" Peyton joked placing the suitcase on the chair. Brooke smiled opening her arms for hugs. Karen walked up giving Brooke a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay honey. But i think it's time to explain to me about the baby" Karen smiled pulling back from the hug letting Peyton hug Brooke.

"You gave me a scare, B. Davis. I am going to kick Lucas's ass!" Peyton whispered in Brooke's ear so Karen couldn't hear her. Brooke laughed pulling away from Peyton.

"I'm fine, and the baby is healthy." Brooke explained stepping off the bed. All the girls came to help her to but she put her hand telling them to stay away. "I am just fine, I can walk" They all nodded. Brooke grabbed Haley's phone from the nightstand tossing it to her. Haley caught it then put it in her pocket. "Thanks again" Brooke changed her clothes into the jogging pants and t shirt Peyton had brought her. "I'm ready to leave if you guys are" Brooke smiled moving past everyone towards the door.

"We are so ready, how about we go to the cafe and I'll make everyone some breakfast" Karen offered as the walked out the hospital room. Brooke thought it was a perfect idea. She would be able to tell everyone her news all at once. They walked out going to the desk so they could check Brooke out.

After all the paper work was filled out, they walked into the waiting. Brooke noticed Lucas's bruised eye and worried expression. He was sitting furthest away from Nathan who was looking at Lucas through narrowed eyes. Nathan wasn't trying to hide his anger at all. Nathan was the first to see Brooke. He stood up smiling at her. He walked over her then pulled her into his arms.

"It's good to see you awake, Davis" Nathan whispered softly into her ear. She wrapped her arms around squeezing him. He smelled amazing to her, she laid her head on his chest. She wanted to write his touch, smell, voice, and features into her memory.

"It's good to be awake." Brooke whispered.

He pulled away giving her a once over before asking if the baby was okay. Apparently Haley hadn't told the boys about the baby yet. Brooke told him the baby was perfectly fine and so was she. When he moved to grab the suitcase from Peyton, Brooke locked eyes with the other Scott. Lucas was now standing looking at her. She could see the guilt written all over his features. She gave him ressuring smile before turning away back to the group.

Brooke rode with Haley and Peyton back to the cafe where they met up with Nathan, Karen and Lucas. Karen made a big pot off coffee pouring everyone but Brooke a glass. She poured Brooke some orange juice telling her coffee was not good for pregnancy. They sat at the bar as Karen cooked them some pancakes and bacon. Brooke sipped on orange juice as everyone talked about something different. Karen waved Brooke to come into the back with her. Brooke hopped from the stool walking around the counter to Karen.

"Hey" Brooke smiled walking to stand by her.

"You've been really quiet since we left the hospital, do you have something on your mind?" Karen asked flipping the pancake on the skillet. Brooke wanted to tell her but decided it be best to tell the whole group at once.

"No not really. I guess I'm just alittle tired." Brooke lied Karen nodded as she put the last pancake onto the plate. Brooke grabbed the plate of bacon following Karen out. They placed the plates on the counter before handing each person a plate. Everyone dug in. After everyone was full they all sat in the chair talking about old days.

Brooke thought be the best time to tell everyone her news. She stood up from the table looking around at everyone. "I have to tell everyone something really important"

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley asked looking at her in confusion.

Brooke looked around the table at all her friends. She took a deep breathe before speaking.

"I'm leaving to California"


	11. Leaving

"What?" Peyton asked standing to her feet next to Brooke. Brooke looked at her then everyone else. Brooke knew she wouldn't take this news very well.

"I've made my decision, I am leaving. Victoria is hiring somebody to drive me to California, because I can't get on a plane. I have to go home to pack my bags, I don't know if i'll be coming back" Brooke explained Haley stood up now.

"Why are you leaving? You don't have to leave" Haley said.

"I have to stay about from stress, Tree Hill is nothing but stress. When i go to school Monday there is going to be alot of drama causing more stress. You said so yourself Haley the only way to stay away from stress is to wait to go back to school after I already had to baby, and I can't do that" Everyone turned to look at Haley. but Haley didn't take her eyes away from Brooke.

"I was kidding. You can't take that serious! You hate your parents, why would you want to go have your baby away from us, you true family!" Haley argued grabbed Brooke's arm. She knew Haley was just trying to keep Brooke from walking away.

"because I can't take it here. It's always heart break, betrayal, and misery!" Brooke yelled pulling away from Haley. Brooke took a breath calming herself. She did not need to get over welmed again. "See look at me now, I'm already didn't overwelmed. Just leave the situation alone." Brooke looked at everyone before continueing "All of you just leave it alone, my mind's made up" Brooke walked out of the cafe going back to her car. She knew none of them one understand but she had to leave. It was the only way.

Brooke was packing her suitcases, when Peyton walked into her bedroom.

"Don't" Brooke said as she walked passed her to the bathroom.

"I didn't say anything, just thought you wanted some help packing or something." Peyton explained crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. Brooke started throwing all her bathroom things into a pink bag.

"Well I've made up my mind, not even you could change it" Brooke sighed pushing her bag of make up into the bag. She zipped on the pink bag before walking out of the bathroom into her bedroom. She placed the bag near the dresser before walking over to her closet. Peyton followed her into the bedroom.

"I respect your choice, I don't understand your choice, but i respect it" Peyton said in a calm tone. Brooke walked out the closet with a pile of clothes in her hands. She placed clothes into an open suitcase on the bed. Brooke turned around to face Peyton.

"Thank you, P. Sawyer that means alot" Brooke smiled but stopped when she need Peyton's features darken.

"Don't call that" Peyton hissed glaring at her. Brooke flinched at Peyton's heartless tone. Brooke had no idea what she said to anger Peyton.

"Call you what?" Brooke asked confused.

"P. Sawyer. Only people who don't leave me can call me that. Like i said before People always leave" Peyton hissed before pushing herself of the wall. Brooke followed her out of the room.

"I'm doing this for me not any of you!" Brooke snapped feeling angry herself. Peyton had no right to be mad, if anyone was going to be mad it was going to be Brooke. Peyton turned on her heel stopping to face Brooke. Brooke almost bumped into her.

"Exactly, You're being so selfish!" Peyton yelled causing Brooke to flinch again.

"No you're being selfish." Brooke yelled before charging back to her room slamming the door. She locked the door leaning against it. She heard the front door slam as she slid down the door. She felt the tears building up, but she quickly wiped her eyes. She had packing to do.

She finshed packing all her clothes and things she needed not worrying about anything else. Everything plus the apartment would be left for Haley. She moved all her bags into the livingroom only leaving some pjs and clothes for tomorrow laying on her bed. The front door opened and in came Haley. Haley looked at Brooke then at the bags by her feet.

"So you really leaving?" Haley asked wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek. Brooke nodded waiting for Haley to go off like Peyton but she didn't. Haley stepped forward pulling Brooke into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Haley whispered against Brooke's shoulder.

"I'm going miss you too Tutor Girl" Brooke murmured fighting back the tears. She couldn't help but cry. Haley was right she was losing a family when she left. She pulled away from Haley wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Haley did the same.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry." Haley laughed through her tears.

"It's okay, At least you didn't bite my head off like Peyton" Brooke laughed still trying her best not to cry but it wasn't helping.

"Peyton is just mad because you're leaving. She'll get past it soon." Haley explained. Brooke nodded holding back tears. "You know what no more crying tonight we are going to have ice cream and watch only happy movies until we pass out." Brooke had to do one more thing before she left.

"I'll be back in soon, I have something that needs to be done." Brooke told her moving towards the door.

"Okay I'll get things ready while you're out" Haley smiled moving towards Brooke giving her one more hug. Brooke gave her one more smiled before walking out the door to her car.

The house was silent and all the lights were off but the kitchen light but she knew they were up. She knocked on the front door waiting for them to answer. She porch light turned on as she heard the door being unlocked. She front door unlocked she came face to face with Karen.

"Hey Brooke, what you doing here?" Karen asked stepping out on the porch.

"I just needed to ask you something, it'll only take a second." Brooke answered. Karen nodded and motioned for Brooke to sit on the swing. Brooke followed Karen over to the swing sitting down next to her.

"What do you have to ask me, Brooke?" Karen asked looking down at the brunette girl.

"Do i sound like I'm running away? I mean you stayed here and faced your problems. I just want to know if you think I am running away from all my problems. I know Haley told you about the father of the baby issue." Brooke knew Haley would tell Karen about the baby issue. Karen would have asked Haley in the hospital in which Haley would explain that it wasn't Lucas's baby.

"No Brooke it doesn't sound like you're running away. I think you have just doing what's best for your baby. If it's leaving leave, it's staying then stay. But only you can be the judge" she told Brooke putting her arm around Brooke. She pulled Brooke into a hug before walking back up the porch. Brooke followed her thanking her for the talk. As Brooke stepped down the stairs she heard Karen say her name.

Brooke turned around looking up at Karen who was standing in the open door. "Yeah, Karen?"

"I think you are going to make a great mother" Karen smiled. Brooke ran up the stairs giving Karen one more last hug before heading home. Karen was the best mother Brooke has ever met. Her telling Brooke she'd make a great mom meant the world to her. She pulled up at the apartment just has Haley was microwaving some popcorn.

That night there was no more crying just laughing and eating. When the girls woke up the next morning they were greeted by a guy knocking on the door. Brooke answered the door for the guy. He explained he was here to take Brooke to California that her mother called him yesterday. Brooke nodded and let him grab her bags. She turned to Haley who was already calling everyone.

Brooke changed into her clothes before heading down stairs. She explained to Haley that the apartment was now hers and everything inside of it was now hers. She stepped down the last step to see Lucas and Nathan waiting to tell her good bye. Peyton was no where to be seen. Haley squeezed her shoulder.

"I called her, she said she didn't want to come" Haley explained knowing why Brooke had stopped. She nodded taking a step towards the boys. She didn't miss a beat before running towards them. Lucas was the first one to pull her into a hug. She knew she'd cry so she didn't hold back the tears.

"I can't believe I'm losing you, Pretty Girl" he whispered putting her back on her feet. She started sobbing taking in everything so she would remember his everything. She nodded because she wouldn't be able to speak through the tears. "Just make sure you come back" He smiled moving her bangs away from her forehead. She leaned up on her tippy toes placing a kiss on his cheek. She couldn't promise him she's come back. She wasn't sure herself.

She moved away from him going to Nathan. He instantly pulled her into a hug. She started crying harder. Who knew she's miss Nathan this much. She wrapped her arms him tighter.

"I'm going to actually miss you, Davis" Nathan whispered his grip tightening. She nodded against his chest before stepping away. She leaned up kissing his cheek before turning back to Haley. Haley was in tears as she was. She walked up pulling her into a hug.

"Tell Peyton I love her, and I'm going to miss her so much." Brooke whimpered before pulling away to look Haley in the face. "Promise me you'll take care of everyone especially her?"

"I promise" Haley sobbed.

Brooke pulled her into a quick hug. "I'll miss you Tutor Girl" She whispered before pulling away. She quickly walked to the car that was waiting for her. She turned to give everyone one last look. She waved before crawling into the passenger seat of the car. As the car pulled away she looked into the review mirror seeing Peyton run up next to Haley with tears in her eyes.

"STOP!" Brooke screamed causing the driver to slam on his brakes. She jumped from the car running back to Peyton. Peyton met her half way giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry." Peyton wailed. Brooke nodded pulling away.

"It's okay" Brooke whimpered wiping the tears away.

"I'm really going to miss you, B. Davis." Peyton smiled.

"I'm really going to miss you, P. Sawyer" Brooke smiled giving her best friend one last hug before going back to the car. She gave everyone a last look before climbing. She watched everyone in the review as she pulled away.

Leaving him thinking if he'd ever get to meet his son or daughter.


	12. Coming Home

Three Monthes Later.

She walked up the stairs preparing for what was coming next. Those three monthes away were the worse. Her parents had completely ignored her, telling her to stay away from the country club or their friends. She wasn't surprised they were embarrassed by her pregnancy. They tried to talk her into adoption, but Brooke wouldn't listen. She told them she could do this all on her own. Their help or money wasn't a requirement. That's why she was here now coming home to her true family. They were right about her leaving, she was losing a family not gaining one. Her father didn't speak to her much only stared at her swollen belly in disgust. She remembered the day she sat there telling them she was going home. Her true home.

Flashback

_Brooke slowly walked down the stairs of the beach house. Her parents were home in the study going over business plans. She walked across the marble floor stopping at the closed door of study. She took a deep breath gently knocking on the door. Victoria told her to come in. Brooke opened the door to see her parents going about the paperwork in their hands._

_"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked moving deeper into the study. Victoria looked up from the papers in her hand._

_"What about, Brooke?" her mother questioned._

_"I want to go home, back to Tree Hill" Brooke answered placing her hands on her stomach._

_Her father looked from his folder staring at her in confusion._

_"Tree Hill?" he asked leaning back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Yes. I want to have the baby there with my family" Brooke explained now looking down at her baby._

_"That is just foolish Brooke. We are your nor the baby would last with out the money we provide for you." Victoria contented waving for Brooke to leave. "Now if you don't mind we are very busy"_

_Brooke looked at her parent as they went back to talking about the business._

_"No. I don't want or need your money. I am leaving tomorrow, I don't plan on coming back. And If me nor the baby ever saw you again it be just fine by us" Brooke snapped slamming the door on her way out._

End of Flashback

She ran her hand over her swollen stomach looking back at the door. She gently knocked hoping she was home. It was Saturday after noon, so she was most likely home. She knocked again stepping back to wait for them to answer. Somebody yelled from inside. Excitement rising in Brooke's chest as she waited. The door opened to reveal Haley.

Haley looked at Brooke in disbelief before pulling her into a hug. Brooke wrapped her arms around her best friend. She had missed Haley so much. Of course Brooke had talked to everyone over the three months. Brooke didn't tell anyone about her situation at her parents.

"Oh my god, Brooke!" Haley laughed pulling away to looking over her friend. She stopped at the huge bump. "You're huge!"

Brooke looked down at her belly. It had grown alot since she left. Brooke kinked her eyebrow looking at Haley. "You trying to call me fat, Ms. James?"

"I think I might be, Ms. Davis" Haley teased. "Get your fat ass in here"

Brooke shook her head laughing at she walked inside. Her apartment looked the same. Haley hadn't changed a thing to it. She probably knew Brooke would be coming back. Brooke sat down at the bar.

"So are you here to stay?" Haley asked pouring herself and Brooke a glass of iced tea.

"Yes I am. You don't mind me sleeping on the couch do you?" Brooke asked sipping her tea running her hand over her belly.

"Brooke you are not sleeping on the couch. You can have your bed, I'll take the couch" Haley offered leaning forward across the bar.

"Really?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded gulping down some of her tea. "Well if i'm going to help with rent I'm going to need to get a job" Brooke sighed running her finger along the rim of her glass.

Haley looked over at Brooke confused as she asked "Brooke what about your parents?"  
Brooke laughed sarcastically scaring Haley. "My parents hate me and my child so I'm on my own. I want to be independent anyways"

"You are not on your own, you have me and Peyton when she gets back from Jake's anyways" Haley smiled.

"Never around when you need her" She teased. "You're right. I'll just ask Karen for a job as a waitress." Haley nodded in agreement "I can do this." Brooke stood to her feet. "I have my family, my true family" Brooke smiled looking down at Haley. Haley clapped jumping to her feet. Haley helped Brooke bring her bags up to her room before they headed to the cafe to meet Karen.

As they approached the cafe, Brooke seen Karen wiping the counter off with a rag. Brooke took a deep breathe walking through the door. The bell on the door ring grabbing Karen's attention. Brooke smiled at her.

"Brooke!" Karen smiled walking around the counter and pulling the brunette into a hug. Karen pulled back looking down at Brooke's rolled tummy. "And look at you." She looked back up giving Brooke a smile. "I'm glad you're home"

"Me too. I've missed you so much" Brooke smiled rubbing her hand over her belly. It was an habit she picked up from being alone in California. "I know I just got here but I need a huge favor"

"What kind of favor?" Karen asked raising her eyebrow.

"I need a job. Will you please hire me?" Brooke poked out her lower. She really needed a job. If she didn't get a job her whole plan of being independent is going down the drain.

"Of course, I'll hire you." Karen smiled patting Brooke on the shoulder. Brooke squelled pulling Karen into another hug.

"Thank you so much!" she laughed pulling back from Karen. "I will not make you regret this"

"I know i won't, now both of you come sit and tell me about the baby, Brooke" She smiled motioning for Haley and Brooke to sit at the bar. They followedd her over to the counter. They sat as she walked around pouring them both some sweet tea. "So Brooke have you found out the sex of the baby yet?" Karen asked sitting the teas infront of them.

"Actually I don't know yet. But I'll make an appointment after I get enrolled in school Monday" Brooke shrugged taking a sip of her tea. Karen always did make the best tea. Brooke was ready for school. She was just going to avoid drama the best she could and not deal with people. Haley and Karen both stared at her in disbelief. She knew it was about the school part of what she just said. She held up her hand stopping their looks. "Look I know what I'm doing. I am going to school for my and the baby's future. No drama, I'll keep to myself and keep my head held high" Brooke gave them a reassuring smile before taking another sip of her tea. "Now Karen I'm starved. Will you please cook me something delicious?"

"How about I take you to lunch?" Brooke froze in her seat when she heard his voice from behind her. She slowly turned into her seat to face the blue eye boy. He looked the same but his hair was alittle longer. He smiled at her opening his arms for her to give him a hug.

"Hi" she smiled jumping from her seat and giving him a hug. She was so glad to see him. But she was suppose to be avioding drama not hugging it. She pulled back from the hug looking into his eyes. "I've missed you Lucas Scott"

"I've missed you Brooke Davis" He smiled running his thumb down her cheek. She missed his touch. "So how about that lunch? I really need to talk to you" She really didn't want to be alone with him but she knew it was just lunch. She nodded telling Karen and Haley goodbye before following him out of the cafe. "You look amazing by the way." He whispered into her eye as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Thanks." she smiled running her hand over her plump belly. "So Lucas what did you want to talk about?"

"It's something I want to tell you but It can wait until after lunch" he said opening the door to the pizza place. She really didn't want pizza but she didn't want to tell Lucas that. He was sweet enough to take her to lunch anyways. She walked in with him behind her.

"Oh alright, how about we grab something to go and eat at the River Court?" Brooke offered looking up at him.

"Sounds perfect. I'll grab two slices and we can head out" he said walking up to the counter. He ordered the slices as she stood by the door.

After they ordered the pizza her and Lucas walked to the River Court. She told him about why she came back and how her parents were out of her life for good. He told her what was new in school and with everyone. She hadn't missed a thing other than Peyton running off with Jake five days ago. She would have to call her about it when she had the chance. She sat on the picnic table eating her pizza as Lucas sat beside her eating his. She had missed the blonde alot. She felt him moved beside her and he looked at him. He was worried about something and she knew what ever he wanted to tell her was big.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" She asked running her hand down his arm.

"When you were gone I remembered something about the summer party on the beach." he whsipered looking ahead. He wasn't making eye contact with her. Her stomach started to tingle and do flip. She was really nervous to what was coming next. She didn't dare speak just waited for him to continue. "That night I- I mean we-" He turned to looked at her a weak smile forming on his lips. "It was me Brooke" Her heart stopped she felt like she couldn't breathe. Lucas was the father of her baby. She was happy she had finally found out but why was she crying? Tears were running down her cheeks and her heart was pounding against her chest. Lucas was searching over her face. "I'm sorry I didn't know I was drunk that night to and my memory slowly started to come back." He turned towards her taking her hands in his. "But I promise you this. I will always be here for you and our baby" The way he said our scared Brooke she pulled her hands from his and stepped off the table. "Brooke what's wrong?" he asked in a panic voice stepping off as well. He was standing infront of her looking over her face for anything. She started crying in happiness. The father of her child was the love of her life. She knew even though Lucas was the father they couldn't be together. Her life was a wreck and her shit wasn't together.

"I'm happy you are the father" she whimpered wiping the tears from her face. "but we can't do anything until I get my life together. It's important for us to think carefully for the baby. And since you are going to be part of the baby's life then we need to work things out."

"You're going to give me a chance?" he asked her.

She nodded wiping the tears from her face. "Yes but first you have to go to my doctor's appointment to find the sex of the baby this week. And I need to go find Haley" Brooke kissed Lucas cheek before walking off the river court towards the cafe. Brooke rushed into the cafe looking for Haley. She was sitting at the counter talking with Karen. Brooke walked over sitting next to Haley.

"It's Lucas." Brooke whispered in Haley's ear. Haley's head snapped towards her looking at her in disbelief.

"What?" Haley yelled causing everyone to look at her.

"Lucas is the father." Brooke whispered hoping Karen didn't hear her. She didn't want to tell Karen. She was hoping Lucas would. She looked up at Karen who was attending to somebody down the counter. "He told me at lunch. We slept together the night of the party." Brooke whispered looking back at Haley now.

"Oh god" Haley gasped looking at Karen. She looked back at Brooke. "Karen's going to freak!"

"I know, Lucas can tell her because I'm not."

"Okay what are you going to do?" Haley asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know I'm going to talk to Nathan though. I think he deserves to know he's going to be a Uncle." Brooke said taking a fry from Haley's plate. She put the fry in her mouth waiting for Haley's advice.

"Yeah I'll go talk to Lucas." Haley smiled jumping from the bar stool. Brooke nodded at her following her out the door.

"Oh Brooke be here tomorrow 8 am" Karen yelled at her as she walked out the door. Brooke nodded walking out.


	13. Lies, & Sicknesses

**Chapter is very short. & I never said Lucas was the father.. Brooke thinks Lucas is the father but there could be a twist somewhere... Sorry it took so long to update..**

Brooke had stopped by the store grabbing her and Nathan a orange gatorade. She walked the empty school halls towards the gym. The only sound were her uggs dragging on the floor. She looked through the glass window seeing Nathan lifting weights. She opened the door clearing her throat. Nathan looked up at her and smiled.

"Davis." He smiled placing the weight back on the bars and sitting up.

"Scott" she smiled tossing him the gatorade. He caught it telling her thanks then he looked at her stomach. "I know I'm huge" She teased running her hand down the bump.

"Actually, I think you look beautiful. Who knew pregnancy would look great on Brooke Davis." he smiled standing up. She felt her cheeks blush.

"Thank you" she smiled walking over to him and pulling him into a huge. She quickly pulled back when she felt his sweaty clothes cling to her. "Ew" She groaned placing her hand on his chest and pushing him gently.

"I know I'm sweating, so what brings you here?" he asked opening his gatorade and taking a sip.

"You mean Tree Hill or the gym?" she raised her eyebrow at him teasing him about his question.

"Both" he grinned sitting back down on the bench.

"Well missed home came back, and well I found something out about the baby." she smiled once again doing her annoying habit.

"What about the baby? Is it okay?" he questioned her with a worried expression written on his face. She started to laugh at the concern uncle. It was weird for her to call Nathan the uncle of her baby.

"Actually Uncle Nathan your niece or nephew is perfectly healthy" she laughed waiting for him to catch on. His eyes shot open in shock.

"Uncle? That would mean Lucas is-"

"The father" Brooke finished clapping her hands together. "yeah apparently it was him i slept with that night. I'm so happy it's Lucas and not some stranger. There is nobody I'd rather want this baby to be then Lucas's." Brooke thought she saw hurt in Nathan's eyes but she wasn't sure. He nodded standing to his feet.

"I'm take a shower and I'll meet you and Haley later to talk about everything." He said grabbing his gatorade before heading out the doors. She nodded kind of hurt he didn't take the news like everyone else. She shrugged it off and walked back to her car. She had to go call Peyton and tell her she was back and her news. She sat in the parking lot of the highschool dialing Peyton's number into her phone. It rang two times before Peyton answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi P. Sawyer. What you up to?" She heard a guy talk in the background she knew it was Jake.

"At the park with Jenny and Jake. How's California?" Peyton asked,

"I wouldn't know I'm in Tree Hill" Brooke smiled into the phone. She heard Peyton yell in excitement.

"When did you get back?" Peyton asked her. Brooke laughed.

"Today actually, And I am here to stay" Brooke announced cranking her car to turn the air on. It was getting kind of hot in there. "And I have something very exciting to tell you."

"I am so glad you are here to stay. I am going to be home in three days to see you. but go ahead and tell me."

Brooke took a deep breath. "Today I found out who the father is. It's Lucas!" Brooke revealed. She waited for Peyton to answer but she didn't say anything so Brooke continued. "Isn't that exciting. He wants to be here for the baby and for me. I am so happy about this. No more lies or secrets."

"Brooke listen to-" The phone cut her off starting to beep. Brooke pulled her phone away from her ear looking at it. The battery was fully charged and nothing was wrong. She knew her parents must have cut off her phone. She groaned slamming the phone onto the seat. She couldn't believe how childish her parents were being. She put the car in reverse about to pull away when she seen Nathan walking out of the school. She put the car back into park stepping out the car. She waved him over.

"Nathan!" she yelled waving her arms to get his attention. He looked over at her. He waved walking towards her now. He stopped infront of the car.

"What's up Davis?"

"Nothing just wanted to know if you would wanted to ride with me." Brooke smiled tapping the roof of her car. "And I kind of need to use your phone to call Haley" She grinned. Nathan laughed walking around to get into her car. Well her car for now, she didn't know when her parents would come get it. She got back into the driver's seat. Nathan handed her, her phone and his. She threw her phone in the backseat before calling Haley on his. She told Haley to meet her at the apartment and that her and Nathan would be there in no time. She handed Nathan his phone back. "We are meeting Haley at the apartment." Brooke said stopping at a red light.

"So have you found out the sex of the baby?" Nathan asked looking over her.

"Not right now. But I'm hoping it's a girl. I already have a name picked out for her. Do you want to hear it?" Brooke grinned at him. He nodded smiling himself. "I was think either Emma Marie, Or Isabel Grace. They're both my favorite. But if it's a boy I'm going to let Lucas name him. It's only fair since I'm not giving up my names." Brooke stated firmly. She knew Lucas would name the baby after his uncle Keith or something like it. So it only made since he would get to name the boy. Plus she had a feeling her baby was a girl.

"I like Isabel Grace if it's a girl, but Emma Marie is a good name too." Nathan agreed.

"Yeah I'm leaning more on Isabel Grace. Isabel Grace Davis. It has a ring to it doesn't it?" Brooke smiled keeping her eyes on the road.

"Don't you mean Scott?" Nathan raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, I just found out about Lucas being the father and I want the Davis name to carried on. But I guess you're right. It should be Isabel Grace Scott or Emma Marie Scott." Brooke shrugged turning into the apartment parking lot.

"Another Scott" Nathan laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah and she or he will not be playing any basketball!" Brooke stated pointing her finger at him. "I mean it!" She put the car in park and killed the engine.

"Don't worry about that. If he has talent like m-Lucas I'm sure he'll want to play anyways." Nathan grinned stepping out the car.

"It's a girl!" Brooke laughed stepping out the car as well.

"You don't know what it is yet." Nathan stated climbing the stairs. Brooke playfully slapped his arm.

"I can feel it's a girl!" she smiled climbing the stairs. Just as the approached the door, Haley opened it up. Brooke stopped smiling when she saw the frown on Haley's face. She looked from Brooke to Nathan. "Haley What's wrong?" Brooke asked searching Haley's face for the answer.

"There's something important I need to tell you, but you can't tell Lucas I told you. I wouldn't tell you if I didn't think it was important. It has to do with the baby Brooke." Haley frowned. "Come inside I'll tell you." Haley moved out the way allowing Nathan and Brooke to walk inside. They bother sat down on the couch waiting for Haley to tell them. Haley was pacing around the room talking to herself. "Haley Tell us." Brooke demanded making Haley stop. Haley turned to Nathan.

"Remember when you and Lucas went to get your heart checked? And you both didn't have it" After Nathan nodded Haley continued. "Well Lucas lied he does have the heart condition." Haley frowned then turned to Brooke. "And Brooke there's a chance your baby could have it too." Brooke sat there in silence feeling the tears building up in her eyes. She didn't want anything to be wrong with her baby. The baby was suppose to be healthy and live long with a problem.

"No his results said he didn't have them" Nathan stated leaning forward towards to Haley.

"That wasn't his results. He lied about the whole thing. He has been taking medicine for it the past month or so." Haley sighed sitting down on the table infront of Brooke. "If Lucas has it there's a big chance the baby will too. It's genetic. If the father of the baby has it than Lucas's baby could have it too." Brooke started crying her body shaking. Nathan pulled her into a hug letting her cry on his shoulder.

"The baby will not have the heart condition. I'm sure of it." Nathan whispered in Brooke's ear. Brooke nodded hoping he was right about that. There was something about the way he said that made her believe him.


	14. Not The Father

**Wow I know it has been a very long time since I've updated but here it is the next chapter(:**

She pulled away from the hug wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I just have so much on my plate right now. Now I have to worry about that." Brooke whimpered. She started to get mad at the thought. "Why would he lie? I mean It's our baby's life and he didn't tell me that there's a chance the baby could have it?" Brooke stood up. "He is going to get chewed out about that." Brooke demanded walking over to the phone.

"Brooke don't." Haley said grabbing the phone out of Brooke's hand. "He's talking to Karen about the baby. And now he has to tell her about his heart condition. Let's just leave it alone and worry about something else. Like school or your doctors appointment." Haley suggested. Brook sighed before taking a deep breath.

"You're right. I need to calm down and worry about school and keep the heart condition out of my mind. I have other things to worry about like work tomorrow" Brooke sniffled.

"Or you can not worry about anything." Haley smiled rubbing her hand down Brooke's arm. "Let's keep our mind off this and focus on the baby." Brooke nodded taking a deep breath. "Or better yet have you talked to Peyton?"

"Earlier but my stupid parents cut my phone off in the middle. Apparently they were serious about cutting me out of their lives." Brooke shrugged. "You know what I don't care if they don't want anything to do with me nor their grandchild than they can go to hell because I don't need them." Brooke started towards the kitchen before turning to them. She ran her hand over her stomach cocking her head. "Is anyone else starving?" They both laughed causing her to grin. Yeah she would be just fine.

The next morning Brooke was in the bathroom putting her hair into a bun with a braid around it. She decided to wear something she could easily walk around with. She had some jeans on that barely fit her with a yellow high low shirt that covered her belly enough to hide her bump. On her feet were white flats. She had to leave in fifteen minutes to go to Karen's with Haley.

Lastnight her, Haley, and Nathan sat around talking about names and the baby. After awhile Haley drove Nathan back to get his car from the school. Haley was watching Brooke from the door with a confused look. Brooke fixed her bangs before looking at Haley.

"What?" Brooke asked turning towards her.

"You used to hate the mornings now you bounce around like your full of energy, it's weird." Haley said raising her eyebrow.

"Well being pregnant gives me so much energy. It's hard to explain." Brooke shrugged "I love being pregnant. Sometimes. I really need something to eat."

"We'll eat at Karen's" Haley giggled grabbing Brooke's arm and pulling her from the bathroom.

They pulled up at the diner with five minutes left. Haley and her walked inside to see Karen pouring some coffee into a man's cup. It wasn't really packed just the usual Sunday morning rush. They walked around the counter towards the back. Haley help Brooke in the aprin explaining all she needed to know. Brooke would get to keep the tips she made. Brooke had her notepad in her head as she walked around towards Karen.

"Okay I'm going to give you the two back tables for today. And I can tell you are hungrey so I'll make you breakfast while you take that tables order." Karen gave her a gentle smile. Brooke felt a little nervous around Karen now that she knew about Lucas being the father and everything.

"Thank you Karen, for everything." Brooke whispered before turning and heading towards her first table. She walked up running her hand over her belly nervously. There was two woman sitting at the table looking over their menus. "Hi, I'm Brooke. What can I get you to drink?" One of the woman looked up.

"We'd like two coffees." Brooke wrote it down on her pad.

"Are you ready to order?" Brooke asked. They nodded before telling her their orders.

The rest of the day went the same. She got forty dollars in tips for working until five. The job was easier than Brooke thought it would be. The only thing that hurt was her feet, she was sitting in the back rubbing her left foot. Haley was sitting next to her counting her tips.

"My feet are killing me. What time do we have be here tomorrow?" Brooke asked looking over at Haley.

"Well tomorrow is Monday so after school around four." Haley told her as she put her money into her pocket. "About school, are you sure you want to go back? Everyone is going to know your pregnant, or you've gain weight? Aren't you suppose to be avoiding stress?" Brooke sighed putting her feet back on the ground.

"I know but I miss being around people. You have no idea how shut off I was in California. Plus I need to stay in school to be able to support my son or daughter. I don't care what people think anymore. If they think I'm gaining weight you tell them simply that I'm pregnant, and I'll do the same." Brooke smiled putting her shoes back on.

"They'll call you names and start alot of rumors, you know that right?" Brooke could tell Haley was worried about her. It was sweet but Brooke knew what she was doing. She could handle high school students like she always has.

"Nothing I haven't heard before" Brooke shrugged.

That morning she had a nervous feeling in her stomach as she entered the school's front doors. Haley had offered to walk with her but Brooke wasn't going to go to school until a hour after it started. She didn't want Haley to be late because of her. Brooke dressed in a white shorts and a yellow floral shirt. It was cut low in the front but was loose so her stomach didn't show that much. Her hair was curled and her bangs were pushed to the side. She ran her hand nervously over her stomach as she walked through the halls. She could heard teachers talking in their classrooms and the phone ringing in the office. She stopped in the center of the hallway. _Maybe I shouldn't go back to school_. She thought looking around at the lockers. She heard a door slam and she turned to see Lucas with over reading a piece of paper. She smiled at him. He finally looked up at her. He looked back down but his eyes show up at her.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Hey Luke." Brooke smiled removing her hand from her belly. He walked over to her.

"What you doing here?" he asked looking around the halls for anyone else. She frowned as he did. She got a little hurt at the thought of him worrying about somebody seeing him talking to her. He looked back at her giving her a bigger smile. In return she gave him a small one.

"Enrolling." Brooke revealed itching to run her hand over her baby.

"You want to come back to school?" Lucas raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah I need school to give my baby a better future." she said looking down at her stomach.

"Our baby." Lucas corrected putting his finger under her chin and lifting her to look at him.

"Right I need to get use to that." Brooke looked side ways as she talked. He leaned forward kissing her forehead. He pulled away letting go of her face.

"I have to take these to the library, so I'll see you around. Maybe at Lunch or something." she nodded. She waited until he was around the corner before continuing her way to the office. Her nerves were on edge as she sat down in the waiting room to see the principal. She felt like she was in trouble. She smiled at the thought. She caught herself before she could run her hand down her belly. They told he was ready to see her. She stood to her feet picking up her pink bag as she did. She walked into the office taking a seat in front of the principal.

"Ms. Davis, it's good to see you're back." He smiled. "So they tell me you are here to get back into school?" Brooke nodded allowing him to continue. "Why did you move again?" He asked looking through the paper work in front of him. She was sure it was her transcripts.

"My parents wanted me to come to California with them. And I'm pregnant." Brooke stated casually as if it wasn't a big deal. The principal's eyes shot up to her.

"Pregnant?" he asked choking on the question. She nodded running her hand down her belly not caring anymore. He didn't say anything else about the subject just continued setting her classes up and telling she wouldn't get graded in gym. She could just sit there as everyone else worked out. Since she was indeed pregnant. That part was a plus side and down side was saying goodbye to her cheerleading. She had heard Racheal finally got her wish at being captain. She nodded as he handed her her schdule and welcomed her back. He also told her not to be getting into any trouble. She smiled and said, "I'm pregnant and in high school, plus I'm Brooke Davis. Trouble has already started.". He lightly laughed giving her pat on the back as he walked her out of the office. She told him she wanted to start today and he had no problem with it.

She got different classes then her old schdule. Same classes just different times. But she did get her old locker, which she was thankful for. He told her he would have her books tomorrow morning. History was her next class, so she walked slowly towards the door. Honestly she had no idea who would be in this class, she hoped it wasn't somebody he hated. But her wishes got crushed when open the door and looked around finding Racheal sitting in the back. The red head looked up at her rolling her eyes before lookin back at her textbook. Brooke stopped herself from running her hand over her stomach. She looked around the class room finally finding somebody she could get along with me. Nathan Scott. He was looking down reading something in the textbook. She smiled when she seen him. The teacher got her attention asking her what she needed. She gave him her schduele telling her she was back. He told her to take a seat. All the seats next to Nathan was taken so she settled for a seat behind him. She pulled out her notebook and pen. She didn't have a textbook so she just sat in silence as the class read over their assignment. Brooke started tapping her pencil against her notebook.

From the corner of her eye she watched Racheal look her up and down before whispering something in a girl's ear. Brooke rolled her eyes at it tapping the guy's shoulder in front of her. He looked over his shoulder at her. She gave him a smile before whispering.

"Hey can we change spots?" She asked a little pout on her lips. He nodded before gathering his books in his hand and standing up. She did the same quickly sitting down in his spot. She told him thank you before turning forward. She tapped on the Scott's shoudler. Nathan slittly turned around looking at her. He looked at in disbelief same as Lucas.

"Looks like we have a class together, Scott." Brooke smiled. Nathan looked at the teacher, who on his phone, before completely turning around to face Brooke.

"How you feeling?" he asked her looking over her.

"I feel fine. A little nervous but nothing to serious." she shrugged. He nodded in understanding. "Can you tell me what were learning? I have no idea. I'm not getting my books until tomorrow." He grabbed his textbook from his desk placing it on hers. He stood from his seat grabbing his chair and placing it beside hers. He told the teacher about her not having a book as he sat down. The teacher didn't say anything else just turned back to his phone. Once Nathan leaned over explaining to her about what they were learning Brooke got a a nose full of cologne. She loved the smell. Something about it was familiar and addicting. He back away once he realized she was sniffing him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her bringing her out of her thoughts. She moved away realizing what she was doing. She blinked acouple times clearing her head.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You were sniffing me" Nathan said. Brooke looked down at the textbook running her hand over her belly.

"Sorry, guess I didn't know I was sniffing you." Brooke whispered running her finger down the side of the textbook.

"It's alright." he told her leaning back forward to turn the page. He started once again explaining where they were. She gasped in surprise when she felt something. He looked at her in worried. "What? Are you okay?" She looked down at her stomach smiling.

"Yeah, I'm great. Here feel this." She grabbed his hand from the desk placing it on her lower abodmen. He looked at her face as she looked down moving his hand around her belly. She laid her hand on top of his. "Wait." she whispered. Then he felt it. It was barely there but he could feel it. She looked at him. "Did you feel it?" she asked. The smile on his face told her he did feel it.

"That's amazing." he whispered this time moving his own hand around.

"I know. I guess she likes her uncle Nathan. That's the first time she's kicked like that." Brooke whispered allowing Nathan to run his hands over her adobmen. Brooke started getting a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a burning or something. She took a deep breathing regretting doing so. Cause she did, she got a a nose full of Nathan's cologne. She closed her eyes as the baby kicked once again. A chill ran down her spine as his hand moved alittle lower. It brushed the top of her shorts, making her eyes shoot open. She knew that feeling. She was getting turned on by Nathan? She shook her hand quickly placing her hand on Nathan's. Making the movement stop. It only made it worse as she held his hand. He looked at her in confusion she opened her mouth to speak but the bell rang dismissing the class. Everyone stood up and started to leave but she sat there holding Nathan's hand to her stomach. She felt something touch her shoulder. From the corner of her eye Brooke watched Racheal lean forward.

"For god sakes, Brooke I know your skanky but do you seriously have to do that in class?" Racheal smirked before straighting up and walking off. Brooke glared at the back of the red heads head as she walked away. Nathan removed his hand from Brooke's and stood up. Brooke turned to him watching him gather his books and she started doing the same with her notebooks. She smiled when he noticed him waiting for her. She stood up walking with him out.

"Racheal is such a bitch. Can you believe she said that?" Brooke laughed uncomfortably. "I mean me and you? No way." Nathan stayed silent as they walked together down the hall. Brooke looked over him. He looked to be in deep thought or not really listening to her. She gently touched his arm grabbing his attention. His blue eyes looking at her blankly. "Nathan? You okay?"

He shook his head as if he was clearing his thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine. I gotta go though. I have something to do but I'll see you later right?" Brooke nodded looking at him with concern. He leaned foward for a moment then quickly turned on his heel heading away from Brooke. Brooke watched him leaving more confused than ever. She shrugged pulling her schudule from her pocket.

"Brooke!" Brooke looked up from her schudule to see Haley making her way towards her.

"Hey" Brooke said putting the piece of paper back into her pocket.

"How has your day been so far?" Haley asked as they walked to their next class together.

"Fine I guess. The baby kicked today in class." Brooke smiled running her hand down her stomach.

"That's great. I can't believe I missed it." Haley frowned pulling her notebook tighter to her chest.

"Yeah maybe next time she'll kick for you." Brooke smiled rubbing her back. "Until then Uncle Nathan is the only one she kicks for."

"Nathan? When did he feel it?" she asked her.

"In class. Luckily I have one class with somebody so far. But downside Racheal is also in that class." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Don't get worked up by Racheal, Brooke. Just meet me at lunch okay?" Brooke groaned at the statement before nodding. She crossed her arms stomping away from Haley in a small pout.

It was now lunch time, Brooke was ready to get to her friends. She was getting reaally tired of everyone whispering and pointing. She knew their was already rumors about her being pregnant and gaining weight because she went to rehab about her old eating disorde. She rolled her eyes at the rumors, people were stupid. She knew she said she could handle it but it was getting to sting alittle. She would hear people whispering the words slut, skank, whore, etc. She hadn't stopped the rumors yet because she just didn't want her baby to be pulled into the mix. She had a feeling Lucas wouldn't want to pulled into the rumors as well. She was on her way to lunch as she thought about those things. Once again she heard somebody scream her name. She turned to see Bevin bouncing down the hallway towards her. Brooke didn't stop walking though. She knew Bevin would catch up.

"Brooke I can't believe your back." Bevin smiled once she caught up with her. "but I'm glad you are. I can't wait for you to become captain again. Racheal is a slave driver."

"I'm not becoming captain again, Bevin." Brooke told her as they push through the door.

"Is this because of your weight? Once you start cheering the weight will just fall off." Bevin grinned patting Brooke on the shoulder. Brooke narrowed her eyes at the girl. She was tired of people talking about her weight. She was pregnant for god sakes.

"I doubt it." Brooke sighed.

"Why not?" Bevin asked confused.

"Because." Brooke demanded.

"Because why?" Bevin asked.

"Because I'm pregnant, Bevin" Brooke snapped grabbing the attention of a couple students in the court yard.

"Oh." Bevin whispered still a small smile on her face. "Well congrats." Bevin patted Brooke's shoulder before skipping on towards the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Bevin wait don't-" she stopped when Bevin yelled.

"Brooke's not coming back into cheerleading, she's pregnant!" It was loud enough that the entire court yard looked at her. Some were stares of disgust some of shock, some but nodded, and some could careless. The whole cheerleading squad looked at her over. Racheal smirked as she walked across the courtyard towards the girls. Brooke looked around at all the stares looking for Haley, or Lucas. She knew Peyton wasn't there or she would run to her. Brooke felt humilated as all the students staring whispering. She turned pushing back through the doors. She ran into something. Tears in her eyes. She knew she said she didn't care but it still hurt to get those looks from people. She felt nasty and disgusting. She looked up to see Lucas. He looked over her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked touching her arm. She shook her head angry at him for some reason. No she knew the reason, he did this to her. She pushed him away.

"This is all your fault. I'm the school whore because of you." Brooke hissed pushing past him and running down the hall. She heard him calling her name but she ignored it. She ran out to the parking lot going straight to her car. An arm grabbed her elbow stopping her.

"Tell me what happened." Lucas demanded turning her to face him.

"No." Brooke hissed pulling her arm away from him. "I'm going home. I hate this school, and I don't want to stay here so they can talk about me."

"What did they say, Brooke?" he asked rubbing her upper arm.

"What didn't they call me." Brooke mumbled a little calmer at his touch. "I shouldn't have came back to school. I knew it was going to be like that. I was stupid think I could handle it." Lucas pulled her into a hug rubbing her back.

"I think you should go back in there and show them you are Brooke Davis and what they say doesn't matter. You are so strong, Brooke. Don't let them bring you down." Lucas whispered. His words sank in and Brooke nodded. She could handle some high school kids. This will pass, she knew it would. She could handle this. He pulled away from her. Brooke smiled at him.

"Thank you Lucas. Will you sit with me at lunch?" Brooke asked wiping her cheeks with her hands.

"I would but I'm meeting my mom at the cafe for lunch." Brooke frowned at him. "How about I come over after school?"Lucas pulled her hand into his rubbing his thumb in a circle. Brooke knew Lucas wanted to get back together and she did love him but she didn't know what to do. They were having a baby together but everytime her and Lucas got together it ruined her and Peyton's friendship. And Brooke really wanted Peyton in the baby's life. Brooke pulled her hand from his.

"Actually me and Haley are working after school, then having a girl's night so you kind of can't."

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll see you later, right?" Brooke smiled then nodded. She stood up placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Luke." Brooke took a deep breath before turning and walking towards the school. She turned to watch Lucas leave. She was a little upset he hadn't invited her along or asked about the baby today. She knew he still had growing up to do and still had moe things to worry about. Like his heart condition and she didn't want to put more stress on him. That's why she hadn't went off on him about him not telling her about the heart condition. She entered to school going straight towards the courtyard. She looked around for Haley before walking out. She seen her sitting down with Nathan. Brooke opened the door walking fastly to the table. Brooke sat down beside Haley ignoring the stares and whispers.

"Hey where have you been?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Umm, here why?" Haley looked up from her textbook.

"Well you missed my personal roast. Bevin and her big mouth." Brooke groaned running her hands through her hair.

"Wait what happened?" Haley asked. Brooke looked over at Nathan who wasn't really paying any attention. He was on his phone texting. Brooke leaned forward a litte closer to Haley.

"Bevin pretty much yelled that I was pregnant to the entire school, Haley. They were all whispering how I'm a slut. That's all I've been hearing all day." Brooke groaned.

"You are not a slut Brooke. Just ignore them like you always did." Haley shrugged turning back to her school book.

"I am, but I don't want them bringing my child into their bullshit." Brooke whispered grabbing a fry off Haley's plate and taking a bite. Haley grabbed it from her hand.

"Go get your own plate." Haley demanded pulling her plate away from the pregnant girl. Brooke gasped reaching for another fry, Haley lightly slapped her hand away.

"Haley I can't go get a plate, everyone will stare at me like I'm an alien or call me something and I'm starving." Brooke whined using her puppy dog eyes on Haley. They both looked over the table when Nathan stood up from the table. He didn't take his bag or anything as he walked away from them. Brooke looked at Haley confused. "What's up with him?" Brooke asked stealing another fry. Haley shrugged once again moving her plate away from Brooke. "Fine be like that I don't nee-" she stopped talking when a tray was sat down in front of her. Brooke watched as Nathan took his seat across the table once again. Brooke and Haley watched him in confusion as he went back to his phone. He looked up when he noticed them staring.

"What?" he asked looking back to his phone.

"You got me a tray?" Brooke asked in a low voice.

"Yeah you said you were hungry and didn't want to stand up so I went to get it for you. No big deal." Nathan shrugged typing something on his phone. Brooke smiled softly.

"Thank you, Nathan." Brooke blushed and stopped when she seen Haley looking back and forth between the two. Brooke cleared her throat and started to eat.

"So Brooke where's Lucas?" Haley asked putting away her text book. Brooke shrugged not wanting to talk about that. Haley could tell something happened. "What did he do now?" Haley sighed.

"Nothing, he's acting weird." Brooke shrugged not looking up from her plate.

"Seems like all the Scott's are acting weird these days." she heard Haley mumble.

"No not like weird weird. But he hasn't asked once today how I was feeling or about the baby." She heard Nathan mumble something from the other side of the table but ignored it and continued "I know he has alot on his mind with the heart condition and everything but he should still care about the baby you know."

"Maybe he's not ready for a baby, Brooke." Haley said.

"If he wasn't ready to be a father Haley he wouldn't have said anything about taking care of her and the baby." Nathan finally spoke up but he was still looking at his phone.

"Exactly, Nathan knows what I'm talking about. Today he even corrected me about our baby and not my baby." Brooke told her.

"Maybe it's the heart condition?" Haley asked.

"You know he still hasn't said anything about that. Shouldn't he be concerned about the baby like I am? it's just weird nothing is making sense" Brooke sighed placing her face in her hands. "Plus he wants a relationship but I don't. Don't get me wrong I love Lucas but everytime we're together me and Peyton grow apart and I really want everyone around for the baby."

"I can talk to him if you want?" Haley suggested rubbing Brooke's back. Brooke looked up from her hands.

"Please it'll mean a lot." Brooke pouted. Haley smiled nodding. "Thank you so much Haley." Brooke hugged her friend before turning back to her tray and finishing off plate. "So what time do we have to be at work?" Brooke asked.

"Actually Karen only wants you working Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. So it'll be easier on you." Haley explained.

"Oh okay." Brooke nodded.

School was finally over, Brooke was sitting on her couch clicking through the channels. Haley was at work at the moment and Brooke was pretty bored. She couldn't find a thing on TV. It was five o'clock now and once again she was hungry. She clicked the TV off walking into the kitchen. As she reached for the fridge there was a knock on the door. She groaned walking towards the door. She opened pulled it open coming face to face with Peyton. Brooke smiled pulling her long time best friend into a hug.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you" Brooke squeled as she hugged her friend tightly. She pulled back locking Peyton over. "When did you get back?"

"A hour ago. I came here as soon as I arrived. I need to talk to you." Peyton smiled but Brooke could see worry in her face.

"Well come on in." Brooke pulled Peyton inside shutting the door behind her. Brooke pulled Peyton to the couch both sitting down. "I have so much to tell you I don't know where to start but you go first. Tell me about you and Jake." Brooke motioned her to go on but Peyton didn't she cleared her throat looking at the ground.

"Actually, this isn't about me and Jake." Peyton started before looking up at Brooke. Brooke's smile slowly started to fade.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked rubbing Peyton's arm in comforting manter.

"Nothing, it's just I have to tell you something and what I'm about to tell you is going to tear your world apart." Peyton whispered. Brooke creased her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What's this about Peyton?" Brooke asked removing her hand from Peyton's arm.

"Brooke, there is no way Lucas is the father." Peyton whispered.


	15. Already A Scott

Brooke jumped up from the couch looking at Peyton in disbelief.

"Of course Lucas is the father, he told me he was. Why would he lie about that?" Brooke demanded. Peyton stood up as well.

"He was with me the night you got pregnant, Brooke. He stayed at my house the whole night. There is no way he got you pregnant. I'm sorry, I thought you might want the truth. I don't know why he told you he was but he's lying Brooke." Peyton told her reaching for Brooke. Brooke yanked away from her. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"What were you two doing?" Brooke asked in disgust.

"Nothing I swear. He wanted to talk to me about you, and I really needed somebody to talk to. Jake had just left and you were so lost in partying that you never listened. I swear Brooke we didn't do a thing." Peyton pleaded. Brooke turned around placing her hand on her forehead. She couldn't believe this. She was about to pass out. She had thought she was done with the search for her baby's father. Now she had no clue, Lucas was out and he had lied. "I waited to tell you in person. I'm really sorry about this Brooke I am. I wish it was Lucas, trust me I do. But there is no way he's your baby's father. Please don't be mad at me Brooke" Brooke felt like she wanted to cry she turned around giving Peyton a sad smile.

"It's okay, P. Sawyer. I'm not mad at you, just the situation and a certain Scott." Brooke weakly smiled. She was relieved about the heart condition that was the only good thing that came from the situation.

"Good but please take it easy on Lucas. He's been going through a lot." Brooke's smile dropped at Peyton's comment. Had he told Peyton about the heart condition? Brooke clenched her fist to her sides.

"He told you about his heart condition?" Brooke asked squeezing her eyes closed.

"Yeah he told me when he found out, why?" Brooke opened her eyes walking around the couch towards the door. She grabbed her coat from the rack opening the door and slamming it behind her. She left Peyton standing there thinking she had said something wrong.

Brooke threw the car in park in front of Karen's house. She got out slamming the car door behind her. She walked up the porch and started pounding on Lucas's bedroom door. It took a moment before it opened. She came face to face with the blonde Scott.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked. Brooke pushed her way through into his room.

"How dare you lie to my face like that. You said you loved me then you go and lie to me about something that means so much to me? How dare you Lucas!" Brooke yelled as Lucas closed the door. She turned around pointing a finger at him. "I should have known you'd lie that's all you do now a days, especially to me!"

"Brooke calm down I have no idea what you're talking about?" Lucas said pulling his hands up in surrender.

"I'm talking about the fact you lied about being the father to MY child!" Brooke yelled jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"I didn't lie, the baby is mine." Lucas narrowed his eyes at her.

"There you go lying again. Peyton told me Lucas. You sent the whole night at her house that night. So stop lying." Brooke demanded pulling her finger away from and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nobody deserves to be your child's father more then me. Of course I lied, I want you even if you come with somebody else's child." Lucas yelled. Brooke just got angrier at his comment.

"It's not something you can just call dibs on Lucas. And It might be my child but it's somebody else's too. He might love him or her just as much as I will." Brooke demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you even find out who he is. The baby's father could be anyone!" Lucas yelled. Brooke was hurt by the comment but didn't show it. She pushed past him going towards the door. She opened the door turning to look at him one last time.

"At least I know one person who will never be her father, Stay the hell away from me Lucas." Brooke slammed the door behind her.

When Brooke arrived at the apartment, she found Peyton and Haley sitting on the couch. They both looked up at her when she closed the door back. She tossed her keys on the counter walking around. She could feel the tension in the room. She knew they were waiting for her to say something. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge taking a sip. She could feel their eyes on her back. She put the cap back on the water then sat it on the counter.

"Did you know Haley? That Lucas was lying to me?" Brooke asked turning towards them. She ran her hand over her swollen adobmen. "Did you know that Lucas wasn't the father?"

"No of course not. I would have told you he was lying. I'm just as shocked as you are, Brooke." Haley said standing to her feet. She held her hand to her chest. "I would never do that to you, you do know that right?"

"Of course, but I also know you wouldn't betray Lucas either." Brooke sighed running her hand through her curls. "I hate this so much. Why me? Huh? Why am I the one who gets the short end of the stick? Is this pay back for how I use to be? I don't understand!" Brooke held her hand over mouth as she tried to calm herself down. The tears were threatening to slip over. Both girl stepped forward pulling Brooke into their arms.

"We will figure this out together I promise." Peyton whispered.

"Now we have to start all over on the father hunt." Haley whispered. Brooke pulled away shaking her head no.

"No way. I changed my mind on the whole father to my child thing. I am her mother and I will raise her with out the help of who ever he is. I can do this. My child will just have one parent, me!" Brooke demanded.

"If she is a her." Peyton grinned causing Brooke to weakly laugh.

"Shut up it's a her!" Brooke weakly smiled.

"Hey look on the brightside now you won't have to worry about the heart condition thing. I guess what Nathan said was true." Haley laughed towards the end of her sentence, causing the other two to laugh. Brooke creased her eyebrows together and stopped laughing. She looked as if she was lost in space. Haley laid her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"How did Nathan know my baby wouldn't have the heart condition?" Brooke asked getting a confused look from both girls. "He said there is no way my baby will have that heart condition, remember Haley when we were sitting around the other night! Nathan said that!"

"Yes Brooke I remember, but I don't see where you're going with this"

"He was pretty determined that the baby wouldn't have the heart condition. Like he knew the truth. He either knew Lucas was lying or " Brooke was cut off by Peyton.

"He knows who the father is." Peyton finshed looking at Brooke.

"Exactly" Brooke snapped her fingers pointing to Peyton.

"So you think Nathan knows something?" Haley asked still a little confused.

"It's a possibilty! I mean he might not meant it that way or he did. It doesn't matter we have to find out what he knows!" Brooke explained walking around and grabbing her keys from the counter. "Where is he anyways?" Brooke asked turning around to look at Haley.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since our awkward section at lunch." Haley moved towards the couch grabbing her phone. Brooke would have to remember to get her a new one. Haley dialed the number in placing it to her ear. Brooke and Peyton watched in silence. Haley pulled the phone away slapping it closed. "I got his voicemail, he's not answering."

"Any idea where he'd be?" Peyton asked waving her hands for Haley to continue.

"Why should I know?" Haley asked. Brooke groaned throwing her hands in the air.

"Maybe because you were married to the guy!" Peyton demanded.

"So? You dated him, too!" Haley said pointing her finger at Peyton.

"Seriously? Did either of you pay attention to him when you were dating or married to him?" Brooke asked fustrated.

"He's either at the river court or playing basketball somewhere. Or he's a home, but I doubt it with Dan being there." Peyton answered.

"If he has something on his mind, he's playing basketball" Haley looked like she was thinking about something.

"Okay?" Brooke said fustrated. "He's either at home, rivercourt, or the school gym."

"Yep" Peyton nodded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay well we'll split up. Haley, river court, Peyton school gym, and I'll go by his house. I just got back to school doubt they'd let me in, and going to the river court puts me at risk of running into Lucas. Which I do not want right now." Brooke clapped her hands together. "Anything else?"

"Yeah how are we suppose to get a hold of you if one of us find him?" Haley asked.

"If he's not at the house then I'm coming back here so call the home phone. Don't ask him anything though." They all nodded then split up.

Brooke walked up the gravel drive as the sun was barely going down. She looked at the basketball hoop seeing in unoccupied. She ran her hands over her stomach heading towards the front door. She took a deep breathe before ringing the door bell. She just hoped she wouldn't have to deal with Dan. She rolled her eyes at the thought. The door opened and she came face to face with Deb.

"Brooke."

"Hi Deb." Brooke smiled.

Deb smiled opening the door wider. "Come in." Once Brooke stepped inside, Deb closed the door behind her. Deb walked around her looking straight to her slightly swollen belly. Brooke ran her hand over her stomach nervously. Deb's smile only got wider. "So it is true, you're pregnant."

"Yes I am." Brooke smiled looking down at her bump. She had figure Karen had told Deb. _Crap, Karen. She didn't know about Lucas. _Brooke thought looking back up to the older woman.

"May I?" Deb asked motioning towards Brooke's stomach.

"Oh of course but I warn you she only kicks for Nathan." Brooke giggled as Deb placed her hands on Brooke's belly.

"Nathan?" Deb asked looking up at her with her eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah I mean she kicked today while were in class together. Hasn't since I guess she likes him or something I don't know." Brooke stampered thinking about that. Nathan was no longer he baby's uncle. Brooke frowned at the thought.

"She? You found out the sex already?" Deb asked moving her hands around her belly.

"No I just think it's a girl." Brooke shrugged.

"Well let's hope it's a boy so it can carry on the Scott name and play basketball." Deb and Brooke looked up to see Dan leaning against the door rail. He had a big smirk on his face making Brooke's skin crawl. Deb sighed standing to her feet.

"Hello Dan." Deb growled narrowing her eyes at her husband. Brooke felt uncomfortable about Dan's comment. She placed her hand on her belly as if protecting her baby from something. "And it's Brooke's baby, Dan. Just because Lucas is the father doesn't mean the baby is getting his last name." Deb demanded. Brooke looked at the woman. So she did know about Lucas claiming to be the father.

"Of course his son will take his last name." Dan smirked pushing away from the wall and taking a step into the living area. "Why wouldn't he?" Brooke was getting irritated about him calling her daughter Lucas's son.

"Actually Lucas's isn't the father so my daughter will have the Davis last name." Brooke spoke up grabbing both their attention.

"But Karen said he was. I don't understand?" Deb asked confused, Dan's smirk just got bigger.

"It's a long story but I'm actually here to talk to Nathan. Is he around?" Brooke asked ready to get away from Dan.

"He should be home any moment. Come with me we can wait in the kitchen away from that." Deb whispered resting her hand on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke nodded following Deb into the next room. Brooke sat down at the bar as Deb poured them some tea.

Brooke leaned forward on the counter.

"Is he always like that?" Brooke asked. Deb laughed nodding her head. "I see." Brooke whispered taking a sip of her tea.

"So what business do you have with Nathan?" Deb asked sitting beside Brooke.

"Umm nothing important. Just something about English." Brooke lied taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh, anyways what happened between you and Lucas?" Deb's question took Brooke by surprise. She had never been close with Deb like she was with Karen. But something about the woman made Brooke want to talk to her.

"He just lied to me about something important. He's been doing that alot. I just got back and he's already lied about so much." Brooke sighed.

"It runs in the genes honey." Deb grinned rubbing Brooke's back. Brooke couldn't help but laugh. They talked about the baby, and names. Deb told Brooke some places where to get the best baby things and they would have to go shopping sometimes. Brooke agreed and told her that she'd love to. They were in the middle of making plans when the front door opened and somebody yelled "Mom". Brooke knew it was Nathan.

"In here!" Deb yelled. Nathan walked into the kitchen with his gym bag thrown over his shoulder. He looked from Brooke to Deb. "Hey where've you been?"

"Playing basketball, what's going on here?" Nathan asked motioning towards Brooke and Deb.

"I was waiting for you and started talking to your mom. I think she might be my favorite Scott." Brooke grinned standing to her feet. Nathan playfully rolled his eyes. Deb stood up giving Brooke a hug. "I'll see you around Deb, it was good talking to you."

"You too Brooke. Come around more often. I need another girl around here. And I want to know the sex of the baby when you find out." Deb smiled as she pulled from the hug.

"You'll be one of the first." Brooke stepped away from Deb starting towards Nathan. He sat his bag down before escorting her back outside. She didn't know how to start the conversation. Once the door was closed she cleared her throat.

"So I need to ask you something really important." Brooke said still staring at her feet as they stood in the driveway.

"Yeah?"

"Today I found out something important. That Lucas had been lying to me about being the baby's father." Brooke felt a hand on on her shoulder. She looked up from the gravel to Nathan.

"I'm sorry Brooke." he whispered giving her comforting squeeze.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I actually came here to ask you if you knew Lucas wasn't the father?" she stood nervously waiting for his answer. He looked over her face. His emotion was unreadable. He sighed looking down before slowly nodding his head. Brooke closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Yet another person who's lied to her. She opened them to find him still looking at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke asked her voice breaking in the middle of the question.

"You said so yourself you wouldn't want anyone else to the father more than Lucas." he whispered finally looking up at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes. She had a feeling this was about something more. "I just thought you'd rather have Lucas then the real fath-" Nathan stopped when he noticed Brooke's eyes go wide.

"Do you know who the real father is, Nathan?" Brooke whispered stepping forward.

"No I didn't- I meant it- No Brooke I don't." Nathan was confused and she could tell. She could tell he was trying to hide something and she was going to figure it out.

"You are lying!" Brooke demanded pointing her finger at him. "Tell me the truth!"

"I'm not lying Brooke. I don't know who your baby's father is." Nathan argued. Brooke narrowed her eyes at him.

"I need to know who he is. I know you know. Now please tell me." Brooke begged placing her hands together.

"No" he demanded. Both of them were now fustrated by the whole conversation. Brooke more.

"I think he has the right to know he has a baby, don't you think?" Brooke asked raising her eye brow.

"Why can't you just let Lucas be there for you? You love him and he loves you. So why won't you let him raise the baby like it's his and just drop this whole thing." Nathan demanded.

"Maybe I don't want my daughter to be a Scott!" Brooke growled.

"It doesn't matter what you want the baby is already a Scott!"


	16. Finding What You've Been Missing

**Thank you for the reviews. I usually don't upload alot because of the fights people have with me. But Lena, thanks I really enjoyed reading your review. I've said the exact same thing, about this being my story. It made me laugh that somebody finally agreed with me. And for the name the other guest left me. I love it! I am thinking about using it. But I was going to go with Elizabeth AKA Beth.**

**Elizabeth Haley Davis-Scott. If it's a girl. We'll find out the next chapter.. Anyways this a short chapter, putting an end to my big mystery. I am going to skip time between the next chapter and this one.**

**So Keep the reviews coming, if you don't like the story I'm sorry it didn't go like you wanted but It's hard to please everyone. And I honestly did try. But I've had it planned out from the beginning. **

**Thanks for everyone who is sticking with me.**

Brooke took a step back looking at him in disbelief. She covered her mouth with her hand afraid she'd scream. He stared at her waiting for her to sat something to what he said. Everything made since to her now. Him being the way he was today at school, him always asking about the baby, he actually cared. Her hand slowly moved away from her mouth.

"You? We? That night at the party?" Brooke stammered on her words unable to actually comprehend everything. He simply nodded his head. "Oh god." Brooke covered her mouth with one of her hands. She had betrayed so many people with out even knowing it. She looked at Nathan realizing he wasn't ever going to tell her. She was getting angry at him for lying to her this whole time. For him allowing Lucas to raise his kid like Dan did with Keith. Brooke narrowed her eyes at him.

"You were just going to allow Lucas to raise your child, Nathan. You are just like your father!" Brooke hissed.

"I am nothing like him!" Nathan growled.

"Than why didn't you tell me that I was carrying your child?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrows in question. Nathan's face softened and he looked at his feet.

"Because you were so happy about Lucas being the father, I didn't want to ruin your happiness. You have no idea how bad I wanted to tell you today at school. After feeling the baby kick for the first time, I had a complete change of heart trust me. Then when you first came back and you told me I was going to be an uncle. I wanted to scream and tell you I was going to be a father not an uncle. But I knew if I told you, we'd lose everyone. Lucas, Haley, and Peyton. I didn't want you to be alone again." He looked up at her before continuing."I'm sorry, Brooke for not telling you." Brooke didn't know what to say. She wasn't angry or hurt anymore. She didn't realize how hard this has been on him as well. But she wanted to know one thing before she made up her mind.

"Do you want to be a part of the baby's life, Nathan?" Brooke asked her voice soft and comforting. She started getting nervous when he didn't answer but when he nodded she let out a sigh of relief. "Okay." She nodded turning her attention down the driveway. "We don't tell anyone what we know okay? We act normal and act like nothing happened. When the time comes we will tell everyone, Understood?" Brooked turned her attention to Nathan.

"Understood. And I want you to know something. I'll be here when you need anything." Nathan stated. Brooke couldn't help but grin.

"Even when I crave something at three in the morning?" Brooke smirked her favorite Davis smirk. He smiled but nodded. She pointed at him. "You are going to regret that trust me."

"I'm sure I will, is there anything else we need to talk about?" Nathan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"There's alot but I need to get back home. So tomorrow after school when Haley's working come by the apartment, and we can talk about everything." Brooke suggested rubbing her hands nervously over her stomach.

"Alright I'll see you then." Nathan nodded. Brooke didn't know either to hug him or what but she decided to just walk off. She turned on her heel starting towards her car. She felt guilty about Haley and Lucas. She wished she could remember what happened that night. She stopped dead in her tracks turning back around. Nathan knew didn't he? Yeah of course he knew. She watched as he entered the house. She turned back around heading back to the car. She would ask him later. She wasn't in any hurry to find out how she had completely betrayed all her friends.

Brooke sat at the table flipping through a fashion magazine. The day had been horrible. She had lied to both her friends when she got home from Nathan's last night. She told them he knew nothing and it was a dead end. Then at school she completely avoided both Scott's completely. Including the late Haley Scott. The only person she was around at all was Peyton, and it killed Brooke to keep that secret from her. But she knew she had to if she wanted everyone around. Losing her friends wasn't on her to do list this year. Neither was fuck your best friends husband, and look how that turned out. Brooke let out a fustrated groan moving to her feet.

"He should be here any minute." Brooke said staring at the clock on the wall. She was nervous about having to talk to Nathan about their baby. She still couldn't wrap her mind around that word. _Their._ She was having a baby with Nathan Scott of all people. She let out a laugh moving towards the fridge. She pulled a bottle of water from it. She knew at least one person who will be pleased to know about another Scott coming into the world. Dan Scott. Now she knew she would have to deal with him and his creepiness. Or he would disown Nathan for being foolish enough to get a girl pregnant.

There was a light knock on the door, knowing it was Nathan, Brooke told them to come inside as she moved around the counter towards the door. He walked inside holding two bottles of their favorite gatorade. He closed the door behind him before turning to Brooke offering her one of the bottles. Brooke held up her hand shakng her head.

"Before we start talking about anything I need you to tell me what happened that night." Brooke told him. Nathan sighed placing the gatorades on the counter.

"I don't remember much. I was pretty drunk myself. I remember waking up beside you on the sand. You were in nothing but a beach towel. I knew what we did when I realized I had nothing on but I don't remember anything that happened that night." Nathan explained to her. Brooke nodded picking up the bottle of gatorade.

"Thanks for the gatorade." she whispered walking around towards the couch.

"Look Brooke this doesn't have to be awkward." Nathan said following after her.

"How can this not be awkward? I am pregnant with my bestfriend's ex husband and ex boyfriend's brother's baby. This is so awkward" Brooke groaned sitting down with a humph. Nathan sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"It's tough for me to, Brooke. I got my brother's girl pregnant and not to mention two exs' best friend." Nathan told her as she leaned her head back against the couch. She let out another groan.

"They are going to hate us aren't they?" Brooke asked looking back at him. She didn't want to lose anymore friends.

"It's not about them or even us. This is for our baby. We can deal with the rest later on, but right now we deal with this, okay?" Nathan placed his hands on her kneels. She nodded placing hers on top of his. "I'm in it until end. I promise you I will be here for you and our child."


	17. The Sex

**Finally an update lol, Well this chapter is pretty long. Thanks for the reviews.**

One Month Later.

"Look I like Josh, I like Jacob, but I am not naming our kid Nathan Jr." Brooke demanded as her and Nathan waiting in the doctors office. Brooke had to reschedule her appointment due to the fact she and Nathan had to work everyone out. But because the office was so busy she had to wait a how month to find out the sex of the baby. So after hours of begging, she allowed Nathan to come with her. He's been there like he had promised as well. This whole month, he's been there when she needed anything. They haven't yet told anyone about Nathan being the father yet. So they stayed as far apart they could without somebody thinking something was going on. They haven't really talked about what's going to happen when the baby is born but she knew he wanted to be there.

She hadn't talked to Lucas, even at school when he tried to grab her attention she could completely ignore him. Even at work when he showed up to his mom, Karen would allow Brooke to hide in the back until he left. She really wasn't mad at him anymore just felt guilty about the whole brother thing.

Working had been great, she had been able to save alot of money for the baby. School hadn't been so rough either. People passed on like she said they would. But today she and Nathan were driving down for the cheerleading championship, and basketball tournament. He had begged Whitey to allow him to drive down later because he had to deal with his dad. And Brooke had a doctor's appointment so she needed a ride anyway. She wanted to go and cheer on the teams. He wanted to drive her down with the baby as well. So here they were, after the doctors appointment then off to the hotel.

"And she's a girl, Nathan." Brooke told him flipping the paper to her baby name's book. "What about Abby?"

"Or Penelope? After her mother?" Nathan suggested looking over at Brooke. Brooke looked over at him smiling.

"Penelope? I actually like that a lot. Penelope Elizabeth Davis-Scott?" Brooke asked placing the bookmark into the baby name book. She closed it placing it in her lap.

"I like the first two names but do we really want the baby to have two last names?" He asked.

"Yes. When are you going to agree with me on this?" Brooke groaned placing her hands over face in fustration. They had been arguing about it since they day the sat around talking about everything. He wanted full on Scott while Brooke wanted Davis to be carried down as well. Plus she didn't want to go around explaining why her baby didn't have the same last name as her.

"When you give up on that ridculious last name." He mumbled pulling out his phone to check the clock.

"Look Nathan I want my baby to have my last name so deal with it." Brooke told him crossing her arms over her chest. "We can talk about on the way to the basketball game."

"How are you even going anyways?" Nathan asked looking around the room. Seeing a pregnant woman with her husband.

"Because somehow I'm still marked as a cheerleader, so I will be sharing a room with Haley. And tomorrow me and our daughter will be cheering you on at the game" Brooke winked a weird feeling creeping up on her.

"From the bleachers right?" he asked raising his eyebrow. She kinked her eyebrow a smirk curling up on her lips.

"No, I'm going to be all big and pregnant wearing my cheerleader outfit, I hope they don't mind my belly sticking out of the thing." She teased running her hand down her stomach. The nurse came out calling Brooke's name. Nathan helped her from her seat before they walked followed the nurse into the back. It was the first time a man has ever came back here with her. She felt strange having Nathan with her, though he was the babies father. How could she forget that detail, it haunted her.

She wished it would have been different timing. No, she shook her head trying to get that out of her head. She wished it was a different guy, not the timing. Nathan was her best friend's ex-husband, and the man she loved's brother. She was sure Peyton would be a little hurt as well. She just wished her and Nathan stopped finding each other when ever they are drinking about exes. It always seemed to come down to Nathan having a break up, then her falling under neath him.

She really needed to break that. Hell, she didn't even know if he was even dating somebody. Not bothering to ask him about his personal life other than their baby. She really needed to though. Wanting to know who he planned on having around her child. She could feel her blood boiling at the thought of Rachael planning house with her baby and Nathan. She knew all the rumors about him dating the redhead whore. She didn't like that idea at all.

She looked over at Nathan sitting in the same chair Haley sat in months ago. He was checking his phone before texting something. She looked around the curiously before snapping her attention back to him.

"So." she stated casually grabbing his attention. "Are you dating Rachael? I've heard some things about you two and I have to say you could do so much better."

"I am not dating Rachael, Brooke." Nathan stated before turning back to his phone.

"Oh. Well, Good." Brooke said nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. "Are you dating anyone?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"No." Nathan answered still looking down at his phone.

"Oh okay." Brooke stated casually as she could. "I just wanted to know."

"Why?" he asked now looking up at her.

"Because I wanted too." Brooke shrugged running her shirt through her fingers. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Who are you taking to prom?"

"I don't know yet." Nathan shrugged looking back at his phone. Brooke realized he wasn't texting anyone, just playing a game. She cleared her throat looking down at the end of her shirt.

"I'll go with you." she mumbled it but he caught her. His full attention was now on her. She peeked at him before looking down. "I mean if you don't already have somebody you want ask. I understand if you do."

"You want to go to prom with me? About if some else ask you? Lucas maybe?" he offered. Brooke sadly laugh looking down at her baby.

"I'm not really talking to him, yet. Plus who better to go with than you?" she shrugged looking up at him. "We are both in this together, and I don't want to go alone. Nobody is going to ask a pregnant girl to prom."

"I know what you mean, I was actually planning on asking you anyways." she looked up at him a small smile forming on her lips.

"You were?" she smiled running her hand down her belly.

"Yeah I just didn't think you were actually going to go. Because of all the drinking, and partying." he shrugged tapping his finger on the back of his phone.

"I wasn't planning on it but I don't want to miss my senior prom." she giggled as the door opened, and in came the doctor.

"Miss Davis, haven't see you in a while." The doctor smiled placing the files on to his desk.

"Well to bad for you, cause I'm back." Brooke grinned. He turned around looking at Brooke before turning to Nathan.

"And you are?" the doctor asked raising an eyebrow, holding out his hand for Nathan.

"Nathan, The father." Nathan answered taking the doctor's hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." The doctor turned back to telling her to sit back as he did the usual check up. By the time the ultra sound came along, Brooke was nervous about the baby's gender. She could hearing her heart pounding her ears as Nathan moved closer to her side. The heart beat filled the room as Brooke watched Nathan actually smile. She could remember the first time hearing it as well. It was the moment she wanted to keep the baby. It was the most beautifulist thing she has or will ever hear in her life. She watched the baby on the screen moving around like usual then the time came. "Would you two like to know the gender?"

"Yes." Brooke and Nathan said at the same time causing the doctor to smile. He moved the thing around some more before stopping.

"Well congratulations parents, it's a-" Brooke wanted to smack him when he did the dramatic pause. "girl." Brooke smiled at Nathan as if telling him 'Told you so'. His smile was just as big, Brooke thought he wanted a boy but the look on his told her he really didn't care what gender the baby was. It only made her happier.

After getting everything filled out and getting the new ultrasound photos, Brooke and Nathan were finally on their way to the hotel. Brooke stared at the photo grinning.

"We are having a daughter." she whispered running her finger tips down the photo.

"I know, it's pretty amazing." She raised her eyebrow looking over at Nathan.

"I thought you wanted a boy Mr. Scott?" Brooke teased placing the photo into her purse at her feet.

"I thought I did too but I honestly don't care as long as she or he's healthy." Nathan shrugged.

"She!" Brooke corrected leaning back in the seat. She leaned her head over to look at the Scott driving. "Her last name can be Scott." He cocked his eye brow looking her over.

"What's the price?" he questioned as Brooke softly smiled.

"No price." Brooke smiled. "I just think the baby should have your last name, since she's a girl."

"Why because our daughter will be the first Scott in three generations?" Nathan asked grinning.'

"Yeah, can't wait to see the look on Dan's face." Brooke laughed as she felt her phone vibrating under her feet. She pulled it from her purse pressing the green button.

"Hello?" Brooke said into the phone.

"Boy or Girl?" Peyton's voice asked. Brooke shook her head smiling.

"I can't tell you tell, I promise Deb I'd tell her first. So I'll call you back in ten minutes." Brooke offered.

"Fine, but you better hurry it's driving me and Haley crazy." Peyton told her. Brooke laughed pushing the end button.

"I need your mom's number." Brooke told him scrolling through her contacts.

"I already told her when you were in the bathroom." Nathan said grabbing her attention.

"Wait, what?" Brooke shook her head in confusion. "You told your mom about our daughter?" Her eyes shot open in realization. "Nathan did you tell your mom about us having a baby together?"

"Well-" Nathan said causing Brooke to groan.

"Nathan!" Brooke groaned placing her hand on her forehead.

"Hey you are the one who wanted to talk about it in front of my house. She over heard, and promised not to say anything. She's actually really excited about it." he shrugged casually.

"Of course she is." Brooke sighed leaning back in the seat. She felt her phone start vibrating again. She clicked the green button pulling it to her ear. "It's a girl!" she smiled as the screams echoed in the phone. She slightly pulled the phone away from her ear as the girls talked to each other. "Guys calm down. You're giving me a head ache" Brooke told them. She heard Racheal yell in the back ground before Haley and Peyton said goodbye before hanging up.

"Well they seem excited." Nathan smiled from beside her.

"Yeah aren't we all." she laughed shivering. She looked around the car for her jacket. She stopped remembering her tossing it on the couch. She sighed sitting back down. "Where's your lettersman jacket?" Brooke asked Nathan. He switched hands before reaching behind the seat. Without taking his eyes of the road, he handed her the jacket. She put it on before redoing her seat belt.

"Thanks, I'm freezing my ass off." Brooke shivered the smell of cologne hitting her nose. She pushed the sleeves up sticking her hands out.

"Welcome, I could just turn off the air." Nathan offered.

"No then I'll be too hot." she sighed leaning her seat back a little. "Wake me up when we get there." She told him before drifting off.

They arrived just before six, Brooke had slept most of the way there. She stretched her arms over her head as she looked up at the hotel. She couldn't wait to get dinner with the girls and talk about the baby. She knew she would have to watch what she said in front of them in case she blew the cover of Nathan. And being around Haley made Brooke feel ten times more guilty than she already was.

She walked around the back towards Nathan. He was grabbing their bags from the car. She tried to grab hers but he shook his head, playing the pregnancy card. Brooke rolled her eyes grabbing her purse from the front seat before slamming the door. She followed him inside keeping her hand on her belly as they walked. She looked around the lobby seeing all the cheerleaders and basketball teams. She caught sight of Rachael talking to boy, who was on a different team. She grabbed Nathan's arm not wanting to lose him in the crowd. Everyone was bumping into her causing her to bump into him. She walked closely by him looking around for Haley or Peyton. She left an arm go around her shoulder. She looked over to see a boy from another school grinning at her.

"Hey baby, how about you leave your Raven and we go back to my hotel room?" He grinned looking from Nathan to Brooke. She grinned back pulling the jacket open revealing her pregnancy.

"I'd love to but you have to drive me to the hospital if I go into labor." She grinned as his grin fell. She placed her hand back on Nathan and against the guys chest. "That's what I thought" she teased before pulling Nathan with her. He started laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Nathan laughed as she lightly giggled.

"I know, he was like 'oh shit.' Seriously? I have a guy on my arm, and a lettersman jacket on and he still hits on me, but as soon as he sees I'm pregnant he hits the hills. Guys are so dumb. Like you wouldn't have beat his ass anyways." Brooke smiled looking up at him.

"I was actually really close to until you said something." Nathan told her. "Where the hell is our school?" Nathan asked looking arond the room. Brooke stood up on her tippy toes looking around the room.

"I seen Rachael but she was talking to a guy. You could go ask her where our-"

"I see Lucas, and Haley over there." Nathan told her pointing to the other side of the room. "And there's Whitey."

"It's about time you got here!" Brooke and Nathan turned to see Peyton coming out of the elevator. She had her work out clothes on with a CD in her hand. She looked from Nathan to Brooke smirking. "You two look like a couple." she laughed as Brooke pulled her arm from Nathan's blushing. That was the second person to think they were a couple. If they only knew what they really were.

"P. Sawyer." Brooke smiled walking over and pulling Peyton into a hug. She pulled away looking down at her work out clothes. "Tell me you aren't about to go to practice."

"Sorry but Rachael wants us to before we head to bed." Peyton shrugged. "But you should probably go find Whitey for your rooms."

"I'll go get the keys, be right back." Nathan told them placing their bags at Brooke's feet.

"So I'm guessing I'm not sharing rooms with you and Haley?" Brooke asked running her hand down her belly.

"Sorry I don't know who is your roommate." Peyton frowned placing a ressuring hand on Brooke's shoulder

"Well about time my fat ass roommate got here." Brooke rolled her eyes as Rachael came walking up shaking her hips.

"I'm sharing rooms with you?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow.

"Yeah.' Racheal smirked.

"Fan-fucking-nastic" Brooke mumbled.

"Damn Brooke what did you pack?" Peyton asked as she followed behind Brooke and Rachael to the room. Brooke did not want to share rooms with the redhead.

"Only clothes, and some other things." Brooke shrugged as Rachael opened the door to her hotel room. She opened the door allowing Brooke to walk in first. Brooke looked around the room before sitting down on the bed closer to the bathroom.

"I knew you'd want the one closer to the bathroom." Rachael smirked tossing herself on the bed as well. Brooke rolled her eyes finding it weird the girl was being to nice. Too nice. Peyton sat the suitcase down before sitting down next to Brooke. Rachael pulled herself up on her elbows looking at Peyton "what are you doing?"

"Sitting down. What's it look like?" Peyton snapped getting chuckle from Brooke.

"You are suppose to be down stairs waiting for me. Now do before I kick your ass from teh squad." Rachael demanded jumping up from the bed.

"And you?" Peyton asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm helping the pregnant girl get unpacked, just go!" Rachael ordered pointing towards the door. Brooke rolled her eyes laying back on the bed.

"Whatever see you at dinner Brooke." Peyton spat before walking from the room.

"So are you coming to the practice or should I leave you a key?" Rachael asked moving around the room. Brooke sat raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you being nice?" Brooke asked placing her hands on her abdomen.

"I'm not" Rachael snapped taking a water bottle from the fridge. "I heard about your stress problem and since you are sharing a room with me I didn't want to put to much stress on you. Trust me this isn't pernament." Rachael smirked before taking a sip of the water. Brooke rolled her eyes pulling Nathan's jacket off. She sat it on the bed before getting up. Rachael tilted her head eyeing the jacket. "What's going on with you and Scott?"

"None of your business. We aren't friends, just sharing a room." Brooke snapped unzipping her bag. "And there isn't anything going on between him and me."

"Whatever I don't care anyways. I just thought you would like to talk to somebody who wouldn't judge you. I mean it's not like you can tell your dear friends your dirty little secret." Rachael smirked. Brooke stood up narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing." She stated casually tossing a room key on the bed. "All I'm saying is you ever need somebody to talk to with out being judged you know where I am." And with that Rachael left the room. Brooke chased after her into the hall the door slamming behind her. She hurried down the hallway once she rounded the corner she bumped into somebody. A arm stuck out steadying her.

"Sorry" Brooke mumbled taking a step back.

"Hey" Brooke looked up to find Lucas weakly smiling at her. "When did you get here?"

"I rode with Nathan." Brooke told him seeing Rachael step into the elevator.

"Look Brooke I kn-" Brooke held up her hand cutting him off.

"It's fine, Lucas really." Brooke told him stepping around him for a moment. She gave him a small smile.

"So are you done avoiding me?" Lucas asked causing Brooke to smile bigger.

"Yes Lucas I'm done avoiding you." Brooke smiled.

"So can I join the group for dinner tonight?" he asked curiously. "Haley wasn't sure about it when I asked earlier."

"Umm, sure why not." Brooke shrugged. "But I'm going to watch the girl practice so I gotta go." Brooke told him. He nodded stepping out of her way. She clicked the elevator button waiting for it. She stepped inside next to another couple going down. They smiled at her congratulationing her. She smiled saying thank you before stepping out in the lobby. She found the room the Ravens were in and creeped inside as the radio blared with the music. She made her way to a chair sitting down. She couldn't wait to see how Rachael did with her team.

"I'm starving!" Haley whined as she changed from the towel into something else. Peyton was blow drying her hair from the bed next to Brooke. They were all sitting in their hotel room waiting to go to dinner. Surprisingly Brooke enjoyed the show. Rachael had done a great job with the rountine but Brooke knew she could have done better.

There was a knock at the door as Peyton came out the bathroom brushing her dry hair. Haley was now fully dressed putting her shoes on. Brooke looked around the room realizing for once she was the first one dressed. She had her maternity jeans on with a grey sweatshirt. Her hair was curled down her back. On her feet was her navy blue TOMS that matched the writing on the sweat shirt.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Nathan asked walking into the room with Lucas behind him.

"I know right." Brooke sighed. She scooted the end of the bed groaning as she tried to stand. Nathan and Lucas held a hand out at the same time offering to help her. She sat there staring at their hands. She placed her hand in Nathan's allowing him to help her stand. She could see the hurt on Lucas's face but choose to ignore it She placed her hand on top of her belly rubbing it. "Can we go now?" Brooke asked caughting the look on Peyton's face. Brooke walked past both Scotts making her way towards the door. She walked beside Peyton and Haley as the boys followed them.

They choose to eat at the resturant across the street. Brooke locked arms with Haley and Peyton as she crossed the street. She could smell the food as she entered the resturant. They got a booth in the corner. Brooke sat between Haley and Peyton as Lucas and Nathan sat in front of her.

"Watch the elbows." Brooke told them as Peyton moved closer to her. Brooke picked up the menu reading over it.

"They got that lemon chicken you like Brooke." Peyton told her showing her menu.

"Chicken makes Brooke sick." Everyone turned to look at Nathan who was still looking at his menu. Brooke blushed a little at the comment. She couldn't believe he remembered that. She had told him that once. She watched as Peyton looked from Brooke to Nathan then back to Brooke. Brooke could see the gears turning in her head. Nathan looked up from his menu. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Haley asked looking at her ex-husband. Nathan looked around the table his eyes landed on Haley.

"She said it last week during lunch." Nathan lied casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Shows how much everyone listens." Brooke teased looking back at her menu. She kicked forward hoping to make contact with Nathan's leg but missed.

"Ouch." Lucas yelped as Brooke looked horrified. "Who kicked me?" Brooke quickly turned to Peyton.

"Peyton why did you kick Lucas?" Brooke asked Peyton knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I didn't." Brooke turned to Haley next raising her eyebrow.

"Hey I didn't either." Haley mumbled placing the menu down on the table.

"Maybe you hit it on the table or something." Brooke shrugged casually looking down at her menu.

"Guess I did." Lucas suggested as the waiter came walking up. Everyone made their orders and sat back in silence. Brooke could feel the tention building up. She cleared her throat folding her hands on the table. Peyton stood up from the table grabbing Brooke's arm.

"We have to go to the bathroom, be right back" Peyton told them pulling Brooke along with her. Brooke was confused at why Peyton was acting like a crazy person. Once they were in the bathroom Peyton locked the door. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell is going on?" Brooke bit on her lip nervously.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Brooke insisted running her hand down her belly.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. First you and Nathan miss the buses because he claims to have to talk to his dad the same day you have a doctors appointment, then you show up wearing his jacket and practically holding hands with him, then you choose him over Lucas, now he knows what makes you sick and what doesn't? You tell me what the hell is going. If you two are messing ar-"

"No, Peyton it's nothing like that." Brooke sighed placing her hands over her face. "You are going to hate me."

"Brooke what ever it is you can tell me." Peyton told her placing her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"We aren't messing around." Brooke told her removing her hands from her face. "It's much worse Peyton." Brooke mumbled looking up at Peyton with sad eyes.

"How much worse?" Peyton asked slowly removing her hand from Brooke's shoulder.

"Haley and Lucas will probably never speak to me again, worse." she whispered looking down at her feet.

"You're not telling what I think you are telling me are you?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"I'm carrying Nathan's child, Peyton." Brooke whispered causing Peyton to gasp and step away from her. Brooke looked up seeing the horried expression on Peyton's face. She knew it would be much worse when telling the other two. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We wanted to keep it to ourselves until we knew how to deal with this situation."

"I knew it!" Peyton said causing Brooke to watch her in confusion. Peyton lightly laughed pulling Brooke into a hug. "I'm not mad. Well I am but not at the situation only that you didn't tell me." Peyton whispered pulling back from the hug. "Who all knows?"

"Umm you and Deb." Brooke muttered still eyeing Peyton curiously. "Are you okay? I was sure you would be mad about it."

"I'm fine. I mean you finally found out what you have been dying to know, and it wasn't just some stranger it was somebody who you've known your whole life. Look I'll help you with Lucas and Haley but I just wish you told me sooner." Peyton told her giving her a reassuring smile. "I think we better go"

"Thank you Peyton for now judging me." Brooke smiled running her hand down her belly.

The rest of dinner went well they all talked about different things, Brooke's baby, the game, the cheerleading tournament, school. Everything by the time dinner was over Brooke was laughing at her friends as they walked through the hotel lobby. Tim came running up grabbing both Lucas and Nathan by the arms.

"Dude the guys are going to a strip club downtown that don't ID, you two coming?" Tim asked all excited. Nathan looked over to Brooke waiting for the okay. She knew he was worried about something happening to her and him not being here. She nodded her telling him to go. Nathan turned back to Tim.

"Yeah we'll meet you out front in twenty minutes."

"Well hurry we only have a hour to leave." Tim told them before running off to join the rest of the boys.

"Are you guys sure about getting drunk before the game tomorrow?" Haley asked looking at her ex husband and Lucas.

"Relax Hales, we'll be back before midnight." Nathan smirked. "Brooke where's the jacket you were wearing earlier?"

"Upstairs, I'll go get it." Brooke offered.

"I'll just come with you, so you don't have to come alway the way back." Nathan shrugged. They all said their good byes before heading up to the room. Lucas was going to be waiting outside, and Haley and Peyton were planning on meeting the rest of the squad at the pool so it left Nathan and Brooke alone in the elevator.

"Okay so don't get mad." Brooke said turning to Nathan once the doors to the elevator closed.

"Okay" Nathan said spectially about what Brooke was up to.

"Peyton knows." Brooke whispered.

"You told her?" Nathan asked as the doors dinged open.

"No exactly. You are the one who made the comment at dinner!" Brooke demanded as they walked towards her hotel room.

"I didn't mean to!" Nathan argued as Brooke pulled out her keycard and unlocked the door. She walked in to an empty hotel room. "Seems Rachael is out."

"Yeah probably hitting on some basketball player" Brooke mumbled looking around for the jacket.

"Are you sure you are okay with me going out? I don't want to be gone and something go wrong?"Nathan told her as she handed him the jacket.

"Yes we aren't dating you can go check out half naked women all you want. I will be fine I'm going to take a nice hot bath, head to bed" Brooke smiled playing with the fabric of the lettersmen jacket. "and dream about Supernatural" Nathan lightly laughed.

"You have fun with that." Nathan laughed pulling his jacket on. Brooke walked him to the door.

"You have fun with all those gorgeous women." Brooke winked opening the door.

"Will do." she laughed as he past her.

"Not to much fun" she yelled after him. She placed her back against the door smiling. She shook her head wiping the smile off her face. She could not be doing this. She shouldn't be flirting with Nathan like that. She loved Lucas. She couldn't be doing this. It would only complicate things. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's the hormones." She told herself as she walked into the bathroom. "I will not develope feelings for Nathan Scott" Brooke told herself turning on her water. "I love LUCAS!" She told herself still not believing it herself.

After her bath Brooke laid in bed in a tank top and sleeping shorts. She was laying on her back with her hand on her belly. The baby was kicking like crazy against her hand. She looked over at the clock. It was only 11 and it was driving her crazy. She wondered what the boys were doing right now. She had told herself it was perfectly natural for her to feel jealous about this. He was after all her child's father. She could get jealous all she wanted. She sighed looking away from the clock. Rachael still hadn't came back which Brooke was thankful for.

She heard somebody slide the card into the door, before the door slammed open. Brooke rolled her eyes as she heard Rachael laughing and another person laughing. Brooke sat up a little watching as Rachael crashed on the bed with a guy underneath her. Brooke rolled her eyes sitting up completely.

"Seriously Rachael?" Brooke asked as the redhead sat up looking at her. "Couldn't you and your guy go to his room?" Brooke asked pushing the blankets off her legs. She froze when she seen who was under Rachael. Tears started building up in her eyes as she stared in disbelief. He looked at her in surprise. "How could you?" Brooke yelled moving off her bed towards her bag. She grabbed her UGGS sliding them on to her feet.

"Brooke wait, let me explain!" Lucas yelled pushing Rachael off.

"Nothing to explain, we're friends. You can fuck who ever you want!" Brooke hissed walking towards the door. "Just leave me alone" Brooke yelled into the room before slamming the door behind her. She walked down the hall with her fist clenched at her sides. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. She was in the room before God sakes. He just keeps betraying her. Brooke stopped in front of the hotel door gently knocking on it with her fist. She knew he was probably drunk. Hell she could smell the alcohol when the two entered the room. She just hoped this one didn't have a girl in his room. She knocked again this time a little louder. She needed comfort and the only person she wanted to be around was him.

Here she was feeling guilt for having feelings for Nathan and Lucas was sleeping with Rachael. Rachael was a dirty hoe playing mind games with her like that. She heard Lucas yelling her name from down the hall. She watched him come up.

"Brooke let me explain." Lucas begged placing his hands in front of him.

"No we are switching rooms give me the key!" Brooke demanded holding her hand out. The tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't-"

"Shut up Lucas just give me your key, I'm sleeping in your room to night." Brooke demanded grabbing his shirt and searching his pockets. She found the key pulling it from his jeans. "I don't need stress stupid now leave me alone." Brooke demanded opening the door and shutting it quietly behind her. She felt the sobs building up in her chest as she looked around the dark room. She turned around locking the door before tip toeing in the room. She seen the familiar lump in the blankets. She pulled off her boots tossing the key on to the dresser before lightly stepping over to the bed. She looked over the Lucas empty bed biting her lip nervously. She shouldn't be doing this. She was just heartbroken and not thinking straight. She had the baby to think about. She shook her head crawling on to the bed.

She got under the blankets facing him. He was shirtless like most time. She pulled the blankets over herself moving closer to him. His cologne filled her nose causing her to move closer. She had to get the smell of alcohol out of her nose.

"He's an idiot" Nathan whispered taking her by surprise. She smiled moving closer to him.

"Did I wake you?" Brooke asked looking over his face. His eyes were still closed.

"Not really." Nathan whispered opening his eyes. He seen the tears on her cheeks. She sadly smiled wiping the tears away. "What he do this time?"

"Remember when I asked you about you dating Rachael? Well apparently I got he wrong Scott." Brooke choked up.

"It's going to okay." Nathan whispered placing his hand on her cheek. Brooke nodded leaning into his touch. "Get some sleep." Brooke leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek before sitting up.

"I should move to Lucas's bed." she offered.

"No it's fine" Nathan told her helping her lay back down. She nodded turning her back to him. She reached behind her grabbing his hand and placing his hand on her stomach. He moved closer her back competely pressed against his chest. She placed her hand on top of his feeling the baby kick.

"I changed my mind." Brooke whispered.

"About what?" He asked against her neck.

"When I said I wouldn't want any one other then Lucas being the father. I changed my mind. I would rather have you this baby's father then anyone." Brooke whispered. She started feeling nervous when she didn't hear him reply. She turned her head to look at him. "Nathan?" His eyes ran over her face before landing on her lips. She shallowed nervously. "Nathan?" He placed her hand on her chin before placing his lips on hers.


	18. Game Changer

**I know it's been a while since I've updated but I broke my three middle fingers on my right hand so it was kind of hard for me to type. But I'm back now! Anyways thank you for the reviews, I love reading them! And since you all had to wait such a long time. I made this chapter extra long(; So I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all my followers, favorites, and reviews. And of course my lovely readers! It means a lot everyone is sticking with my story and enjoying it so much. Anyways I'm done you shall read some more.**

**Oh and to my best friend who is reading this as well. There you are I have finally updated! Enjoy!**

Brooke froze in her spot as Nathan pulled away from the kiss. Nathan had just kissed her. He stared back at her with a worried a expression.

"I'm sorry I don-" he was cut off by Brooke's lips crashing on his. She grabbed his cheek in her hand moving her lips against his. He pulled away when he felt her wet cheeks. He looked down at her confused as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh god Brooke I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not you" she hiccupped before sniffling. "It's me" His eyebrows creased together in confusion. "You are only turned on because you went to that strip club. You couldn't possibility be attracted to me like this" she motioned towards her round belly. "I'm huge" He had to hold in a laugh as he wiped at her face. "You are probably picturing them when you kiss me"

"No I'm picturing you, round and all." he whispered wiping her cheeks with his thumb.

"I don't believe you" she hiccupped fresh tears making their way to her cheeks. She looked up at him with sad eyes. He smiled softly kissing her lips.

"Well believe it, Brooke." he whispered against her mouth. She nodded her head sniffling. "You're beautiful"

"I was-"

"You are" he corrected her running his down her belly. She softly smiled before frowning. She shouldn't be going this. This was Nathan. Her best friend's ex husband. Her ex boyfriend's brother. Her baby's father. She shouldn't be kissing him like that.

"I think we better stop" she whispered looking up at him. "It's not right. We have everyone else to think about."

"I know" he whispered brushing the hair away from her forehead. "But sometimes you can't help but want what you want." She almost smiled at the thought of him wanting her. But she shouldn't be doing this. Before she could answer somebody's phone started ringing. Nathan pulled away from her reaching over to his side table. He picked up his phone placing it to his ear.

"Hey." he said into the phone his back still to Brooke. "No she's in here. Hang on" he turned back around holding the phone out to her. "It's Hales. She wants to talk to you." Brooke nodded before slowly sitting up. She wiped the tears from her face before placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked hearing the phone shuffle before Haley's voice. A small amount of guilt made it's way in her heart as she listened to Haley.

"Brooke, can you please explain to me why Lucas is sitting in my room at this time at night?" Haley asked before telling somebody to shut up. Brooke sighed looking at Nathan. He wasn't looking at her instead at out the window. She frowned a little before turning her attention back to Haley.

"Ask him yourself. He's the reason." Brooke demanded.

"I asked him and he said he did something stupid but hasn't exactly explained to me what was stupid. Do you want me to kick him out and you come here?" Haley asked sighing. Brooke smiled down at Nathan though he wasn't looking at her. Brooke started picturing her life with Nathan. Him teaching their daughter basketball. Her dressing her daughter up in the cutest things. Them standing together on the bleachers cheering on their daughter. She pictured an actual family. She wanted an actual family for their baby.

"Actually I think I'm just fine here." Brooke smiled reaching for Nathan's hand. She was tired of putting herself second to everyone. She loved Haley, she did but she wanted what she wanted. And right now she wanted Nathan. She was tired of getting hurt by Lucas. He was always messing up and Nathan had been here for her. She entangled her fingers with his. He looked from the window to her softly smiling. "It's exactly where I want to be"

"Okay Brooke I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Haley told her bye before hanging up. Brooke pulled the phone from ear never breaking eye contact with Nathan.

"You can't help what you want, right?" She placed her lips on his pulling him into a passionate kiss. She laid down pulling him on top of her. He didn't put all his weight on her trying not to crush her nor their baby.

He slipped the shirt over her head, and smoothed his hand over her hair. He looked down to her swollen abdomen and rubbed his hand gingerly over it, before leaning her back into the pillows and kissing her neck. He reached her belly and peppered gentle kisses all over it. Brooke cradled his head against her as he continued to move down further, pulling her panties along with shorts over her long legs, spreading her thighs tenderly and sitting back to take her in. Brooke shifted nervously, but Nathan climbed over her carefully and loomed just over her lips.

"You are stunning," he whispered, bending down to capture her lips softly as he guided himself into her.

He rolled them over so that she lay on her side, trying to be gentle to her body, so that the pressure of their baby wouldn't become too uncomfortable for her. He hitched her leg over his hip and thrust upward into her. She gasped his name digging her nails into his hip as he thrusted into her.

Her hormones had gotten the best of her. They had finally won as her body reacted to his touch. She was completely lost in everything Nathan. The way he moaned her name against her neck, the way his hand grabbed at her hand, the sweet pleasure growing in her core. It was as if she belong to this man. Her body was his for the taking. Maybe all along she was meant for him. She forgot everything in that moment.

She forgot the guilt, her friends, her parents, Lucas. All that matter was her and Nathan. And that was enough for her.

Brooke rolled over finding the bed empty. She sat up holding the sheet to her chest. She looked around the room not seeing any sign of Nathan. She felt a little hurt that he would leave with out waking her or not being here when she did wake up._ Oh God did he regret it?_ she asked herself falling back on the bed. She creased her eyebrows together in confusion when she heard something crumble underneath her. She shifted pulling the piece of paper out from underneath her. She un-crumbled it before reading it.

_Brooke,_

_Good-Morning._

_Had to bring Lucas his things, and get you some breakfast._

_Nathan._

She smiled before letting out a laugh. She folded the piece of paper up placing it on the bed. She was so stupid to think Nathan had ran out on her. He had said he wanted to be with her. She struggled getting out of bed, so she just laid there. She could always get dressed later. She heard the lock click. She knew who it was so she didn't even try sitting up. She tilted her head as Nathan walked in with two things of coffee and a bag. He sat them on the dresser before closing the door.

"Good morning" She whispered grabbing his attention. He looked over his shoulder at her gently smiling.

"Morning" he told her turning around to face her. "How long have you been up?"

"About ten minutes." she shrugged still not sitting up. He examined her looking up and down. She looked away acting casual.

"You're having trouble getting out the bed, aren't you?" he asked trying to not laugh at the pregnant girl. She gasped a pout forming on her lips.

"No..." He raised his eyebrow in suspicion. She threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine yes. Don't you dare laugh" she demanded watching him. He couldn't help but grin at her. She was a sight. More beautiful then the day he woke up next to her on the beach. Her hair was in tangles down her shoulders. The sheet hugged her body perfectly. Her flawless skin holding a beautiful glow. She smiled at him biting her lip. "Gonna help a girl out?"

"I think I like you like that." he teased moving closer to the bed. He crawled over next to her. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"You are so mean" she teased lightly poking his chest.

"And you are so beautiful" he watched the light blush creep up on her cheeks. She turned away from him staring at the ceiling.

"You are cheesy, Nathan Scott" she smiled looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Only for you, Brooke Davis" he lightly kissed her lips before getting off the bed.

"Forgetting something?" she asked him. He looked around before turning back to her.

"Not that I can think off." he teased receiving another eye roll.

"I don't know maybe your pregnant girlfriend" Brooke laughed but stopped when she realized what words she had just used. She had just called herself Nathan's girlfriend. She looked up at him waiting for the disapproving look. But he just smiled at her.

"Well I better help her then shouldn't I?" he held out his hand to her. She smiled dimples and all placing her hand in his. He helped her off the bed before tossing her a t-shirt. She pulled it over her head as he held out a cup.

"Oh yes coffee" she sighed taking the cup from him. He watched her take a drink waiting for her reaction. She pulled the cup away licking her lips. "I mean orange juice."

"Caffeine is bad for pregnant woman." He told her drinking his coffee. She looked at him in question. "Hey I actually read those magazines in the doctors office."

"It won't harm anything for me to have a cup of coffee." Brooke pouted.

"Still I am not risking anything. The article clearing said pregnant woman aren't suppose to have coffee." he told her sipping his coffee. Brooke could smell the delightful smell of it.

"Fine, can I at least have a sip of yours?" she asked giving him those Davis puppy dogs eyes. He was doomed if their daughter had those eyes. Brooke could have anything from him when she looked at him like that.

"One sip." he told her handing her the cup. She took a big sip before handing it back to him. She heard a knock at the door.

"That's probably one of the girls coming to check up on me." Brooke sighed looking around for her clothes. Nathan ran around grabbing everything she owned. He tossed them to her. She pulled her underwear and shorts on leaving Nathan's t-shirt on. She walked over to the door as Nathan sat in one of the chairs. She opened the door coming face to face with Peyton. "Morning P. Sawyer." she said before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"You know you aren't suppose to have caffeine right?" Peyton asked pointing to the cup in Brooke's hand.

"I told you!" Nathan said from behind her. Brooke nodded her head allowing Peyton to come inside.

"I know. It's orange juice. Trust me, I can't get away with anything with Daddy Scott over there" Brooke told her closing the door behind her. Peyton make her way to the dresser leaning against it.

"So you seem okay." Peyton offered as Brooke walked about the room. Brooke looked at her confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Brooke asked. Peyton shrugged creasing her eyebrows together. She threw her arms up.

"I don't know maybe because you caught Luke and Rachael going at it." Peyton offered. Brooke had completely forgotten about that. She looked at Nathan who was once again staring at the window. She knew he was listening though. Brooke sighed in defeat turning back to Peyton.

"I'm not worried about Lucas. Nor who he sticks his thing in" Brooke stated taking Peyton by surprise.

"You aren't a little mad that he hurt you? I thought you loved him." Peyton offered causing Brooke to frown. She honestly didn't know. Did she love Lucas anymore? Surely not one night with Nathan could change several nights with Lucas.

"I-" she began but couldn't find the right words. How was she suppose to answer that? She couldn't hurt Nathan with those words of her saying she loved his brother. If she still even did. She wasn't sure. "I don't know how I feel about Lucas anymore. He has hurt me so much lately."

"He's just been having a hard time with his heart condition, and finding out the girl he loved was pregnant with somebody's child only put salt in the wound." Peyton spoke up defending Lucas. Brooke couldn't help the peg of anger that build up in her chest at Peyton's speech.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were pregnant Peyton" Brooke snapped glaring up at the blonde.

"What's the suppose to mean?" Peyton declared pushing herself off the dresser.

"You know exactly what that means. Why are you defending him?" Brooke asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not defending him. I'm just saying maybe you should give him a break. He's been having a rough couple weeks." Peyton sighed, she didn't mean to upset Brooke.

"So that gives him the excuse to mess with my head?" Brooke declared staring at her in disbelief.

"No I didn't say that-"

"But that's what you are implying." Brooke snapped getting worked up wasn't good she could see Nathan from the corner of her eye watching her. She took a deep breath. She couldn't be going off on Peyton like this. She really needed her best friend right now. "Look Peyton, I'm just trying to say is I forgave Lucas literally eight hours before that happened. It just seems to me that he doesn't want to be forgiven. If he did, he wouldn't be messing up back to back. He knows that getting worked up isn't good for me or the baby and he just keeps-" Brooke trailed off staring into space. Peyton and Nathan both stood up walking over to her. She mumbled something under her breathe neither of them caught.

"What?" Nathan asked placing his hand on her shoulder. He could see the tears building up in her eyes. "Brooke what's wrong?" She didn't answer him as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She was starting to scare him.

"Brooke say something you are scaring us." Peyton whispered rubbing Brooke's arm trying to comfort her best friend.

"He's doing it on purpose." Brooke whispered enough for them to hear.

"What?" Nathan and Peyton asked at the same time.

"He's doing it on purpose. Think about it. How did Karen hear me and Lucas not? I screaming at the top of my lungs in his front yard. Yet he claims not to have heard me? Then he starts saying he's the baby's father so he could take claim to me and Nathan's daughter. But when that didn't work out he started apologizing then once we are fine he comes in the room with Rachael. He knew I was sharing a room with her. I was bitching about it at dinner. He's trying to get me over worked. Because he knows-"

"There's a chance you'll lose the baby." Peyton finished staring at her in realization.

"Exactly. He knows I won't be with him while I'm pregnant but I was going to be when he was the father. Now that I know he doesn't want the baby around anymore." Brooke demanded clenching her fist at her sides. She caught the sight of Nathan from the corner of her eyes. His jaw was clenching and unclenching in anger.

"I'm going to kill him" Peyton hissed looking at Brooke. But Brooke had her attention on Nathan. Brooke stepped forward placing her hand on Nathan's cheek. He looked down at her with his blue eyes.

"Hey, It's okay. He won't get another chance to get me worked up. Nothing is going to happen to me nor the baby." Brooke whispered softly stroking Nathan's cheek. Peyton took in the scene. The way Nathan leaned into Brooke's touch as he softly nodded his head. "Not with you watching after us." Brooke softly smiled as Nathan placed his hand on hers. Peyton cleared her throat causing them both to drop their hands.

"So what are we going to do about Lucas?" Peyton asked as Brooke stepped away from Nathan. She ran her fingers through her hair looking at Peyton.

"Nothing. I'm not going to do a thing. He's just being foolish. He's not thinking clearly. He just wants me back. But that's not going to happen. The sooner he realizes that, the better." Brooke stated.

"So you don't love him anymore do you?" Peyton asked rubbing her own arm nervously.

"Not at the moment." Brooke honestly answered pulling her hair into a messy bun. She pushed her bangs from her face. "But right now I don't care. I need to go get some fresh clothes. When I say me, I mean you" She smiled pointing to Peyton. "So I can take a quick shower. And when I say quick shower, I mean long hot bath." Brooke teased wanting to get back to her cheerful attitude from this morning.

"Fine but if I see Rachael I'm going to drop her. Just saying" Peyton shrugged causing Brooke to lightly laugh. Peyton excused herself leaving Nathan and Brooke in the room. Brooke turned to him quickly placing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around waist pulling her against him. She pulled away lightly smiling at him. With her finger tips she lightly brushed the hair from his forehead.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Daddy Scott?" Brooke asked in soft tone.

"Murder." Nathan whispered lightly smiling at her. Brooke didn't laugh just sighed.

"Everything will be okay. He can't hurt me as long as you're here." Brooke whispered. "With us." Brooke knew he didn't believe her but he nodded anyways. She backed away lightly patting his chest. "Now Boyfriend. Feed your pregnant girlfriend."

Peyton didn't even bother knocking on the door. She used a maid's key unlocking the door. She barged in looking around for Brooke's bag. Rachael wasn't in the room, thank god. She found her bag sitting at the foot of Brooke's bed. After zipping it up, she tossed it over her shoulder and left the room. She slammed the door behind her making her way towards Brooke's new room. She rolled her eyes when she heard her name being called behind her. She didn't even bother stopping just continued down the hall.

"I called your name like five times why didn't you stop?" Lucas asked catching up to her. He stopped at her side walking with her.

"Because I'm ignoring you, Lucas." Peyton growled shifting the bag on her shoulder.

"Why? What did I do to you?" Lucas asked her. Peyton rolled her eyes stopping. She turned towards him dropping Brooke's bag on the ground.

"You didn't do shit to me Lucas. This is about what you are doing to Brooke. You know I was actually defending you but know I know you are just a sick person!" Peyton snapped before shoving him away from her. She picked up Brooke's bag and started walking once again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked catching up to her again.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just stay away from me and stay the hell away from Brooke." Peyton snapped causing Lucas to stop. She didn't bother turning around. She just continued on her way.

"Fine!" Lucas yelled from behind her. Peyton rolled her eyes not really caring.

Brooke sat in the tub moving the bubbles around the bathtub. She felt so relaxed sitting in the hot water. The smell of honey and lavender filling her nostrils. Brooke sighed sinking down into the tub until the water was over her head. Everything was so complicated. She swore her life was like a damn soap opera. She surfaced finding Haley kneeling down to the bath rub. Brooke jumped wiping the soap from her face.

"What the hell Haley? Are you trying to send me into labor or something?" Brooke asked as Haley handed her a towel to wipe her face.

"I heard what happened. You know Nathan and Peyton explained everything that happened." Haley told her taking the towel back after Brooke finished wiping her face.

"Yeah. Just more drama, huh?" Brooke asked flicking some bubbles from her belly.

"I'm sorry" Haley whispered placing her hand on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke smiled nodding her head.

"Umm Haley as much as I loved to talk to you. I'm kind of naked here." Brooke told her causing Haley to withdrawal her hand.

"Oops Sorry" Haley laughed standing to her feet. "See you when you get out." Haley said walking from the bathroom closing the door behind her. Brooke sighed before finishing up her back. She got dressed in some jeans and a Raven shirt. She was still going to cheer on her team though she couldn't fit into her cheerleading outfit. She walked out of the room leaving her hair down to dry.

"Okay so I'm finally out." Brooke told them stopping when she noticed everyone giving her a strange look. Brooke creased her eyebrows together in confusion. "What now?" She asked placing her hand on her hips. Haley sat up holding something behind her back.

"Well I knew you would still want to cheer on the team so-"

"We got my mom to alter you cheerleading top." Nathan told her as Haley showed her cheerleading top. Brooke laughed accepting the top. She headed back into the bathroom. She switched tops, finding her cheerleading shirt fit perfectly. She almost cried as she walked out the bathroom.

"Thank you guys so much" Brooke teared up giving them each a hug. She stood back rubbing her hand down the top. "It fits perfect."

"I knew it would." Peyton said getting a look from Haley. "Fine Haley knew it would."

"It looks great." Haley smiled standing to her feet.

"Everything looks good on me" Brooke winked at them. She gave him a soft smile. "I'm serious guys. Thank you. This really means a lot."

"No problem." Haley shrugged. As Nathan and Peyton nodded in agreement. She ran her hand over her belly nervously. Her guilt was starting to build up in her. She was being a really crappy friend to Haley right now. And here she was being an amazing friend.

"Haley, you know I love you right?" Brooke began getting a weird look from everyone. Peyton stood up slowly realizing what Brooke was about to do.

"Of course I do" Haley smiled placing her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Good. I just wanted to tell you that. I know I've been a really bad friend lately making you choose between me and Lucas. But I want you to know you mean a lot to me." Brooke smiled changing her mind about telling Haley about her and Nathan. She should wait. Haley pulled Brooke into a hug. Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley staring at Peyton and Nathan over her shoulder. Peyton let out a sigh of relief throwing herself on the bed. Haley pulled away smiling at Brooke.

"You are a great friend Brooke." It was like a punch to the gut. It broke her heart as she nodded and plastered on a smile. Though she didn't agree.

"You know guys we should probably start getting ready for the tournament. Rachael will get mad if you guys are late." Brooke told them stepping back. "I still have to get ready and you guys don't have to wait for me. I'm sure I can walk down with Nathan." Brooke told them trying to keep the tears from spilling over. Peyton nodded standing to her feet. She guided Haley outside. As soon as the door closed, Nathan's arms were around Brooke. She grabbed the front of his shirt sobbing.

"I hate lying to her, Nathan. It's so unfair." She cried into his chest. His grip tightened on her and he placed his cheek on the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered stroking her hair.

"No it's not going to be okay. She's going to hate me. I don't want her to hate me Nathan." Brooke whispered though she was upset about Haley she didn't care pull away from Nathan. She clung to him as if he was her life support. He was in a way.

"She'll be mad, yes. But trust me she won't hate you. It's almost impossible to hate you." He whispered as her sobs started getting lighter. She pulled away looking up at him with red puffy eyes.

"Really?" she sniffled wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"Yes." He whispered helping with the tears. "It's like trying to surprise under water for hours with out a oxygen tank. It's impossible." She lightly laughed as sad laugh.

"That's a nice reference." she smiled leaning forward. She placed her lips against his softly. She pulled away smiling. She straightened his tie before lightly patting his chest. "Let's get downstairs."

Brooke sat in the second row as the basketball team sat behind her. She could feel eyes on her. She wasn't sure which Scott it was. But from the uncomfortable feeling she figured it was Lucas. Peyton had told him to stay the hell away from her. She clapped and hollered as the team ran out on to the mat. She tried standing up but almost didn't make. It felt a hand on her back helping her stand to her feet. She looked over her shoulder winking at Nathan before turning back to the team.

"Go Ravens!" Brooke cheered cupping her mouth. "Go Haley, and Peyton!" She clapped her hands and started laughing when she noticed Peyton talking to Rachael. She could tell Peyton was insulting her. "And that is why she is my best friend" Brooke whispered to herself.

"We would have won if Peyton would have stopped glaring at Rachael." Haley laughed as she walked out with Brooke and Peyton.

"I couldn't help it!" Peyton demanded smiling at Haley.

"I liked it. Thought it spiced up the routine." Brooke grinned causing all the girls to laugh.

"You would." Haley whispered but stopped causing everyone else to stop. She started staring ahead at something. Brooke looked at Haley before trying to find out what she was looking at. Brooke stared in shock when she noticed Deb Scott standing in the center of the lobby talking to Nathan. "I wonder what she's doing here."

"Probably here to watch Nathan play." Brooke shrugged wondering the exact same thing. Deb caught sight of them waving them over.

"I am not going over there. Deb has never liked me." Haley whispered. "Especially after me and Nathan's divorce."

"Oh come on." Brooke groaned pulling Haley and Peyton along with her. Brooke let go off their arms giving Deb a hug. Haley and Peyton both were very confused. Since when was Brooke close with Deb.

"Brooke you look great as always. I see the top fit perfectly." Deb smiled looking over Brooke.

"Thank you so much for doing it. It's so perfect." Brooke smiled standing beside Nathan. Deb turned her attention to her son's exes, giving them a smile.

"Hello girls." she smiled giving them a small wave.

"Hi Mrs. Scott" The both said in unison.

"So Brooke remember when I said something about that great baby shop?" Deb asked turning her attention back to Brooke.

"Yeah I remember." Brooke said in confusion.

"Well It's actually a couple blocks from the hotel. So how about you and I go check it out before the game?" Deb offered. Brooke's face lighted up with excitement. She would love to go shopping with Deb. And knowing Deb she probably wanted to spoil her granddaughter while she still in the womb. But she had promised Peyton and Haley she would go to lunch.

"I'd love to but I already made plans with Haley and Peyton for lunch." Brooke explained running her hand down her belly.

"You know what Brooke, go. I mean we can have lunch anytime." Haley offered placing her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Really? You guys wouldn't mind?" Brooke asked giving them a pleading look.

"No of course not. Go." Peyton smiled gesturing for them to go.

"Thanks you guys. I'll be back before the game and we'll have dinner together I promise." Brooke told them giving them both a hug.

"So let's go" Deb offered placing her hand on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke followed her out to the parking lot. She didn't hear Nathan approach them until he was already beside them.

"Mom you can't run her around like crazy. Okay? She's pregnant and shouldn't be on her feet so much. Don't drag her around like you did to me when I was little." Nathan explained to his mother.

"I was once pregnant Nathan. I did have you, you know. I'm not going to drag her around. I'm just going to spoil my granddaughter and her mother." Deb demanded getting a light laugh from Brooke.

"I'm serious Mom" Nathan sighed.

"I'll be fine Nathan." Brooke told him placing her hand on her arm. She gave him a light squeeze smiling up at him. "Don't worry so much Daddy Scott, you'll have grey hair before you're twenty." Brooke teased she stood up on her tippy toes placing a light kiss on his check.

"Just call me if anything does wrong. I'm serious." Nathan told them before heading back towards the front of the hotel.

"Don't forget to meet us at the café at one Nathan!" Deb yelled before turning back to Brooke. "He worries to much."

"You have no idea." Brooke mumbled getting into the car.

Deb was right about the store. It was amazing. Baby things everywhere. Personalized things. There were feathers, zebra print, glitter, everything a girl can dream of dressing their daughter in. Brooke smiled as she walked through the door. The first thing she caught sight of was a small dress. It had a pink poofy shirt and the top was a white t-shirt. The trim was black and white zebra print. It read "Daddy's Girl." in zebra. Brooke laughed as she ran her fingers over the shirt.

"That's so cute." Deb smiled over Brooke's shoulder.

"Yeah it is." Brooke smiled. Deb leaned over pulling the dress from it's rack.

"I'm buying it." Deb stated holding it up.

"No Deb. You don't have to-"

"I want to. It's not everyday I get to shop for two girls." Deb gave Brooke a soft smile.

"I can buy it really Deb you-"

"Brooke, it's my job as a grandmother to spoil my granddaughter. I want to do this." Deb demanded not taking no for an answer.

"Okay. Thank you Deb." Brooke sighed placing her hand on belly. "It's good to know that somebody wants to be a grandparent to me and Nathan's daughter."

"Not a problem. Now what about you? What should I buy you?" Deb tapped her finger against her chin. Brooke shook her head shaking her hands in front of her.

"No way. I draw the line at you buying me something. It's not necessary." Brooke stated still shaking her head.

"What about a new maternity dress?" Deb asked more of herself than Brooke.

"No I said no. Really Deb. I don't need anything." Brooke offered as Deb continued to name off things.

"Brooke I've never really had a daughter. I always wanted one. And this my chance to be about to spoil a girl. I didn't really get a chance to know Haley or Peyton but you'll be around much longer than them. I want to be able to treat you like a daughter I never had." Deb explained simply shrugging. Brooke groan placing her hands over her face. She looked through the cracks to Deb. She was lightly smiling.

"Fine but one dress" Brooke demanded holding up her pointer finger. "I mean it one."

"Okay so two" Deb smiled before walking off. Brooke lightly laughed following the woman deeper into the store. Deb stopped in front of a rack with some more dresses. She started flipping through them as Brooke looked as well. "So Nathan told me you and your parents aren't really getting along right now. Have you talked to them since you came back?"

"No, they said they didn't want anything to do with me or the baby. I'm just respecting their wishes." Brooke shrugged pulling out another dress to look at.

"I'm sure they'll come around. Their only daughter is having a baby, how can they not be excited?" Deb moved to another rack with Brooke.

"They're more disappointed in me. Embarrassed about me and the baby." Brooke sighed placing the dress back on the rack.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. A lot of girls get pregnant during high school." Deb explained moving to another rack.

"Yes but a lot of them know who the father is. My parents don't know it's Nathan yet. Guess I should probably tell them about that but I really don't want them in my daughter's life. They weren't in my life so why should they get the pleasure in being in hers." Brooke explained to Deb.

"Well I'm excited. It took me by surprise at first but now I'm excited. I'm having a granddaughter." Deb smiled wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulder. Brooke nodded giving her a smile. Deb pulled away continuing to look through clothes. Another question popped into Brooke's head.

"Hey Deb can I ask you something?" Brooke asked.

"Sure honey what is it?" Deb asked picking up a dress and adding it with the other things she was buying.

"Does Dan know? You about Nathan being a father?" Brooke asked watching as Deb stopped looking at her.

"No Dan doesn't know. Nathan and I decided it would be best to wait and tell him." Deb explained in a soft tone.

"Oh" Brooke looked down a little sadly.

"No honey it's not because we're embarrassed. It's just we're watching out for you. We don't think it be the best idea for him to know. He's so determined for Nathan to have a basketball career that he might do something. You know having a baby in high school there's a chance Nathan won't go to Duke and Dan won't allow that to happen. You understand what I'm saying?" Deb asked as Brooke slowly nodded.

"Nathan's going to Duke after high school. Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean he can't live his dreams." Brooke stated.

"Sometimes you got to put your dreams on hold for your child." Deb shrugged turning back to the rack.

"Did Nathan say something about it? Is he waiting to go to Duke?" Brooke asked her.

"He said something about it." Deb shrugged.

"He's going to Duke. He's not putting anything on hold. I'll follow him if I have to but he's going to Duke. I won't allow him to give up his dream because he thinks he has to" Brooke demanded receiving a smile from Deb.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother Brooke."

Brooke sat down with a umph. She was exhausted from shopping. Brooke never thought she would actually be tired from shopping. But pregnancy was making her have hot flashes and her feet were killing her. Brooke sat at the table of the café and Deb looked through the menu. Brooke started fanning herself with her menu. She was breathing heavily from walking around the mall all morning.

"I thought I told you not to run her like crazy, Mom" Nathan sighed as he caught sight of his pregnant girlfriend having a heat stroke. He sat down next to her.

"It's only a hot flash. It'll pass." Brooke took a deep breath still fanning herself. "I was just really hot inside the mall. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" He asked pushing a glass of water closer to her.

"Yes I told you he worried to much" Brooke laughed before placing the glass to her lips. She downed half of it. She finally regained her breath as Nathan argued with his mother. Deb excused herself leaving to the restroom. Nathan turned to Brooke. He gently stroke her cheek.

"Regretting going shopping with my mother yet?" he asked holding back the laugh. Brooke playfully rolled her eyes smiling.

"Not even a little bit." Brooke teased leaning forward for a kiss. But she caught sight of Deb and quickly pulled away. She cleared her throat playing the napkin in front of her.

After lunch Deb dropped Brooke and Nathan off at the hotel. She said she had things to do before the game. Brooke was sitting on Nathan's bed looking through everything they had bought today. Peyton was sitting down next to her as Haley sat on the floor with her back against the bed. Nathan was laying on the bed behind Brooke and Peyton. Brooke picked up a purple onesie showing Peyton.

"Isn't it cute? Deb had great taste." Brooke smiled holding up the onesie. Haley looked over her shoulder nodding her head.

"Well this is my favorite." Haley lifted another onesie that was pajamas. It had small sleeping lambs over it.

"Oh yeah I loved that" Brooke smiled as Peyton pulled her favorite dress from the bag. The first one she seen. The Daddy's girl dress. Peyton smiled at it showing Nathan when Haley wasn't looking.

"Oh Brooke!" Haley sang grabbing Brooke's attention.

"Yeah?" Haley lifted up a shirt.

"I don't think you read this one before you bought it" Haley giggled showing her the letters on it. _Mom's gorgeous, I'm adorable, Daddy's lucky. _Brooke giggled shrugging her shoulders.

"I liked how it said I was gorgeous" Brooke laughed accepting the shirt from Haley.

"Oh I forgot to ask you about that. Have you giving up your search?" Haley asked now sitting up on her knees. Her arms were crossing over the bed as she looked at them. Brooke felt Nathan tense up behind her at the question. Brooke opened her mouth so say something but closed it not knowing the answer. She sighed laying the onesie back down.

"Actually I have." Brooke whispered with a little shrug. Brooke didn't want to say anymore than that. Haley accepted the answer going back to going through things. Brooke let out a silence sigh of relief as she felt a hand touch her back. She looked over her shoulder smiling at Nathan. There was a knock on the door grabbing everyone's attention. Nathan pushed himself off the bed going to answer the door. As the door opened, Lucas charged in going straight for Brooke.

"You think I'm trying to kill the baby? Are you serious Brooke?" Lucas asked causing Brooke to look at Nathan with worry before looking back Lucas.

"Lucas!" Haley hissed getting to her feet. Brooke narrowed her eyes at Lucas not moving from the bed. Haley must have said something to him about it.

"Look at the facts Lucas. Everything you have done has caused me nothing but misery. Everything points to you trying to harm me or the baby." Brooke snapped trying not to get over worked again.

"I am not trying to hurt you Brooke! I am not trying to harm the baby." Lucas snapped narrowing his eyes back. "I just don't know what to do. How am I suppose to react to the girl I love being pregnant with another man's baby? And you don't even know who the baby belongs to. Do you want me to be happy? Well I can't Brooke. You seem to be only caring about yourself getting hurt when I'm also the one being hurt. I don't know what to do to get you back."

"Well sleeping with Rachael isn't a start!" Brooke snapped.

"The only reason I was with Rachael last night is because she was there when I needed to talk to somebody. Everyone else is always mad at me or turning their backs to me. I came up the room to get some more alcohol from her bar. She kissed me! She said you weren't there. If you would have waited five minutes before yelling at us. You would have seen me push her off! I love you how many times do I have to say it." Lucas was a little calmer now so was Brooke. She shook her head taking in the new information. "And as for me not hearing you the night you were crying outside my house. I had my earphones on. Like I said I couldn't hear you!"

"Stop yelling at her!" Peyton snapped watching Brooke's eyes start tearing up.

"No she needs to understand she's not the only being hurt here. I'm also hurting and she needs to see it!" Lucas snapped at Peyton.

"I see it okay? I see that I hurt you Lucas. Does that make you feel better? That I can see how the happiest thing in my life is making you so miserable?" Brooke moved off the bed tears streaming down her cheeks. "You think it's easy for me. To watch somebody I love hate something I can't change? I'm pregnant Lucas. I'm pregnant with another man's child, and I'm the happiest I've ever been. I wouldn't change it. Not for you, not for my parents, not for anything. I'm sorry I hurt you Lucas, I am but you need to understand I'm not sorry for getting pregnant. I do not regret my daughter." Brooke let out shaky breath as Peyton stood up next to her.

"Brooke-" Lucas began but was cut off by Brooke once again.

"I have one more thing to say." Brooke whispered looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Nathan before turning back to Lucas. "Lucas. I love you, I do. But you need to understand something. We can be friends but we will never be in a relationship again unless you learn to accept me." Brooke placed her hand on her abdomen before whispering. "All of me."

Lucas nodded his head stepping forward. He placed his hand on her cheek gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I understand."

"Good" she whispered allowing him to pull her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest. She pulled back when she heard a door slam. She looked around finding Nathan missing. She wanted to step away from Lucas and chase after him but she couldn't. It would be too obvious for her to chase after him. She messed up. She was sure she could explain everything to Nathan later before the game.

Lucas, Peyton, and Haley left shortly after that. Brooke sat on the bed waiting for Nathan to come back. When he didn't she headed downstairs by herself. She rode Deb to the gym. She asked Deb to keep her a seat before going to find Nathan. She did find Peyton outside in the hallway. Brooke rushed over pulling her blond friend to the side.

"Have you seen Nathan?" Brooke asked searching the hallways.

"Not since earlier when he stormed out. Why?" Peyton asked her.

"I need to talk to him about earlier." Brooke whispered. She hadn't really told Peyton about her and Nathan's new found relationship so she left it at that. She knew sooner or later she would have to tell her but right now was not the time. She really needed to find him and explain herself. She caught sight of one of the Ravens basketball players going inside a door. "I'll see you later" Brooke whispered before following the basketball player. She opened the door going inside the locker room. She paused hiding behind a locker when she heard the coach giving his before game speech. She looked around spotting Nathan sitting beside Tim. She sighed waiting for the coach to end his speech. Once he was done they all lined up heading for the door. Once Nathan passed she grabbed Nathan by the jersey pulling him to the side.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Brooke asked him. He didn't look at her yet stared passed her.

"I'm not avoiding you. I had practice then had to get ready for the game." He told still not looking at her.

"Nathan look at me." she demanded in a weak tone. She hated sounding weak but it was breaking her heart he wasn't looking at her. He sighed before slowly looking down at her. His jaw was slowly unclenching and clenching. His blue eyes were clouded with something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Look Brooke I have to go the game is starting soon." he told her stepping back away from her.

"No I want you to tell me what's really wrong. Is this about Lucas?" she asked stepping forward. She placed her hand on his upper arm.

"No this isn't about him. It's nothing we'll talk about it later." he stepped away from her touch. She frowned but wasn't taking that for an answer. She stepped forward pulling him in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him against her. She pulled away keeping her arms wrapped around him.

"You listen to me, Nathan Scott. There are only two Scotts that mean a lot to me. And that's you and our daughter. And when you are out there playing you better remember one thing. I'm going on home with you not Lucas. Because you are my boyfriend not him." she whispered letting out a sigh of relief when he softly smiled at her. He nodded his head as she released him. She patted his chest. "Now you go out there and make us look good. Don't make our daughter embarrassed about being related to you" she teased. She walked past him receiving a tap on the bottom. She looked over her shoulder winking at him. "I'm betting on you Daddy Scott" she smiled before leaving the locker room.

Nathan was smiling as he joined the rest of the team in the line up. The announcer called them out and the team came crashing through the banner. He sat on the bench as the coach got them ready for the game. He looked over his shoulder finding Brooke in the crowd. She was clapping and smiling. He could tell she was talking with his mother. Nathan felt eyes boring into him. He turned slightly to find Lucas glaring at him. This wasn't good.

After they broke up Nathan made his way onto the court Lucas still glaring. Nathan got the ball starting down the court. Lucas came up beside him.

"How long did you think you could get away with it?" Lucas asked taking Nathan by surprise.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about." Nathan snapped before slamming the ball into the basket. Brooke clapped her hands yelling his name. Lucas motioned towards Brooke.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What are you going to say when your ex wife finds out you are messing around with her pregnant best friend." Lucas asked grabbing the ball this time. Nathan narrowed his eyes stealing the ball from his own teammate.

"He's on your team!" Whitey yelled from the sidelines.

Brooke watched from the bleachers as Nathan stole the ball from his own teammate Lucas. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew it wasn't good.

"Just shut up Lucas, and mind your own damn business" Nathan snapped before making his way down the court.

"It is my business when my brother is messing with my girl." Lucas snapped stealing the ball from Nathan.

"You two are on teams!" Whitey screamed it going ignored. Brooke slowly stood not liking what she was seeing. She caught sight of Peyton looking up at her with worried eyes. Nathan stole the ball before slamming it into the basketball. He straightened his jersey before looking at Lucas.

"She's not your girl anymore. I'm sure she told you that earlier." Nathan said walking past Lucas.

"You can't just play house with any girl you please Nathan. She'll realize you are just like Dan when you run off." Lucas hissed causing Nathan to turn around.

"And what does that make you? Keith? You aren't raising my daughter. That's right I said it Brooke isn't caring a stranger's baby. She's carrying mine!" Nathan growled before heading to the center of the court. Nathan stopped when he felt the basketball hit him in the back. He snapped his attention to Lucas glaring at him.

"She doesn't love you like she loves me. You seen how easy she came back to me today. Who do you really think she'll choice? Me or some guy who couldn't keep his marriage together?" Lucas hissed.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Nathan growled making his way back to Lucas. Lucas threw a punch but Nathan easily blocked it when his arm before hitting Lucas. Lucas hit him back.

Brooke panicked making her way down the bleachers as the teams started trying to break apart the fist fight going on in the center of the court. She could barely make out who was winning. She made it onto the court.

"Nathan!" She screamed pushing through the crowd of basketball players. She made her way to the front as two basketball players pulled Nathan off Lucas. Lucas was pulled to his feet by two Ravens.

"Stay the hell away from Brooke!" Nathan snapped as he fought against the basketball players. Brooke made her way towards him. Nathan had a busted cheek and lip. His eye was already turning black from where Lucas had hit him. She didn't take a look a Lucas injures to worried about Nathan.

"Doesn't mean she'll stay away from me." Lucas hissed Brooke stopped in front Nathan grabbing his face in her hands.

"Hey I'm right here. Calm down" Brooke whispered getting him to look down at her. He stopped struggling against the players leaning into her touch. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He whispered as she looked over his face.

"What the hell happened?" Peyton asked as her and Haley made their way to center of the crowd of people.

"Ask him!" Lucas snapped as the player released him. Everyone turned to Nathan as Brooke's grip on his arm tightened. When Nathan didn't speak Lucas spoke again. "Better yet ask Brooke."

"Shut up Lucas!" Nathan snapped as Brooke stared at all the faces waiting for her to answer.

"No I think Haley has the right to know what you two have been up to!" Lucas hissed causing Haley to look at Brooke and Nathan with hurt.

"What's he talking about?" Haley asked looking at them both. Brooke looked down in shame. She really didn't want it to happen this way. She looked back up with tears in her eyes.

"Hales-" Nathan began but was cut off by Haley.

"No what is he talking about? What's been going on?" Haley asked furiously it caused Brooke to tear up more.

"Go a head Nathan tell her how you got her best friend pregnant and that you two have been messing around behind everyone's back" Lucas hissed looking at Nathan and Brooke with disgust. Brooke frowned as Haley started tearing up. Tears rolled down both girls cheeks as they stared at each other hurt.

"Is that true? Brooke, is Nathan the father of your baby?" Haley asked holding back sobs.

"Hal-" Nathan began but once again cut off by Haley.

"No, Nathan. I asked Brooke. Brooke, is it true?" Haley asked the girl. Brooke's lip starting shaking as she slowly nodded her head. Haley let out a sob as she stared at him. "You lied to me. This whole time you two have been lying to my face!" Haley hissed through her tears. Brooke stepped forward but Haley stepped away.

"Don't touch me. Stay away from me. Both of you!" Haley yelled before disappearing into the crowd with Lucas following. All the cheerleaders, and players started glaring at Brooke and Nathan. Nathan wrapped his arm around Brooke guiding her away from the crowd. It wasn't until they reached the hall that she broke down in his arms. He softly rocked her trying to calm her.

"She hates us." Brooke sobbed against his chest. Nathan sighed looking up to see his mom and Peyton coming out into the hallway. Peyton pulled Brooke from Nathan's body holding her as she cried.

"You need to go talk to Haley. Maybe if you explained everything she'd understand." Deb whispered touching her son's shoulder.

"She needs time. My main concern is Brooke. I'll deal with Lucas and Haley later." Nathan whispered staring down at Brooke crying in Peyton's lap.

"Shh, she'll forgive you. Just give her some time. Everything will be okay." Peyton whispered holding Brooke tightly against her chest.

"Ho-how did Lucas know?" Brooke asked between sobs. Peyton looked up at Nathan for the answer.

"He might of heard us in the locker rooms earlier." Nathan kneeled down and started rubbing Brooke's back. She turned around looking at him. The sight broke his heart. Her eyes were puffy and she had tears running down her cheeks.

"What did you say to him on the court?" Brooke asked him. '

"I didn't say anything he didn't already know." Nathan whispered to her. She nodded her head placing it against Peyton's shoulder. She slowly stopped crying looking at Nathan. She placed her hand on his cheek trying not to hurt him.

"What started the fight?" She asked looking over his face.

"He said something about you. It's no big deal." he shrugged placing his hand on top of hers. She weakly smiled at him as he softly stroked her hand with his thumb.

"You fought for me?" She asked softly. He smiled leaning against her touch.

"I'll always fight for you."

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought(:**

**& As for my sex scene. Sorry if it wasn't very good. I tried my hardest.**

**And to all you Brucas fans don't give up on them just yet you never know what's going to happen...**


	19. Forgiveness & HeartBreak

**Thanks for the reviews. I love them! & I'm glad I have a Brucas fan who isn't dishing on the Brathan relationship lol Thanks so much for reading and reviews.**

**I know my story has less chapters but that's because I removed my authors notes and named all the chapters. It was getting confusing to number my chapters so I had to fix that.**

**Anyways, I'm happy everyone is liking the story. Don't forget to review on this next chapter. I enjoy everyone's opinions! So here to are chapter 19!**

Nathan sat on the counter of the bathroom, as Brooke wetted the corner of the rag with rubbing alcohol. She turned back towards him dotting the cut on his cheek bone. He hissed as the cold rag made contact with his cheek.

"Sorry" Brooke mumbled lightly patting the cut. She had cleaned most of the blood off from his lip and eye. His eye was already bruised but not badly.

"It's okay." Nathan mumbled looking at her face. Her eyes were looking only at the busted skin. She sighed moving away from him. He lifted the ice pack up holding it to his eye. "Who knew Lucas could hit that hard." Nathan tried to joke but Brooke frowned deeper.

"Yeah." She whispered as she started putting the small first aid kit back up.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" he asked still holding the ice to his eye.

"No just at the situation." Brooke told him still not looking at him.

"You seem to be mad at me for fighting with Lucas." Nathan commented causing Brooke to look at him.

"No Nathan I'm not mad at you. You were defending yourself. I'm mad because we should have told them. Instead we kept it a secret. And we just made everything worse by fooling around. Like I said I'm mad about the situation." Brooke told him before leaving the bathroom. She walked into the room and started getting her things together. The game was postponed until further notice. So they were leaving tonight. Nathan walked out the bathroom after her.

"You're mad because we are together." Nathan suggested.

"I didn't say that." Brooke groaned turning to face him.

"It sounded that way." Nathan argued. Brooke couldn't believe they were actually fighting right now.

"Well I didn't mean for it too. I don't want to talk about it right now. I want to pack and go back to Tree Hill." Brooke snapped tossing clothes into her bag.

"I think we should talk about it. If you are having second thoughts about us then I have the right to know." Nathan demanded causing Brooke to snap her attention to him.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Nathan!" Brooke snapped moving around him.

"Fine!" Nathan grabbed his already packed bag slinging it over his shoulder.

"Fine!" Brooke yelled shoving more clothes into her bag. She watched keys land on her bed near her. She looked at him confused.

"I'm riding with the team back. You and Peyton can take my car." he told her opening the door.

"Nathan, don't you dare walk out!" Brooke demanded looking at him. He walked out slamming the door behind him. She went after him going out into the hall. She walked down the hall after him. "Hey you can't just ride with the team and leave me alone."

"That's what you want right? To be left alone." Nathan demanded not looking at her.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want to talk about it" she told him.

"Right. You don't want to talk about you having seconds thoughts about us. You win we don't have to talk about it." Nathan stopped in front of the elevators. He pressed the button keeping his back to her.

"What does that mean?" She asked looking at his back.

"It means exactly how it sounds. We don't have to talk about it." The elevator dinged before opening. Nathan stepped inside looking at her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Brooke asked tears threatening to fall.

"It's what you want right?" Nathan demanded just before the door of the elevator closed. Brooke took a deep breath.

"He'll come around. We just had a fight." Brooke told herself making her way towards the room. "He didn't mean it. He was just mad."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Brooke turned to see Peyton standing there holding her bag. Brooke shrugged as they made their way towards the hotel room. Peyton walked inside looking around for Nathan.

"Where's Nathan?" Peyton asked placing her bag next to Brooke's. Brooke shrugged picking up the keys. She held them out to Peyton.

"Will you drive me back to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked sadly getting a confused look from Peyton.

"Really Brooke where's Nathan?" Peyton asked accepting the keys.

"Whitey made him ride the bus back with the rest of the team." Brooke lied finishing up her packing. She pulled it on her shoulder shifting nervously. "You ready?"

"Yeah I just have to tell the team I'm riding with you. I'll meet you at the car." Peyton told her jumping up from the bed. She hurried from the room before Brooke could say anything. Peyton had an idea on her mind she was hoping would work.

Peyton watched the bus pull off before heading towards the lobby to wait for her other friend. The elevator opened revealing Haley's sad face. She looked up from her feet to Peyton.

"We ready?" Haley asked shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"Actually the bus left with out us." Haley looked shocked but Peyton held up her head. "But don't you worry I got us a ride."

Brooke stood beside the car looking around for Peyton. She had already seen the buses leave so she knew her blonde friend should be here soon. She knew it was going to rain soon from the black clouds in the sky. She sighed looking away from the sky. She froze when she seen Haley with Peyton. Haley had the same expression on her face when she seen Brooke.

"Ready?" Peyton asked walking up. She pulled the keys from her pocket to unlock the trunk.

"Seriously Peyton? I thought you said we weren't riding with Brooke and Nathan" Haley demanded looking madly at the blonde.

"We aren't. Nathan is on the bus. We are just riding with Brooke" Peyton shrugged putting her and Brooke's bags into the trunk.

"Haley-" Brooke started but was cut off by Haley.

"Don't talk to me. I'm only riding because the bus left with out me. Just act like I'm not here you know what you do best." Haley snapped putting her bag into the trunk. Brooke sighed walking around to get into the car. Haley crawled into the back seat as Brooke and Peyton got in the front seat.

"So let's listen to the radio shall we?" Peyton suggested turning on the radio. She pulled out the parking lot. She looked at Brooke and Haley. This was going to be a long ride.

Nathan sat in the back looking out the window. He shouldn't have said that to Brooke. God he was an idiot. He should have went back up and apologized. The look in her eyes as the doors closed was burnt into his memory. She looked so broken and sad. He watched the rain hit the window. He was just hoping she really didn't have to ride alone. He wanted to call Peyton and make sure she had rode with her. He pulled out his phone dialing her number. One the second ring she answered.

"Hello?" Peyton asked in to the phone.

"Hey it's Nathan." he stated.

"What's up?" She asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you with Brooke?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah do you-" he cut her off.

"No, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't alone. Um, don't tell her I called. She probably doesn't want to hear from me right now. I've got to go so you guys be careful." he told her before hanging up.

He felt eyes looking at him. He looked up meeting eyes with Whitey. He swallowed nervously at the look on the coach's faces.

"Both Scotts up front now!" Whitey demanded. Nathan placed his phone back into his pocket as the bus pulled over. He did not like this. He stood up making his way to the front with Lucas. "Phones." Whitey demanded holding out his hand. Nathan dug in his pocket pulling out his phone. He placed it into his hand as Lucas did the same. "Now since you two boys almost cost me a championship and you two can't get along like brothers. You two will be having some much needed bonding time on your walk home. Off the bus both of you" Whitey snapped stepping out the way.

"You can't be serious" Nathan argued getting a glare from Whitey and Lucas.

"If you two want to stay on the team I'd suggest you start walking." Whitey opened the doors motioning for them to get off. They did as they were told. Nathan wrapped his arms around himself as the cold rain hit his body. "Have a fun trip. I'm sure I'll see you Monday acting like brothers" And with that he closed the doors.

"Doubt it" Lucas mumbled as the doors closed. Nathan watched the bus pull off mentally cursing Whitey. "Great now we have to walk home. This is all your fault" Lucas said as he started walking down the road.

"My fault? You're the one who threw the ball at me." Nathan demanded following after him.

"If you would have left Brooke alone in the first place it wouldn't have happened" Lucas snapped not turning around.

"No if you would left Peyton alone this wouldn't be happening! If you wouldn't have broke Brooke's heart this wouldn't be happening! But it doesn't matter anyways" Nathan argued walking past Lucas. He didn't want another fight breaking out. He was suppose to be helping Brooke get him and Haley back not causing more problems.

"So all this is my fault? You are actually blaming this on me?" Lucas laughed sarcastically.

"Just shut up Lucas. I'm not blaming anyone." Nathan snapped "All I'm saying is we were heart broken when she got pregnant. We didn't mean for it to happen okay? We didn't want to hurt either of you. That's why we wanted to wait to tell you. Brooke wanted to have you and Haley in the baby's life so I told her we would wait. Brooke wanted to tell you as soon as possible but I wouldn't let her. Okay? So if you are going to blame anyone blame me not Brooke." Nathan yelled now facing Lucas. They were both looking at each other. "You can be mad at all you want. But don't take it out on Brooke. She's had enough to deal with. And as for us messing around behind you and Haley's back. That happened last night. One night! We know it was wrong and we shouldn't have done it. I just couldn't help it. When you spend so much time with her. She's grows on you. She's just so-so" Nathan trailed off the lack of words. How could you describe her with one word. You can't.

"One night? So you two aren't together no more?" Lucas asked listening to his brother. Nathan looked down at his feet shaking his head no.

"We broke up before I go on the bus. I guess she couldn't handle hurting everyone. So I told her we were over before getting in the elevator." Nathan told him looking back up. "It's for the best. We wouldn't have worked out anyways."

"Do you love her?" Lucas asked cocking his head. Nathan looked at him not sure he knew the answer. Did he?

Brooke walked out of the bathroom holding her hand against her belly. She was so glad Peyton allowed the to pull over. She really needed to go pee. She walked back towards the car. She opened the door climbing inside. Haley was sitting in the back reading a book. She really hadn't said anything only to Peyton. She told Brooke she didn't want to talk and it was driving her crazy. Haley was one of her very best friends.

"We ready now?" Peyton asked looking over at her pregnant best friend.

"Yes we shall leave." Brooke nodded pulling her seat belt back on. They pulled back on to the road heading towards Tree Hill. Silence filled the car and it was driving Brooke mad. She had to do something. "I'm sorry! Okay can we please talk about this? I don't want you to be mad at me forever!"

"You shouldn't slept with my husband." Haley snapped looking up from her book.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. You know that! I didn't ever remember it! And you and Nathan weren't together then." Brooke argued turning around to look at Haley.

"It doesn't matter if you remember it or not. You still did it and then you lied about it! You sat there today and lied to my face about the daddy issue when the truth was he was in the room. You both lied to me and Lucas!"

"To protect you! I didn't want you to get hurt Haley. I didn't want to lose you. You are one of my best friends and I wanted you in the baby's life. I knew if you knew the truth you wouldn't want anything to do with the baby. And I wanted her to have you! I'm sorry I lied. I am you know I am. I would never lie to you again about anything." Brooke demanded getting a look from Haley.

"Are you in Nathan together?" Haley asked placing the book on the seat beside her.

"No" Brooke whispered. Peyton watched the hurt appear on Brooke's face. She was telling the truth. "We broke up earlier."

"Brooke what happened?" Peyton asked her. Brooke looked at her blonde friend her eyes watery.

"I said something I didn't mean. It's nothing. It's probably for the best." Brooke wiped at the water from her face. Not sure if it was a tear or water from her hair. She could feel Haley's eyes on her. She shook her head collecting herself before looking back at Haley. "I'm really sorry Haley. So is Nathan. I wish you could have found out another way. Not like that."

"So you aren't getting back together with Nathan?" Haley asked curiously.

"I don't know. I mean we are having a baby together." Brooke shrugged. She was trying to be completely honest with Haley. But each time she answered she could tell Haley was getting a little more hurt.

"I know I haven't forgotten" Haley mumbled sitting back.

"Does that mean you forgive me? I swear Haley I'll do anything to make this up to you." Brooke whispered. Haley looked up her.

"Anything?" Haley asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes" Brooke whispered nodding her head.

"I never want you to see Nathan again. Romantically. I know you can't just ignore him because you are having a baby together. But if you promise me you and Nathan will be nothing but friends, we can work on being friends again." Haley explained taking Brooke by surprise. Brooke backed away thinking about the deal. She could see Peyton from the corner of her eye waiting for the answer. Brooke swallowed before answering.

"Okay."

Nathan walked along side Lucas in silence. He was glad they weren't fighting or arguing more. Just walking in silence. The rain had stopped for now. Nathan turned around when he seen headlights flash on them. He narrowed his eyes trying to get a better look. He let out a sigh of relief when the car pulled over to the side. The passenger's door opened then somebody stepped out.

"Nathan? Lucas?" Nathan knew that voice from anywhere. He smiled at himself as he walked towards her.

"Yeah it's us." He told Brooke who was looking over them for any sign they had fought.

"You guys okay?" Brooke asked not meeting eyes with Nathan.

"Yeah we're fine, who's with you?" Lucas asked walking up beside Nathan.

"Peyton and Haley" Brooke answer running her hand down belly. Something she did when she was nervous. He knew it was probably the situation. "Why are you two walking?"

"Whitey thought we needed some bonding time. It actually helped." Lucas shrugged placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Brooke about the way I reacted."

"It's okay Luke really. And I'm sorry too." she weakly smiled allowing him to pull her into a hug. It took Brooke by surprise but she accepted it. She wrapped her arms around him holding on. She knew when she released him she would have to do something she did not want to do. She pulled away sniffling. He kissed her forehead strangely as if saying something unspoken. He moved away from her heading towards the car. Brooke turned towards the car but stopped when she heard Nathan's voice.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. She swallowed turning around to face him.

"Yeah I need to talk to you anyways" she told her him stepping closer to him.

"Let me go first." He began searching her eyes. All he saw was hurt and tears, or was that rain? "About earlier I didn't mean anything I said. I shouldn't have stormed out like I did. I shouldn't have said that."

"Nathan no stop. I should have went first." Brooke sighed hugging her jacket closer to her. "Nathan we can't be anything but friends." He creased his eyebrows together looking down at her.

"Is this about what I said earlier? Brooke-"

"No Nathan. We can't. Okay?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"What changed?" he asked seeing she wasn't saying something.

"It's for the best-"

"Bullshit! Tell me what happened." Nathan demanded. He knew it had to more then the fight.

"I promised Haley I wouldn't okay?" Brooke raised her voice.

"You promised her we wouldn't be anything more than friends?" she nodded her head sadly. "Is that what you want?"

"I want Haley back." She avoided his question but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give up.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to only be friends?" He asked raising his voice as well. Brooke had water running down her cheeks. The car horn honked behind them. Brooke turned back to the car before looking at Nathan.

"Yes Nathan it's what I want" Brooke whispered before heading back towards the car. Nathan followed her she climbed in as Peyton climbed out.

"Good you can drive" She smiled before moving into the backseat. Nathan jogged around to the driver's side. He climbed in slamming the door behind him. Brooke sniffled beside him before wiping her face with her sleeve. She shivered a little causing Nathan to turn on the heater. She looked at him from the corner of her eye before turning to look out the window. Lucas leaned closer to Peyton who was at his left.

"What happened with them?" He asked softly so nobody really heard him but Peyton.

"Ask her" Peyton whispered nodding her head towards Haley. Lucas looked at her confused before leaning towards Haley.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything. Brooke promised me her and Nathan would only be friends. That's all." Haley whispered looking down at her book.

"You aren't married to him no more Haley" Lucas sighed frustrated.

"I know that." Haley snapped harshly. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying is he loves her now not you" Lucas whispered before sitting back up. Haley looked at him before looking at Nathan. He was looking ahead before looking at Brooke. Haley frowned when she seen what was in his eyes. Hurt. And she had caused it. Nathan sighed before looking ahead. He looked at the sign before reading it out loud.

"Welcome to Tree Hill"

**Don't forget to review(;**


End file.
